¿Esto sera sueño? no, no lo es ¿verdad?
by MayuXSango
Summary: Sango es una chica normal,con calificaciones promedio, cansada de la monotonia de su vida,sus padres la dejaron sola en su casa por un mes, ella esta feliz, ahora podra valerse x si sola, pero una noche escucha un sonido extraño proveniente de su patio trasero, al salir a ver, se encuentra con un joven, "disfrasado" de Inuyasha, sera un cosplayer, o de verdad es Inuyasha?
1. Alguien especial a Aparecido

**¿Esto será un sueño? No no lo es ¿verdad?**Un fic de Inuyasha y Sango…

_Resumen_: Loana, o como la llaman sus amigos… "Sango" es una chica normal, con calificaciones promedio, cansada de la monotonía de su vida, ella y sus amigos, al decidir que su vida era demasiado aburrida, decidieron ponerse entre ellos, nombres de personajes de anime, así es como ella ganó su tan preciado "Sango"; Su mejor amiga Kikyo, le pregunto que "que le pasaría si alguna vez Inuyasha se apareciera en su vida… por alguna razón de la vida… Sango ahora tiene intriga, Sus padres se han ido por un mes. Sango está sola, de repente oye un sonido que proviene de la entrada de su casa. Al abrir la puerta para entrar a sus gatos, se encuentra con algo SORPRENDENTE…

En este fic INUYASHA (así es Inuyasha) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No a mi… por desgracia…

((Lugar))

-**DIALOGO-** acción _pensamiento_

Creo que ya no hay nada más… disfrútenlo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo I: La llegada de alguien especial…

Loana, estaba corriendo por la escuela, otra vez se desveló por la noche y se quedó dormida en el colectivo… ¡menuda suerte! Esta vez, no solo se durmió, sino que el colectivo continuo con su viaje, y la dejo a 7 calles de la escuela, y para colmo, los porteros del demonio no la habían dejado entrar a la escuela, Agreguemos que este día tenia a la puta profesora de Salud y Adolescencia… y esta vieja es una neurótica, y para colmo, la pobre sango tiene que bancarse una muy fea clase en la que la profesora habla de sexo, erecciones, partos indeseados, enfermedades sexuales… y cosas de las que Sango no quiere saber, y mucho menos, escuchar…

Sango se detiene frente a la puerta del aula 17… el aula en la que ella cursa 4to año de secundaria superior, esta desalineada, y sobre todo… agitada, lleva corriendo desde ase ratos, desde que bajo del colectivo, para ser precisos… y ahora

Sango abre la puerta, y se encuentra con la profesora, para frente a la puerta, dando pequeños golpes con su pie en el suelo…

-**señorita, donde estaba-**

**-lo…lo siento yo… yo… tuve un problema con el colectivo-**

**-que no vuelva a suceder… anda ve a sentarte-**

**-sí, muchas gracias**- _por no dejar de hacerme la vida imposible maldita perra desquiciada, si estas con tantas ganas de imaginarte penes y erecciones porque no te vas a tu casa con tu marido, tienen una noche juntos y me dejas de joder…_

Sango se dirigió a su lugar… se sentaba en el cuarto banco de la fila número 1 en dirección a la ventana, se sentaba allí ya que le agradaba mucho ver al sol salir por la ventana… cada vez que se aburría o se molestaba, el sol la ayudaba a calmarse. Junto a ella se sentaba Miroku, su buen amigo, el primero que tubo, aunque no lo conoció de las mejores maneras…

,,,,,,,,,,,FLASHBACK….

Sango esta de pie frente a su amiga Kikyo, esta le quiere presentar a un muchacho, y a una muchacha… el muchacho es un joven morocho de ojos marrón oscuros, al igual que la joven, solo que el muchacho se ve un poco más grande, tanto de complextura como en madures…

**-hola mi nombre es Miroku… deseo terminar mí estudios y capacitarme para convertirme en un monje-** dijo eso mientras se escabullo detrás de ella y comenzó a toquetearla…

Sango mostro un rostro iracundo y respondió con una abofeteada…

**¿A si? Pues haciendo lo que acabas de hacer dudo mucho que logres tu cometido…**

**Ejem… pues, soy muy joven y quiero divertirme antes de graduarme jejej**- dijo el joven que aún estaba en el suelo…. Sobándose el rostro, en el cual figuraba la mano de Sango… de un color rojo ardiente, ¡seguramente dolía!

,,,,,,,,,,Fin FLASHBACK….

A su otro lado, figuraba su amiga Kagome Higurashi… la cual conoció el mismo día en el que conoció al "futuro monje".

,,,,,,,,,,,FLASHBACK ¿otra vez?...

El monje estaba en el suelo sobándose el rostro, cuando se acerco a sango la joven, que llevaba un uniforme de escuela que consistía en una minifalda de color verde y una camiza blanca con corbata roja… la chica se acerco tímidamente a Sango y extendió su mano…

**Hola! Soy Ka…Kagome, puedes llamarme Ahome, ya que Así lo hacen todos… mi nombre original es Micaela, ¡pero por favor dime Ahome!-** le dijo cuando unio sus manos y las deposito frente a su cabeza, como signo de suplica…

**Esta…** **bien.. Kagome… ¡mi nombre es Loana pero por el amor a lo que es bueno en la tierra dime Sango!- Sango iso lo mismo que Kagome…**

Kagome miro a Sango por unos momentos y toco sus manos, haciendo que Sango abandone esa pose suplicante… Acto seguido, reir…

,,,,,,,,,FIN FLASHBACK…

Detrás de Sango se situaba Kikyo, su mejor amiga desde que esta tiene memoria, siempre que alguna lagrima caía del rostro de Sango, Kikyo estaba allí, cada vez que Sango se sentía frustrada o deprimida, Allí estaba Kikyo… en pocas palabras, Sango afirmaba que le debía su propia salud mental a su amiga Kikyo.

- **Sango Pov***…..

La clase de salud había comenzado desde hacía 25 minutos, yo ya estaba sentada en mi respectivo lugar, la preceptora había entrado al aula, para pasar lista a los estudiantes y anotar a aquellas personas que estaban presentes, y también a los ausentes… La profesora me estuvo mirando desde el momento en el que entre y me senté, y esta no era la excepción, aún estaba mirándome… ¡ESTOS NO SON LOS MEJORES MOMENTOS MALDITACEA! Estos son los peores, llevo días sin dormir porque estoy preparándome para mis estudios… además, ¡también tengo talleres! Para los que no saben que son los talleres, son unas jodidas materias que se tiene en los horarios de la tarde o como los llaman los profesores "contra turnos" en los que tenemos prácticos, es decir experimentos, por lo que, estos último, sumado a las materias curriculares que tengo a temprano horario, me llena todo el plato y no tengo tiempo para estudiar o dormir… Razón por la cual, no pude dormir anoche por estudiar las reacciones alcalinas y acidas, razón por la cual, a su vez, me quede dormida en el colectivo, y a su vez, razón por la que llegue tarde este día…

Kikyo utilizo el borde de la lapicera para llamarme, acto seguido yo me volteo y acerco mi rostro hacia el de Kikyo para poder conversar "en privado y sí que nadie las oiga"

**TOOONTA donde estuviste, ya es la cuarta vez en la semana… que está pasando contigo ¡tu no eres así!-** le dijo Kikyo en tono de regaño.

**Si si… Gomen Kikyo, tengo problemas de insomnio, es que estamos en la época de exámenes… tu sabes,** - Sango suelta un bostezo – **me he desvelado… mucho estudio-**

**Pues por eso mismo, estamos en época de examen, deberías de estudiar durante el día, y dormir durante las noches, ¡no en viceversa!-** me dijo, elevo un poco más la vos en la última frase

**Kikyo, por favor no grites, la preceptora aún está aquí y para ser sincera, si no te calmas te golpeare, y tú sabes muy bien que significa…-** le dije como advertencia de que no estaba en mis mejores días…

**Ok… si necesitas ayuda llámame, te ayudare a estudiar, has esto, mañana falta al colegio** – Estuve a punto de interrumpirla, ya que la idea no me parecía la mejor ya que podría atrasarme y jamás recuperaría el tiempo perdido – **tú no te preocupes, yo avisare de tus problemas, ¿hablare con el director de acuerdo? También te pasaré la tarea-** parece que ya lo tenía todo claro – **tu duerme todo el día y para pasado mañana recuperaras tus energías al 100 º/o… en ese entonces, te ayudare a dar un breve repaso y te ayudare en el examen, trataré de pasarte las respuestas… ¿de acuerdo?**

Kikyo era la mejor, no podía creer que iba a arriesgarse y pasarme las respuestas, no pude evitar darle un abrazo, era mi mejor amiga… y estaba agradecida a Kami-sama por habérmela entregado.

…._**Narrador omnisciente**_….

Kikyo y Sango se estaban abrasando, se sentaron ambas en el mismo banquillo y continuaron el resto de la clase hablando… La profesora les había llamado la atención varias veces, eh incluso las amenazó con darles un par de amonestaciones… pero a las chicas no les importó un comino, además, esas serían las primeras; nada malo les podía pasar…

La hora les pasó volando, próximamente tendrían matemáticas, pero las chicas se las pasaron de la misma manera… hablando de algo que ellas adoraban, el anime que les habían hecho ver el mundo con otros ojos, y también les había desarrollado una mente abierta, incluso este anime, había ayudado a las chicas a formar una personalidad para ellas: "Inuyasha" a faire feudal tale story.

**¡Oye oye! ¿Recuerdas el capítulo en el que Inuyasha comenzó a arreglar la bicicleta?-** dijo Sango muy animada y olvidada de que se encontraba en plena clase.

**Oh si!** **Si! Por su puesto que lo recuerdo! La bicicleta parecía viva! Que primero se le quedo enganchada en sus garras, ¿y luego que Inuyasha se enfadó y la destruyó?- **contesto Kikyo, con énfasis en cada palabra, adoraba mucho el animé.

**Si, y luego Ahome y sus amigas vieron a la bicicleta y primero Ahome se enfadó y quedo completamente colorada, y sus amigas creyeron que se trataba de un "arte abstracto"- **repitió Sango el doble de animada que Kikyo…

**Ah pues obviamente, ¡ese episodio fue EPICO! ¿Y recuerdas cuando Inuyasha se frustro ya que no podía apagar el despertador de Ahome?-**

**¡Siiii! ¿Y las manos malditas del monje Miroku?-**

**Oh! Si!- **

Y así siguieron las chicas, hasta que el día escolar finalizó… Sango se dirigió a la parada de autobús a esperar por aquel maldito y condenado colectivo que la dejaría a media cuadra de su casa… El colectivo tardo aproximadamente 30 minutos, Aunque Sango juraría que fueron más. Pidió el monto del boleto general, el más costoso ya que su viaje duraría una hora y media. Sango realizó el viaje escuchando música, específicamente de la banda de Three Days Grace, primero escucho el tema "I Hate Everything About You", luego "Never Too Late" , "Animal I Have Become", "Time Of Dying", "Let You Down" y luego continuo repitiendo estos temas… Sango se encontraba deprimida, y estos temas la ayudaban a calmarse.

El recorrido termino, Sango bajó del colectivo y se dirigió al portón mecánico de su casa, entro, y se dirigió a su casa, Al entrar grito por sus padres

-mamá, papá , ¿están ahí?-

Nada escucho, el silencio reinaba, la casa también estaba a obscuras, prosiguió a prender las luces de la cocina, nadie estaba allí, obviamente, entro en el comedor, ya que escuchaba el sonido del televisor, al parecer estaban dando Two and a Half Men… ella adoraba a Charlie Sheen, por lo que se sentó de lleno en el sillón, arrojo su mochila en el suelo, y se perdió en el mundo de las hermosas playas de Malibú, y se divirtió con Alan y Charlie Harper…

Pasaron tres horas, la maratón había terminado. Y Sango recordó todo, ella estaba buscando a sus padres, y a sus hermanos, Kohaku y Joey…

**¡Mamá, papá, Kohaku, Joey! ¿Están ahí?-**

Nadie le respondió, de nuevo, como antes, Sango comenzaba a entrar en pánico, estuvo sola, toda la tarde, y ya era de noche, hora de cenar, Sango tenía hambre. Revisó en la habitación de sus padres, y en la de sus hermanos… Nadie estaba allí con ella.

**No, No, nooo NO HAY NADIE, estoy sola, como un perro!, como si nadie me quisiera… ¿qué sucedió?; ¿estoy sola? ¿Yo sola? Pero, ¿por cuanto tiempo?-**

Sango se frustraba cada vez más. ¿Vivir por si misma? ¿Justamente ahora? ¡Moriría en cuestión de segundos! Ok estaba exagerando demasiado, pero estaba asustada, estaba corriendo por la casa al igual que Ed y Al cuando Gracia Hughes estaba dando a luz en su propia casa…

Sango desidio dejarse de estupideces y comenzó a prepararce la comida, decidio comer su comida favorita… fideos con crema de leche y mucho queso. Al ir en búsqueda de la crema de leche, que se encontraba dentro de la nevera, encontró una nota, la cual decía.

A mi hija Loana:

Cariño surgio un problema con tu abuela, tu abuela estadounidense tubo un ataque cardiaco y pidió que la familia baya para allí, será un viaje de aprox. Un mes, dependiendo de su estado. Joey promete mandarte un mensaje al Facebook todos los días para estar al tanto… lamento mucho tener que irme sin ti, pero estabas en el colegio. Te queremos mucho, te dejamos mucho dinero y 3 tarjetas de crédito en el cajón de la ropa de tu padre. USALA BIEN. HABLO ENCERIO.

Tu Madre te quiere y ten por favor, mucho, pero mucho cuidado, te amamos

**¿¡Pero que demonios!** - Sango arrugo el papel – **como se atrevieron a dejarme aquí sola!; no pudieron ir a, nose… ¡ BUSCARME A LA ESCUELA! ; Esto es deprimente, me dejaron, sola, por un mes…** - Sango reacciono –** ¡Hey! ¡Sango Taijiya! ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Es lo mejor que te ha pasado! ¡Estas sola, en tu casa, sin padres ni reglas por un mes! ¡Oh si baby! **– Sango se levantó y comenzó a saltar – **Muy bien, por ahora contrólate, prepara tu comida, ve un poco de tele y… ¡vive la vida loca!**

Sango continuo con sus quehaceres y se sentó en el sillón para ver "Los Simpsons" mientras comía; al finalizar, vio el reloj que se encontraba situado en la pared a su derecha, era casi la media noche… y Sango comenzaba a tener sueño. Se levantó, tomo el plato, ahora vacío y casi limpio, y se dirigió a la cocina para limpiarlo.

((En algún lado del país, en un poso, casi destruido e invisible ya que se encontraba en unas ruinas))

En unas ruinas, había un pequeño perrito callejero que se encontraba allí, escondido de las demás personas, el cachorro se encontraba refugiado debajo de unas maderas que al parecer habían caído sobre un poso, armando una especie de casucha o refugio donde este animal vagabundo se encontraba actualmente durmiendo. El poso no llegaba a distinguirlo, una persona solo lograría verlo si comenzaba a meterse entre las maderas.

De un momento a otro, comenzó a emanar un brillo azulado de adentro del pozo; El cachorro al notar esto, movió sus orejitas, se levantó; sobresaltado y salió huyendo. La tierra comenzó a temblar, el brillo se volvió más azulado y más destellante, tanto que al mirarlo este te dejaba encandilado, el brillo se volvió blanco y se este, salió una figura demoniaca, con ojos rojizos, cabellos plateados, garras y colmillos completamente dañinos y afilados, llevaba una vestimenta de un color rojo opaco, salto del pozo y aterrizo a unos metros de este, al aterrizar, sus ojos se tornaron de un color amarillo, su rostro reflejaba confusión.

¿Do... dónde diablos estoy?

Dijo aquel ser misterioso, podía notarse la confusión el su tono de voz, comenzó a caminar, hacia donde le decía su instinto, al parecer, en un momento se cansó de caminar, salto hacia una edificación y comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio hasta que se perdió de vista.

(( en el hogar de Sango))

Sango había terminado de lavar sus platos, y había prendido la estufa, la cual, funcionaba a base de leña o madera, ella estaba moviendo los leños con un palo para lograr avivar la llama, al hacer eso, un millar de chispas salían disparadas, Sango soltó el palo, bajo su cabeza en dirección a las brasas y comenzó a soplar con intención de que se haga una llama y poder colocar el resto de las maderas para que genere algo de calor. Al soplar, una enorme cantidad de humo salió disparada hacia la chimenea; ella no lo noto.

((Con aquel ser que emergió del pozo, no se sabe bien donde esta ya que se está moviendo))

El extraño ser se movía con suma rapidez, parecía apresurado por hallar algo, o alguien, en un momento se detuvo, sobre una edificación en construcción, en una pose extraña, se arrodillo, deposito sus manos en el suelo, como si fuera un perro, comenzó a olfatear el lugar, buscando un rastro que le parezca conocido; pero nada. Él se levantó

**Este lugar… -** se rascó su cabeza – **Kagome… jamás me hablo del antes y no detecto el aroma de su casa, ni el de su familia-** regreso a su antigua pose de perro en estado de alerta **–¿dónde estoy?-**

El muchacho que no aparentaba más de 20 años o 19, se levantó nuevamente y continúo su viaje.

…..NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE…..

El humo que salía de la chimenea de la casa de Sango se convertía en una enorme nube de humo, El joven que salto justo hacia esa nube (n/a: que casualida no? xD) el joven, al aspirar una minúscula cantidad humo, empezó a toser, choco contra el muro de ladrillos que rodeaba la casa de Sango y callo en su patio trasero.

El joven se alzó, un tanto confuso por el cachiporrazo que acababa de pegarse, se sacudió y miro para arriba, vio la enorme muralla y luego vio la enorme nueve de humo.

**Hay caramba-** Grito, en tono de asombro, pero no era consciente de que su grito fue capaz de atraer a los perros guardianes de los padres de Sango, Siszos, Claws y Toboe. - **Hay demonios! Que quieren ratas no me molesten, no estoy de humor para juguetear. **

Los perros, que antes de que el abriera su enorme y estúpida boca, comenzaron a ladrar, a ladrar y ladrar; el joven dio un paso así atrás y desenvainó su espada.

Sango, al oír a los perros de su padre ladrar, se asustó, tomo un bate de baseball y salio a encarar aquello a lo que los perros ladraban, estaba muerta del miedo, pero defendería su casa a como de lugar. Se destinó al patio trasero, allí lo vio, y pensó en darle una patada a ese idiota, Sango vio a ese chico idiota, bajo su bate (n/a: no lo solto, sino que sería como que bajo la guardia) y se acercó a ese niño idiota.

**Ya basta idiotas dejen de molestar- **movió sus orejas al escuchar un sonido, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia aquello se quedó boquiabierto**- ¡quién eres tú! No te acerques, nena, estas cosas son peligrosas…**

**Toboe, Claws Siszos, Aquí muchachos! Está bien, no es un peligro- **le dijo la adolescente asus mansas mascotas …

Los animales, al escuchar la voz de Sango, los perros cesaron sus gruñidos y ladridos y, con la cola baja, se acercaron a su dueña, recibiendo cada uno una caricia en sus cabezas…

**Pero que demo**…- el joven se quedó tildado viendo la escena** – oh- **enfundando de nuevo su espada**- creí que se trataban de demonios peligrosos-**

**Aja, si se tratan de demonios con nariz negra…- **dijo la joven de cabello castaño

**Feh, no te burles ninyen**

_Humana? Este chico se toma su papel de cosplayer muy enserio… _**- ¿qué haces en mi casa, y ese disfraz? ¡No hay convenciones a estas horas!**

**¿Que cosa? ¿disfraz? ¿Qué es una conven-no se cuánto?**

**¡Tienes que estar bromeando!, ¡cómo es que te disfrazas de Inuyasha de la serie de Inuyasha y todo sin saber que estas disfrazado y sin saber que es una convención!**

**Un momento niña…**

**Ya no me llames niña, tengo nombre y es Loana… Aunque mis amigos me llaman Sango…- ** lo último la chica lo susurro

**De acuerdo niña…**

**Qué diablos fue lo que te dije Hanyô de pacotilla mal disfrazado! Me llamo Loana… Lo-A-Na**

**No me llames Hanyô!, además sea lo que sea un disfraz yo no uso eso**

**Para el bote ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?**

**Huh?**

**Que no estas usando disfraz**

**¡Ni siquiera se que es eso!**

**Huh?**

**No me imites Loana**

**Al fin me llamaste por mi nombre Hanyou**

**No me llames así porque si lo vuelves a hacer te matare**

**De acuerdo INUyasha… calmate, además, matarme? Te estas llevando tu papel demasiado lejos!**

**Un momento, co… como es que sabes mi nombre?, ni siquiera te lo he dicho… papel? Llevándolo lejos? Oye!**

**Que?**

**Inuyasha se acerco a Sango y colocó su mano en la frente de la joven…**

**Pues… no tienes fiebre…**

**Oye! Que estas haciendo**?- mira las manos del joven-** estas uñas postizas se ven muy reales – **comienza a tocar los dedos del joven**-**

**Que haces? – **aleja su mano de la de la joven** -**

**Donde las conseguiste**

**Que cosa**

**Tus garras!**

**Estas? – **le muestra su mano

**Pues si…**

**Son mias**

**Ya se solo te pregunto donde las compraste capullo!**

**Capullo? Que soy ahora una flor? Además yo naci con ellas!**

**Oye tu no seras el que tiene fiebre? –**hace lo mismo que Inuyasha iso con ella**-**

**Yo porque? Yo no estoy actuando como un loco!**

**Ah no?**

**Iie**

**Ah no?**

**Ahora que lo dices dos veces tengo mis sospechas**

**Hay Inuyasha…(**Sango suspira**)**

**Sango se quedo mirando a Inuyasha, e Inuyasha la miraba a ella, come es que esa joven lo conocía? Que estaba mal con ese chico?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Para saber más los veo en el prox capitulo! Tal vez deba advertir, pero, para los fanáticos de Kagome/Inuyasha les recomiendo que levanten tienda y se vallan. Porque… Inuyasha no quiere saber nada con Kagome.**

**Eh aquí unos adelantos del próximo capitulo:**

**Sango: Entra y déjame curarte esa herida**

**Inuyasha: Curarme? O dios eres una encarnación de Kagome o algo así?**

**Sango: Eres el verdadero Inuyasha? Hijo de izayoi e InunoTaisho , hermano de Sheshomaru?**

**Inuyasha: si¬¬**

**Sango: oh no, nonononono *mira la puerta de su habitación***

**Inuyasha: que pasa, hay un monstruo ahí?**

**Sango: NO ENTRES AHIIIIIIIIII**

**Sango : DAME TU AUTOGRAFOOOOOOO! QUEDATE CONMIGO Y NUNCA TE VALLAAAAS!**

**Inuyasha: donde estoy! Que esta pasando con esta chica? Acaso soy famoso?**

**QUE ES UN FAMOSO?**

**Prox. Capitulo: Aclarando dudas, El monstruo fanático despierta y sale del interior.**

**Sayonara! Los Amo =3**


	2. Aclarando Dudas

**¿Esto será un sueño? No, no lo es ¿verdad?**

Un fic de Inuyasha y Sango…

_Resumen_: Loana, o como la llaman sus amigos… "Sango" es una chica normal, con calificaciones promedio, cansada de la monotonía de su vida, ella y sus amigos, al decidir que su vida era demasiado aburrida, decidieron ponerse entre ellos, nombres de personajes de anime, así es como ella ganó su tan preciado "Sango"; Sango estába sola, de repente oye un sonido que proviene de su patio trasero. Al salir a investigar, encontró a un muchacho algo chiflado. Afirma llamarse Inuyasha… veamos que sucede ahora

En este fic INUYASHA (así es, solo Inuyasha) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No mia… por desgracia…

((Lugar))

-**DIALOGO-** acción - _pensamiento_

Creo que ya no hay nada más… disfrútenlo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo II : Aclarando dudas, El monstruo fanático despierta y sale del interior.

[…]**Sango se quedó mirando a Inuyasha, e Inuyasha la miraba a ella, ¿cómo es que esa joven lo conocía? ¿Que estaba mal con ese chico? […]**

Sango estaba cansándose y considerando ordenarles a los perros de su padre que ataquen a ese idiota… un inútil cosplayer que perdió su rumbo, horario y la cordura. Los perros de Sango, aun se encontraban frotando sus rostros en las manos de su dueña, e Inuyasha, los miraba con curiosidad, eran perros, en cierta forma, al igual que él, porque se sometían ante el trato de esa joven, hiso una mueca de disgusto, la cual, no pasó desapercibida ante la joven….

**-Vete de mi casa…-**

**-¿crees que no quiero hacerlo?**

**-quieres irte! Pues deja de quedarte ahí parado como imbécil y hazlo de una buena vez!-**

**-qué?**

**-que !**

**-dijiste que lo haga de una buena vez?**

**-que comes que adivinas!**

Esa joven era impresionante, no dejaba de sorprender a Inuyasha, le recordaba mucho a el mismo, ella era demasiado agresiva…

**Qué esperas que no te vas?**

**Nada…** - le respondió de mala manera

**Pues vete-** Sango se dio la vuelta, los cachorros comenzaron a gruñir- **silencio niños… ya se va…**

**¡Ustedes son increíbles!-** le dijo Inuyasha a los perros, con sarcasmo obviamente, luego volteo, y salto los muros, pero se encontró con algo desagradable… Alambre de púas

Inuyasha lanzó un grito de dolor, debido a que había pisado ese alambre, y cayó al piso, los perros corrieron hacia el y comenzaron a morder su túnica de ratas de fuego.

**Largo ratas!**

**Alto, él es mío-** la joven se acercó en una pose defensiva –**dime, estas bien…**

**Eso te interesa**

**No, pero no quiero que me demandes…**

**Que te de qué?**

**Nada…** -suspiro- **solo entra y déjame curarte…**

**Curarme, oh por dios, eres una reencarnación de Kagome o algo así**

La joven abrió los ojos como si fuera un pez… este chico se dio un gran cachiporrazo

**Kagome? La sacerdotisa?**

**La conoces?**

**Quien no? Es el personaje principal de Inuyasha!**

**Mi personaje?**

**Si, del que te disfrazaste! Es su novia!**

**Kagome no es mi novia!-** se levantó de inmediato, pero en el momento en el que apoyó el pie en el suelo, gritó de dolor, llevo su pie a sus manos y cayo

**Está bien, solo entra en la casa por favor y deja a un lado tu estúpido orgullo, además, no hay ninguna convención ahora, son más de la medianoche… entra, y llama a tu familia para que te vengan a buscar**. La joven tomo al Hanyô del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta dentro de la casa.

Sango condujo al muchacho hasta el sofá; el living estaba desordenado, en pocas palabras, ¡era todo un chiquero!. Inuyasha se sentía un poco cómodo hay dentro, no por la limpieza o el orden, ya que no había ninguna de las anteriores, se sentía cómodo por el calor que hacía allí dentro, se sentó, y miró a la joven, quien se fue a una habitación oscura , al irse, Inuyasha automáticamente comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color salmón, con unos dibujos de unas flores bordos en el medio (n/a unas guardas), una estufa con unas cenizas y unas escasas maderas quemadas, este estaba por apagarse, y si se apagaba…

**Si se apaga sufriremos mucho frio… hacia mucho frio afuera** – dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, y en ella estaban los perros de Sango, de pie y mirando a Inuyasha… con sus ojos… (n/a que miedo me dan esos perros! xD) –**debo ir a…** - Inuyasha recordó haber visto madera en la entrada de la casa, se levantó del asiento y salió corriendo, los perros se movieron para no resultar atropellados…

**Inuyasha, encontré unas vendas, cuando termines llama a tus padres y por favor no nos deman…** - no había nadie **-¿…des?-**la joven dejo las vendas sobre la mesa que se encontraba a unos metros del sofá**- Se fue? Como es posible… además, piensa saltar de nuevo, espero que sepa que no es ningún superman! Es un torpeman! – **sango estaba de espaldas, pero al voltear se encontró con un Inuyasha mirando la cara de haber visto a un monstruo, y con un montón de leña

I**nuyasha… acaso, habías ido a buscar leña?**

**No pienses que lo hice por ti, lo hice porque si no lo hacia, moriríamos del frio**

**Moriríamos…**

**Si, **

**Nosotros**

**Pues sí, no quería arrastrar tu trasero muerto y cavarte una tumba luego**

Sango se enfadó, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera- **oye!-**dijo gritando- **No me hables así, yo no te he insultado, así que no lo hagas niño, ahora** –dejo de gritarle - **dime tu nombre para no llamarte niño**

**De que hablas?**

**Eh?**

**Ya lo sabes, es Inuyasha**

**Qué? Hablo enserio niño!**

**No soy un niño! Soy una persona de alta edad!**

**En qué lugar? Tienes?... qué edad tienes?**

**Pues cuando me sellaron… tenia 150, pero pasaron 50 años… -**se pone a contar con los dedos** - entonces 200…**

**Oye, enserio llevas tu papel demasiado lejos… **-levantando su palma de la mano, como cuando una persona esta a punto de entrar a las carcajadas…

Inuyasha mostraba un semblante serio, estaba hablando enserio…

**¿Pooooor qué me miras así?**

**Llevo diciéndote toda la noche que no miento-**

**Eres de verdad Inuyasha, ¿hijo de izayoi e inuno taiyo?**

**Si…**

**Hermano de shesshomaru**

**Si¬¬**

**¿Exnovio de Kikyo?**

**¿Ex qué?**

**Nada**

**¿Ahora eres el novio de Kagome? ¿Tuvieron hijos? dime que no!**

**Qué? no!**- ¿_hijos? ¿Se referirá a Cachorros? Con Kagome… Por supuesto que no…¡no después de lo que me hiso!... esta mujer está loca_

**Fiuf! Qué bien que no te quedaste con esa put… -**iba a terminar la palabra hasta que se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba relativamente cerca de ella con una expresión en la cara como esta -.- , se le acercó a tal extremo que todos pueden darse cuenta de que el no entiende el concepto de "espacio personal"

**¿Con quién…?** – tenía mirada asesina, seguro noto que me refería a Kagome…

**Ehm… eh… jeje , nadie nadie, ignórame Inuyasha**

**Hm…- **se levanta y coloca madera en la estufa…

**Entonces, eres el verdadero Inuyasha…** - ella llevo su dedo índice a su mentón… y miro hacia la puerta de su habitación, y luego a Inuyasha- **hay no; no no no no…**

**Que sucede, hay un demonio?** Inuyasha miro hacia Sango,y luego hacia la puerta que ella estaba mirando… -**Hay algo allí!-** Inuyasha se dispuso a entrar, pero algo lo detuvo, cuando miro haber de que se trataba, vio a Sango, sujetándolo de la manga de su haori – **¿que haces? **

**No entres allí si lo haces, terribles cosas pasaran!**

**No exageres niña!**

**Mi nombre es Loana!; LO-A-NA o Sango…**

**¿Sango?** –Inuyasha se detuvo, y callo sobre su trasero en el suelo… Sango callo junto a Inuyasha, prácticamente sobre su regazo… a Inuyasha no le molesto, se encontraba en estado de shock, ¿Sango?, La miro, la joven estaba tratando de levantarse

**¿Qué?-** miro a Inuyasha

**¿Tu nombre?** – la levanto- **¿es sango?**

**Muy bien, si y no, así me llaman mis amigos, hay, creo que tengo que explicarte algo primero… ven,** -lo tomo de la mano, Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente – **necesito mostrarte algo en mi habitación** - señalo su habitación, a la que le había "rogado a Inuyasha" que no entre – **sígueme** –

**¡No espera!** –la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el

**¿Qué sucede?**

**Dijiste que si entraba ahí, terribles cosas pasarían…- **tenía un semblante horrorizado…

**Era porque, hay algo que no se si te agrade pero… necesito mostrártelo para explicarte muchas cosas… pero primero, necesito que me expliques porque estás aquí…**

**¡Feh!... ¡no te lo diré!**

**Genial, no te explicaré nada y quedaras en este mundo POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA… - **levantó la voz en la última frase.

**¿El resto de mi vida?- **se puso a pensar**- **_no quiero quedarme aquí, pero tampoco quiero volver. Hay Kami! Si existes porque me haces esto._

**¿Qué dices?** **Me explicas y yo te explico todo, absolutamente todo, ambos salimos ganando… pero quiero que me des algo más a cambio ****¡**_Yu hu! ¡Inuyasha está aquí! Parado, ¡tomándome del brazo! Kawai! Kawai kawai kawai kawaaaaaaaaaaai, está bien está bien, no hay que enloquecer,¡ AUN! , hay que aprovechar el momento, por ahora debo asegurarme de que se quede aquí, luego cuando duerma tomarme fotos, cortarle un mechón de cabello y guardármelo para luego hacerle un altar… y luego no se… algo más INUYASHA ESTA AQUIIII ¡qué suerte la mía!_

**¿Algo más? –**refunfuño**- ¿Esa información no te basta?**

Larga una risita**- No… no me alcanza, necesito un par de favorcitos más… **_¡Kawai!¡kawai!¡kawai!_

**Qué extraña eres… -**Inuyasha rodó los ojos-

**Pues… siéntate en el sofá ¡por favor!- **Inuyasha obedeció y ella se sentó en el suelo, justo frente a él,- **empieza a hablar Inuyasha**…-

**Pues, comenzó todo en el momento en el que amaneció… creo, estaban todos incluido el estúpido de Koga y el inútil de Myoga que estaba oculto en mi cabeza… ¿o estaba durmiendo? Creo que estaba durmiendo, ¡ah pero tú no los conoces!**

¡**Ah si los conozco!, Myoga, es una pulga cobarde, es tu sirviente, o algo así, él siempre te menciona como su amo, y Koga es un Yôkai completo del clan lobo, que quiere quedarse con Kagome y siempre está molestándote… si, los conozco bien, a decir verdad odio a Koga, aunque no tengo nada contra la pulga Myoga, solo es muy cobarde.**

**¡Vaya! Así que ese lobo sarnoso te desagrada…¡Me caes bien!, muy bien, continuo, comenzó con el típico y dulce sonido de Kagome gritándome –**esto lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo-

…. FLASHBACK…

Los rayos del sol aparecían entre las hojas de los arboles con su característico tono ámbar otoñal a punto de caer, se oía el revoloteo de las alas de algunas aves que se encontraban cerca del campamento del equipo Inuyasha…

**¡Inuyasha eres un inepto**!- Al carajo con la hermosa naturaleza, la voz tan horrible que hace Kagome arruino el hermoso amanecer.

**Se puede saber qué fue lo que hice para molestarte**- dijo Inuyasha, el cual se encontraba sobre una rama de un árbol, recostado.

**Existes, respiras, ¡vives!, ¡ese es mi problema Inuyasha! , ¡TU ERES MI PROBLEMA!- **grito la joven con tono iracundo y mirada asesina, Inuyasha definitivamente se había mandado una enorme-

**Pero Kagome, ¿qué fue lo que te hice?**

**Anoche Inuyasha… Te fuiste en búsqueda de Kikyo, Sabiendo muy bien que eso me molesta Inuyasha, y me molesta mucho…**

**Keh! Y eso porque te importa, Tu y yo, no somos NADA** – levantó la voz en la última palabra, Inuyasha por fin lo había soltado, siempre le molesto esa actitud de Kagome, creyéndose que el mundo tiene que tornar en torno a ella, el mundo solo tiene que posar sus ojos es ella, que EL debe de posar sus ojos en ella, pero ya no más… Inuyasha ya estaba hasta la coronilla de la actitud de la sacerdotisa del futuro.

**Pero, qué cosas dices Inuyasha, nosotros, ¡nosotros somos NOVIOS!-** dijo lo último al igual que Inuyasha, gritando, algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

**Feh! Fíjate muy bien Kagome, tu eres la que dice cosas sin sentido, porque tu y yo seriamos novios, sobre todo, quien lo dice? Tu? Ambos tendríamos que estar de acuerdo en eso, y además, nunca sucedió ningún suceso que nos haya marcado a ambos como novios**

**Y que hay de? El castillo en el interior del espejo?**

Inuyasha recordó el momento en el que abrió los ojos, luego de haber sido manipulado por Kaguya, recordó a Kagome, frente a el dándole un tierno beso el cual el había correspondido**- sí, debo admitir que, en ese momento yo sentía algo por ti, pero ya no… lo siento Kagome, ya no siento lo mismo que sentía antes-**

Koga aparecía, para fortuna de Kagome /Desgracia de Inuyasha

**Oh bestia** – miro a Kagome, la cual estaba llorando **– ¡qué fue lo que le has hecho Inútil! No te han enseñado que a las damas no se las trata mal! ¡Eres un idiota perro sarnoso!** – le insultaba mientras se acercaba a Kagome y la abrasaba

**Koga no te metas en lo que no te llaman**…

**Koga, suéltame por un momento-** le pidió Kagome a Koga, el cual no tardo en obedecer, Kagome dio un par de pasos para quedar frente a Inuyasha – **Inuyasha… OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARIOSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARIOSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI**

Inuyasha literalmente conoció el centro de la tierra que Julio Verne describió en su tan famoso libro, y Kagome, luego de llevar al Hanyô al puerto Grauben , vuelve a los brazos de Koga, un par de lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Inuyasha regreso del poso que había creado, estaba que echaba humo, se acercó de manera amenazadora a ambos (Koga y Kagome) el ôkami abraso con más fuerza a Kagome, y ella correspondió.

**-Ya esta es todo, me largo de aquí**- dijo el hanyô el cual, se marchó sin mirar atrás,

Kagome miró a Koga, el cual no dudo en hacer lo que siempre deseo hacer, El ôkami fusiono sus labios con los de la miko en un beso, ella se quedó en trance por unos momentos, estaba sufriendo por las palabras de Inuyasha, pero, Koga podría ayudarla a olvidarlo, correspondió el beso, decidió que probaría el amor, que ese Yôkai le quería entregar, le daría una oportunidad.

De nuevo con Inuyasha, él estaba corriendo, hacia ningún lado, no tenía ningún rumbo solo quería alejarse de esa fastidiosa muchacha, aquella que se creía el centro del mundo, no entendía como pudo haber estado enamorado de ella, esa chica siempre quería su atención, no solo la de él, la de todos, y siempre que no obtenía lo que quería, pues todo lo solucionaba con un "osuwari" pero esta era la última vez que le hacía eso a Inuyasha, oh no señor, nunca más volvería a ver su cara de nuevo.

Estaba tan distraído que no noto que un demonio lo estaba por atacar, y así paso, un demonio jabalí con gusanos en la cara y en todo el cuerpo, que parecían estárcelo comiendo vivo, embistió a Inuyasha, el llevaba algunos fragmentos de la Shikón no Tama , y ese jabalí no quería nada más ni nada menos que esos fragmentos; Inuyasha se reincorporo, e inmediatamente tomo una pose defensiva, el jabalí lanzo un chillido, dio un par de patadas y corrió para volver a envestir a Inuyasha, este esquivo con facilidad al jabalí saltándole por encima, haciendo que el animal choque contra un árbol y quede algo desorientado, el animal comienza a tambalearse, Inuyasha está dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia, pero el demonio sacude su cabeza recuperándose de su desoriento, fija su mira y se prepara para darle un ataque frontal, Inuyasha trata de detenerse antes de que el Jabalí lo embistiera, cosa que no sucede, sucede algo peor, el jabalí, que estaba a punto de lanzar un gruñido, abre la boca, e Inuyasha entra de lleno en ella (en la boca del jabalí)

**- Ok… apuesto mis fragmentos de la shikon no tama a Naraku a que no veía venir esto- **decía el hanyô mientras luchaba contra el jabalí para salir de su boca

De un momento a otro, el jabalí empuja a Inuyasha con su lengua asía su garganta, Inuyasha se aferra con sus garras a la úvula del yôkai, el jabalí abrió sus pupilas y paso algo desagradable, el animal regurgito a Inuyasha, Inuyasha ahora se encontraba en el suelo, rodeado del líquido del Jabalí, Inuyasha tenía sus deseos de vomitar, pero se aguantaría unos minutos, debía matar a ese animal, luego vomitaría todo el día si así les plazca.

Se levantó y volteo hacia el yôkai, desenvainó su espada, la cual transformo en su tradicional colmillo, Inuyasha dio un último vistazo al Yôkai que aún se encontraba vomitando, el olor le provocaba mucha repulsión, le estaban dando arcadas, pero debía destruirlo, llevo su espada hacia atrás, para tomar impulso, el animal estaba a varios metros, comenzó a correr hacia el.

-**Bakuryuka-** Grito Inuyasha, y entonces el ataque salió despedido de su espada con tan solo un movimiento

El animal pego un chillido y recibió el ataque, una luz llenó por completo el lugar, Inuyasha cubrió sus ojos, pero el impulso de aquella onda explosiva fue tan fuerte que empujo a Inuyasha hasta el poso devora-huesos, pero lo que el Hanyô favorito de todos ni siquiera sabe es que el ataque del bakuryuha entro en el poso con él, primero destruyo el poso, luego entro al portal de los mundos destruyendo el portal hacia el mundo de Kagome, y, con los restos de polvo cósmico que quedaban del antiguo mundo de la miko, se formó uno nuevo, Inuyasha no lo notó, estaba atontado debido al ataque de su espada, Inuyasha entro, inconscientemente al portal, lo que lo llevo a la escena del capítulo anterior.

Un poso cubierto por escombros cerca de la casa de Sango, Unas extrañas luces emergen de él, luego emerge Inuyasha, se ve confundido, y si leyeron el capítulo anterior saben el resto…

….FIN FLASHBACK…

Sango tenía un semblante sorprendido, Inuyasha tomo una boconada de aire luego de hablar durante tanto tiempo…

**-¿entendiste?-**

Sango estaba aún en una especie de trance mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que Inuyasha le había contado, por un lado estaba feliz de que Kagome se hubiese quedado con Koga y no con Inuyasha, La simple idea de pensar a Inuyasha dándose un beso con Kagome le daba cólera, pero se sentía mal del final de Inuyasha, este mundo es peor que el de Él, en cierto aspecto ya no hay monstruos ni bandidos como en los de su época, tampoco hay brujas ni nada por el estilo, pero el vandalismo es mucho peor… se ha triplicado o quien no dice que cuadruplicado, las personas se quitan mutuamente la vida por menos que un dólar, existe la infidelidad, cosa que es horrible en muchos sentidos, la falsedad, cosa que ella ha experimentado y en todos los casos, la a echo sufrir demasiado y la ha hecho derramar lágrimas, Inuyasha la sacó de sus pensamientos al hablarle.

**-¿estás bien?- **Inuyasha se había colocado frente a ella, otra vez, sin respetar su espacio personal, algo muy de Inuyasha.

**-¿qué dices?- **Salió de sus pensamientos, pero al ver a Inuyasha tan cerca de ella solo se sonrojó** – ¡Inuyasha no te me acerques tanto!-**

**-pero… ¿porque no?- **le pregunto, y se alejó tomando su típica pose de perro sentado con sus manos juntas

**-Pues no es bien visto aquí en mi época**- le respondió mientras se sentaba junto a Inuyasha

**-Ah… entiendo, Kagome solía decirme lo mismo**-

**-¿te molesta lo que ella te hiso?-**le pregunto sin mirarlo

**-pues sí, un poco-**

**-pues entonces no hablemos de ella**- se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa, donde había colocado sus vendas **– ¿me dejas ver tu pie?- **ella se acercó a él, el solo hiso una mueca de desinterés y levantó su pie para mostrarle a Sango su herida, ella le agradeció, se arrodillo y colocó el pie de Inuyasha sobre su rodilla

La herida era demasiado profunda, y tenía un alambre introducido en su pie, pero el resto de la herida ya estaba cicatrizando, Sango puso un mueca e Inuyasha se alarmo, comenzó a sudar… esa cara, esa cara que puso, ¿_es malo? ¿Estoy muy herido? Desde cuando me hago estas preguntas… seguramente no es maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

**-¡ ¿Qué haces?**- le grito con un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, quitando el pie de la rodilla de Sango y protegiéndolo con sus manitas

**-tienes un alambre alojado en tu pie, debo quitártelo, la herida ya está cicatrizando y si ese alambre sigue estorbando no lo hará, quiero decir no te curaras el pie y te dolerá más… ¡y no se curará!- **dijo sobreactuando en la última frase

**-¡puedo vivir con eso!**- dijo mientras se levantaba y trataba de escapar *en vano* porque volvió a caer y quedo con el pie siendo un blanco fácil.

Sango corrió asía Inuyasha, aprovecho que estaba con la guardia baja, se sentó sobre el estómago de Inuyasha dejándolo inmóvil y con una pinza pequeña comenzó a retirar el alambre, el Hanyô rasguño el hombro derecho de la joven en un intento de liberarse, la joven hizo una mueca de dolor, luego se vengaría, pero por ahora lo ayudaría. Al terminar Inuyasha soltó un suspiro, tal vez de alivio o de dolor, no se sabe pero seguramente fue por la segunda, ya que dolió demasiado, Sango volteo a Inuyasha y con una mirada victoriosa le mostro la pinza con el ENORME pedazo de alambre

**-¡wau!-** fue todo lo que dijo a Inuyasha, pero su rostro mostraba su estado de sorpresa O.O así era su cara, literalmente –**Entonces si era grave, gracias y lamento lo que te hice-**

**-sí, de nada y respecto a esto**- mostro su herida a Inuyasha **–necesitas esforzarte más si quieres que te perdone… -**luego de terminar de hablar se levanta y se cubre la herida, Inuyasha se reincorpora **– debo esterilizar ambas heridas- **de dirige a su habitación y toma una botella de alcohol, Inuyasha entra y logra divisar una foto suya y de shippo

**- qué demonios es eso- **señala la imagen sobre una cama

**- sabía que tu curiosidad se haría presente y entrarías, esto es de lo que quería hablarte...-**señala la imagen** – No perteneces a este mundo, y tampoco, se suponía, deberías de existir-**

**- ¿qué es lo que tratas de decirme?-**

– **Me refiero – **se acerca a el** – Que en este mundo tu eres una caricatura Japonesa, creada por una mujer, llamada Rumiko Takahashi, eres famoso hay que admitir y tu personaje le ha cambiado la vida a mucha gente, estoy incluida entre ellos… volviendo al tema, no sé qué hacer para regresarte a tu mundo, lo lamento Inuyasha, estas atrapado en este lugar hasta entonces…-** termino de hablar y se alejó de Inuyasha, ella esperaba que él se transforme en su forma Yôkai y le quite la vida, pero nada de eso pasó, solo Inuyasha respondió con un simple

**-De acuerdo… no sé qué are pero… lo que menos quiero hacer es regresar…- **respondió con la mirada baja, su voz era cortada y parecía que no había alma dentro de el, estaba confundido.** – Te agradezco por habérmelo dicho, y no habértelo guardado- **¿Inuyasha estaba agradeciendo? _¡El mundo está loco!_ Pensaba Sango

**- Inuyasha ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Y más importante aún, si no regresaras… ¿adónde iras?- **le pregunto Sango, estaba preocupada, por aquel joven, del cual había aprendido muchas cosas.

**-eso… no lo sé, no estoy seguro, eres la única persona a la que conozco**- la miro, y sus ojos cautivaron a la chica hasta tal punto que la hicieron estremecer, ahora sabía que sentían Kikyo y Kagome al mirarlo a él, al mirarlo a Inuyasha.

**-pues, si soy tu única conocida por ahora, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?- **le pregunto algo dudosa… en ese momento estaba rogando que su padres jamás regresen de ese viaje que estaban realizando…

**-¿estás diciéndolo enserio?-** su rostro mostro sorpresa, ella era la primera persona que conocía y que no lo juzgaba por ser un "impuro" o un "monstruo", a decir verdad se sentía cómodo con ella, y aunque tuvieron un pequeño "choque" al principio, esa joven le caía bien, y él le caía bien a ella _¿Ella había dicho que yo le cambie la vida?_

**-si Inuyasha, tú me agradas mucho y… ¡te adoro!-**ella comenzó a gritar**- Eres genial! Adoro todas tus películas, y tú serie y… **-Inuyasha la callo colocando su mano sobre l boca de la joven

**-Está bien, me quedare contigo, solo que no vuelvas a hacer eso o me dejaras sordo- **Inuyasha retiro su mano con lentitud y la joven se quedó en silencio –** Ahora, ¿qué debo hacer?-**

**-¿qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- **pregunto algo desorientada

**-me habías dicho que si te contaba lo que había sucedido, yo tenía que hacerte alguno "favores"- **le respondió Inuyasha aunque no entendía muy bien algunas de las palabras que había dicho

**-¡lo recordaste! Yo lo había olvidado… **_¡Viólame! na… como si fuera a pasar,¿ que hago yo pensando estas cosas? _**Pues quiero pedirte tres cosas…- **ella bajo la mirada

**-are lo que me pidas, te lo debo, por dejarme quedarme contigo-**

**-bueno… pues… ¡dame tu autógrafo, quédate conmigo y nunca te vayas!** – le da un libreta

**-¿qué es un autógrafo?- **pregunto un Inuyasha confundido

**-pues, autógrafo es… una firma, tú haces un, algo así como un garabato en una hoja de papel y le pones tu nombre… mira este es mi autógrafo**- tomo una hoja de papel en su libreta e hizo un garabato en el que decía "Sango" debajo del en letras pequeñas.

**-yo no hago eso, pero veré que puedo hacer-**Dijo tomando la libreta y el lápiz negro que tenía Sango en sus manos, al principio se quedó mirando el cuadernillo y haciendo gestos… no quería demostrar frente a la joven que era un inservible que no sabía hacer un "autógrafo" sea lo que sea, dio un vistazo al garabato que había hecho la joven y trato de imitarlo, hiso un par de rallones, y dos letras, una "i" y una "y", entonces se lo devolvió.

Ella miro el "dibujo" del hanyô que estaba frente a ella, pudo notar que el trato de imitar su firma, pero no le importó, guardo el libreta en su mochila y se sentó en su cama.

**-ven siéntate, tengo que explicarte varias cosas- **dijo, el muchacho le obedeció y se sentó junto a ella, mientras tanto, Sango tomo su mochila, la cual estorbaba ya que estaba justo a su lado sobre la cama y la dejo en el suelo, sin bajarse de la cama, Inuyasha siguió a la joven con la mirada.

**-pues, empezare explicándote… ¿qué tengo que explicarte?- **Miro a Inuyasha un poco confundida, era cierto, en suposición ella ya le había explicado todo… Que él era una caricatura, que el… era una caricatura… caricatura… Nada más…

**-No… estoy seguro- **El medio-demonio tenía una mirada de "no se nada" mientras que a la joven le estaba resbalando una gotita estilo animé en la cabeza.

**-¡Ah sí! La razón de mi nombre- **Dijo mientras tenía una chispa en sus ojos e Inuyasha la miro con cierta curiosidad

**-cierto, dijiste que también me lo ibas a explicar, tu nombre es- **hizo una pequeña pausa** – ¿Loana?, porque el "Sango", no sé si me entiendes, ¿porque te dicen así?-**

**-Bueno, veras… cuando era pequeña, yo no tenía amigos en la escuela, nadie quería jugar conmigo, ni siquiera me hablaban, es más cada vez que volteaba me encontraba con miles de rostros viéndome con mala mirada…-**

Inuyasha la interrumpió** –se cómo se siente, que nadie te acepte… Lo sé- **la miro a los ojos** –continúa-**

**-Luego, un día conocí a una chica, Kikyo…**

**-¿Kikyo?- **Inuyasha tuvo un tic, al principio se sintió identificado con la historia de Sango… ¡pero ahora! Jojo

**- Ah sí, pero no a la sacerdotisa, ja ella no tiene ni un pelo de sacerdotisa, hablando de eso, recordé que el jueves tengo una fiesta en casa de Miroku –**tomo su celular y empezó a revisar el almanaque**- ¡sí!, es el jueves**

**-¿Miroku**?- Inuyasha volteo a mirarla de nuevo** – ¿aquí también esta ese pervertido?- **recordó la situación que había entre los Sango y Miroku de su época** - ¿y a ti, te gusta Miroku?-**

Sango palideció, y ella podía jurar que le dieron ganas de devolver la cena que había comido hacia una hora** –Oh que asco- **llevó su mano a tapar su boca e inflo sus mejillas, por unos segundos** – Nada mal, pero necesito un MENTITA- (n/a: entienden que pasó? Tengo miedo de que haya quedado confuso)**

Inuyasha comenzó a reír frente alcomentario de su nueva amiga, pensaban igual sobre la personalidad del joven monje Miroku **– ¿Pues qué izo Kikyo?-** le pregunto a Sango con un poco de curiosidad

-**La conocí cuando unos chicos me estaban molestando, ella los alejo, los golpeo para ser más específica… Ella me contó que era despreciada también por mirar animé, al principio ni yo sabía de qué se trataba eso del anime, pero comencé a juntarme en todos los recreos con ella y nos volvimos amigas, con el tiempo se sumaron al grupo muchos amigos… Shippo, Koga, Hakkaku, Naraku, Shesshomaru, Kagura, Kaguya y Hakkudoshi, y hace más o menos un mes conocí a Miroku y Kagome…** - Ella volteo a mirar a Inuyasha y tenía un semblante extrañado

**-Lo que puedo entender de lo que me has dicho es que ella te dio amigos- **Le dijo con semblante serio

**-si… eso sería un resumen- **

**-pero aún no me explicas el porqué de tu nombre…-**

**-ah cierto… pues cuando nos conocimos todos, éramos fanáticos de InuYasha y-**

**-Fataticos que? Míos? Y que es un fatatico**

**-No, fanáticos de InuYasha- **señalo el afiche** – Fanáticos de la serie, la caricatura… Y un fanático en una persona que… oh demonios- **ella se levantó _Mamá siempre tiene razón cuando me dice que hay que tener un diccionario a mano…_

**-¿que sucede?- **dijo algo confundido al ver lo que hacia la joven de este mundo.

**-na…nada no te preocupes, es solo que no se explicártelo bien…- **dijo mientras revisaba su mochila- **¡Aquí esta! – **dijo con entusiasmo mientras sacaba un cuadernito rojo de su mochila que decía el letras grandes y doradas "diccionario"** – Muy bien aquí esta, "fanático", Aquella persona que se entusiasma ciegamente por algo, por ejemplo, Fanático de la opera o en mi caso – **se señala**- ¡fanática del Anime!**

**-¡Ah! También sería cuando te gusta mucho algo… - **dijo Inuyasha

Sango se enfadó_Si ya lo sabía para que me pregunta _**-pues sí, esa sería una definición mucho más sencilla- **dijo Sango con una mirada con flamas en sus ojos.

**-No te enfades Sango, tu definición no fue errada y además la comprendí, bueno todo menos lo de la parte de la ópera, no sé qué es**- dijo tratando de consolarla con una gota de anime en la cabeza

**-Gracias Inuyasha, la ópera es… diablos**-comenzó a buscar de nuevo en su diccionario

**-Ya, ya Sango no importa… está bien… **

**-Bueno… Inuyasha, tengo que dormir, es muy tarde y le prometí a Kikyo que mañana faltaría a la escuela para recuperar las energías, ¿quieres dormir? Tienes muchas camas de hecho… están las de mis dos hermanos y la de mis padres…-**

**-y que hay de esta**- señalo a la que estaban sentados, la de Sango

**-si quieres dormir en esta **_si si si _**pues te la daré… yo me iré a dormir a la de mi hermano. Buenas noches… mañana nos vemos! Eso creo…**

**-¿porque solo lo crees?**

**-pues… solo te diré que, llevo tres días enteros sin dormir, tal vez siga de largo. Adiós Inuyasha**- la joven se va y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Inuyasha solo**.**

**-Bueno, nuevo mundo… nuevo comienzo… - **se recuesta sobre la cama y cierra los ojos. Vuelve a abrirlos y ve al poster de Sango, al lado de ese había una imagen de Kikyo abrazando a Inuyasha** –Kikyo… te extrañaré… Tres días sin dormir, eso no es posible…Bueno, no para un humano ¡debe sentirse terrible!**

…**Con Sango…**

Sango estaba en la habitación de sus hermanos, se fue a la cama colgada ya saben algo así como una silla-hamaca y, ya con su piyama azul y su cabello suelto, que le llegaba a una altura de los hombros, se recostó, no sin hamacarse un rato en la camita de su hermano, su mundo, estaba a punto de cambiar. Sin nada en la cabeza ya, se durmió, cosa que anhelaba desde hacía ya una semana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ohyo! Como están? Aki SangoxxXxxKikyo

Estoy super atareada con tanta tarea, tal y como Sango xD

Eh aquí unos adelantos del próximo capitulo…

Inuyasha! Que haces con Kuroro!

Oye tus bestias están ladrándome

Yo tendría que estar durmiendo!

Yo quiero una rebanada!

Muerete!¬¬

Este es el peor día de mi vida!

Ah! Porque a mi!

Proximo Capitulo…. Día de diversión para el Hanyô

Sayonara!


	3. Día de diverción para el Hanyô

**¿Esto será un sueño? No, no lo es ¿verdad?**

Un fic de Inuyasha y Sango…

_Resumen_: Loana, o como la llaman sus amigos… "Sango" es una chica normal, con calificaciones promedio, cansada de la monotonía de su vida, ella y sus amigos, al decidir que su vida era demasiado aburrida, decidieron ponerse entre ellos, nombres de personajes de anime, así es como ella ganó su tan preciado "Sango"; Sango estaba sola, de repente oye un sonido que proviene de su patio trasero. Al salir a investigar, encontró a un muchacho algo chiflado. Acabamos de descubrir que se trata del mismísimo Inuyasha, Este se ha quedado a vivir temporalmente con la joven, hasta descubrir cómo puede regresar a su época…

En este fic INUYASHA (así es, solo Inuyasha) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. No mia… por desgracia…

((Lugar))

-**DIALOGO-** acción - _pensamiento_

Creo que ya no hay nada más… disfrútenlo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo III: Un día de diversión para el Hanyô.

Sango fue obligada a despertar, no solo por los rayos de luz que emanaban de la ventana, los cuales alumbraban su rostro, tampoco por el sonido de la licuadora, ni el del televisor, ni el del sonido de los perros ladrándole a Inuyasha el cual estaba sobre la mecedora junto a ella… ¡UN MINUSCULO MOMENTITO! ¿Licuadora? ¿Inuyasha? ¡O demonios! Sango se despertó de un brinco.

**-Inuyasha, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacen los perros aquí? ¿Por qué esta prendida la licuadora?-**

**-si buenos días Sango, yo también te amo… puedes hacer tu magia con… **-señalo a los perros-

**-¡Toboe, Claws, Scizors! ¡Ya basta!-** les grito**- ¡Afuera!**

Los perros sin nada, se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la casa.

**-wau Sango, ¡eres como la hembra Alpha!**

**-que sucedió…- **le dedico una mirada asesina

**-muy buenos días para ti también, vuelve a dormir, tengo todo arreglado…**

**-no te lo tomes mal Inuyasha… pero no te creo** – le dijo Sango, levantándose de la hamaca, y acomodándose su ropa.

**-¿por qué no?-**Inuyasha salto frente a ella, aunque callo en su típica pose de perro

**-pues, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Porque si!- **

**-¿nani?**

**-no sé, yo tampoco me entendí…- **desvio la mirada

Inuyasha se quedó mirándola y lo único que hizo, en respuesta a lo que ella dijo fue, simplemente, levantar una ceja.

Una hora después, Aparentemente a las 3 de la tarde, Sango estaba discutiendo con Inuyasha,

**-¿¡Inuyasha, que haces con Kuroro!- **le grito Sango a Inuyasha

Kúroro era la gatita negra y blanca de Sango, tenía unos ojos verde oscuros, y unas manchas blancas alrededor de sus ojos, en el resto de su cabeza y cuerpo era negra, Inuyasha estaba jugando con la gata, pero no de forma normal, quiero decir, no con un hilo o una pluma, Inuyasha estaba tomando de las patas a Kúroro y tirando de ellas, o sino tirando de su cola.

**-solo juego con ella…- **dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la gata

**-¡Inuyasha! Si lastimas a Kúroro te lastimaré- **gritandole

**-Tranquila... no le haré daño a tu gato**- En el momento en el que Inuyasha dejo de hablar, se escuchó un maullido y un "sonido desgarganté", Inuyasha pego un sacudón y luego volteo con una mirada algo así (-.-) y reclamo a Sango

**-Tu Gata es una criatura cruel y abusiva-**

Sango se limitó a sonreír, en ese momento, alguien toco a la puerta de Sango, se trataba de Kagome (Micaela) su amiga, estaba llorando, en el momento en el que Sango abrió la boca para preguntarle a la joven que sucedía, esta comenzó a soltar más lágrimas y abrazo a Sango.

**-Sango, Hakkudoshi va a saltar del puente en el cruce de ciudad, ¡va a suicidarse!- **Kagome gritó, sacudiendo su cabello. Sango abrió la boca y se reincorporo.

**-¡Ese es el hermano de Kikyo! Tenemos que detenerlo, ¡ella va a sentirce devastada! Vamos en la bicicleta de mi hermano Joey, Kagome, quédate aquí!- **Sango le gritó, desbloqueando la bicicleta azul y negra de su hermano Joey.

**-No, yo también voy, es mi mejor amigo**!- Kagome gritó, agarrando la mano de Sango.

**-Ya… no caben 3 personas en una bicicleta!- **Ella gritó.

**-Sango, iré contigo, ¡me necesitaras en esto!- **gritó Inuyasha, mientras que el corazón de Sango se tambaleó, que estaba teniendo un efecto muy grande en ella.

**-Sango tranquila- **le dijo Inuyasha colocando su mano en el hombro de Sango tratando de calmarla** - vamos a encontrar una manera. ¿Sabes? , Miroku me enseñó a usar la cosa extraña. Use ese carro del lado de las ruedas, bloqueo a la defensa hacia atrás, vamos a poner en ese a Kagome. ¡Muévanse!- **Inuyasha dijo, Subiéndose sobre la bicicleta. Rápidamente, y con Kagome en el manubrio, Sango en el asiento e Inuyasha en los pedales, se pusieron en marcha.

Para desconcierto de Sango, Inuyasha realmente podría hacer que la bicicleta vaya rápido, ganando velocidad casi incontrolable. Kagome gritó direcciones, junto con una cadena de maldiciones a nivel de Inuyasha, cuando Sango decidió que el capó de los coches eran muy divertidos de usar como los reductores de velocidad, volando sobre la mayor parte de las carreteras. Finalmente, llegaron al puente, chillando a su fin. Kagome y Sango corrieron hacia Kikyo, que trataba de consolar a Hakkudoshi para que considerara bajar desde el borde del puente. La policía, los hombres de la cámara y los demás estaban todos alrededor de la zona, muy asustados. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer, sin duda ese era uno de los momentos en los que él, realmente se sentía como un ser inútil e inservible, miro a Sango, la cual estaba completamente devastada, rápidamente volteo hacia uno de los autos del que había salido un hombre y se puso a ver de qué se había perdido, vio por el vidrio que el hombre había olvidado una especie de mascará de la misma que usaba Sango (la taijiya) pero de un color rojo, la cual, para casualidad, combinaba con su atuendo, no dudo en entrar al auto, tomar la máscara y colocársela, se dirigió Asia Sango y le dijo, "no me extrañes, preciosa" y salto por encima de la parte superior del puente.

Sango, grito el nombre de Inuyasha y corrió hacia el borde del puente, cuando se dispuso a mirar solo divisó a Hakkudoshi, mirando hacia el agua, como si estuviese buscando a algo. _¿Acaso me llamo preciosa? _Fue lo único que se puso a pensar Sango

**-No, Hakku, ¡NO!- **Kikyo gritó, tratando de romper el agarre de la policía. Hakkudoshi saltó sobre el borde, sólo para ser atrapados en el aire por un salto de Inuyasha. El niño quedo colgado boca abajo por un momento, Inuyasha le acuna en sus brazos con fuerza.

**-Oye chico, yo sé lo que es perder a un ser querido, lo sé muy bien, y yo no voy a dejar que eso suceda aquí! Muchas personas se preocupan por ti, Kikyo, tu hermana se está volviendo loca, lo mismo con Kagome, la cual está llorando; y Sango... ¡Un poco de paciencia!- **Hakkudoshi se agarró al torso de Inuyasha, como el usó sus poderosos brazos y con mucha fuerza y agilidad comenzó a escalar el puente. Rápidamente saltó por encima de la orilla, y por ultimo coloco a Hakkudoshi en los brazos de Kikyo. La policía y la prensa de inmediato lo inundaron, pidiendo millones de preguntas. Sango rápidamente rebuscó y logró sacar a Inuyasha, sentándolo en la bicicleta y saliendo pedaleando a toda velocidad. Se detuvo cerca de un parque, la brisa del mediodía de ese día era muy tentadora y llamaba a miles de jóvenes a sentarse en el verde y húmedo césped a tomar una siesta, lástima que era jueves y tenían que ir a la escuela ¿no? . Decidieron sentarse en un banco, Inuyasha se quitó la máscara.

**- ¡Lo salvaste! Eso fue impresionante, Inuyasha. Un jueves por la mañana... **Inuyasha se ruborizó pero trato de disimularlo.

**-No fue nada, el chico era un peso mosca.- **Dijo Inuyasha a Sango, dijo mientras se levantaba.

**-Me alegro de que puedo hacer algo bueno para este mundo. Es mucho más fácil que luchar contra los demonios.- **Inuyasha añadió, ejercitando el musculo de sus hombros.

**-Ayuda, él ladrón tiene mi cartera!-**Inuyasha volteo, viendo a un hombre vestido con un abrigo negro robar el bolso de una anciana. ¡Zas! Sango no había llegado a pronunciar el nombre de Inuyasha, este había corrido tan rápido. En tan solo un centenar de mili-segundos Inuyasha logro llegar a la bolsa-ladrón esquivando a través del parque, a través del tobogán y llegando hasta el sube y baja. El agarró al ladrón por la parte posterior de su cuello y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro, aterrizando en la hamaca. Lo envolvió en las cadenas de la misma, tomó la bolsa y volteo hacia la anciana.

**-Aquí tiene, señora**.- Inuyasha le entregó el bolso, y esperó a Sango la cual estaba corriendo hacia su dirección, Sango tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, riéndose de Inuyasha**. **

**-Inuyasha, estas en este mundo no más de tres días y ya eres como un súper héroe en la ciudad.- **Sango le dijo a Inuyasha, riendo a la ligera.

**-Quizás, quizás. Oye, ¿es que un bebé se supone que debe estar ahí arriba sobre un coso andante cayendo por las escaleras?- **Inuyasha le preguntó, observando a un bebé a través que caía cuesta abajo en un cochecito, cayendo por las escaleras. Sango quedó sin aliento**. **

**-¡No! Bebé, para!-** Sango gritó, mirando como el bebé cayó por el borde. Inuyasha corrió, y se deslizó por el suelo, tomando al bebé en el aire. Inuyasha sostenía al bebé mientras que, al perder el equilibrio callo de cara al suelo, recibiendo un buen montón de tierra y grava bajo de su ropa y también entrando en su boca. Sostuvo al bebé, con la cara bien plantada en el suelo.

**-Ayaaaaaaa...- **Inuyasha se quejó, dejando que Sango lo ayudara a levantarse. La madre pasó por encima de Inuyasha, obviamente, hablando por su teléfono celular.

**-Gracias por salvar mi bebé-. **Con eso, la simple madre cogió al bebé y se alejó. Sango parpadeó y se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó pasos, se acercó a Inuyasha lo levantó y luego le sonrió. Inuyasha le sonrió con un poco de graba entre los dientes luego tomo un semblante serio y comenzó a caminar de la mano de Sango. Inuyasha volteo al oir otro sonido, al ver de que se trataba, vio a un niño en un triciclo aplaudiendo

**- ¿¡Que quieres niñato!-**Inuyasha pregunto, al mismo tiempo que tosió un poco de grava. El niño miro la cabeza de Inuyasha, había llamado su atención las orejas de Inuyasha, las cuales se movían, el niño volvió a la tierra y comenzó a hablar.

**-¡eso fue la pura onda!- **Sango comenzó a reír nerviosa, mientras que Inuyasha solo levantó una ceja. Él niño salto de su triciclo y comenzó a correr en círculos y con los brazos extendidos alrededor de Inuyasha.

**-Tienes súper poderes como un rayo láser y súper fuerza y una identidad secreta y un super nombre y un súper traje como gatubela?- **El niño pregunto de manera súper-veloz dejando a Inuyasha un poco confundido

**-Ehm, no tengo exactamente súper poderes...- **Inuyasha respondió rascándose su cabeza

**-¡Claro que si! Corres muy rápido, y también tu tiraste a ese hombre por sobre tu hombre como su fuera una muñeca! Desearía tener poderes como tu! Tienes un nombre, algo así como un "super-nombre"? **Inuyasha parpadeo, y comenzo a pensar en la pregunta del niño.

**- Han… Youkai.- **Inuyasha respondió un tanto indeciso. Al niño le brillaron los ojos, repitió el nombre de su "súper héroe" y con una llamada de su madre, el niño volvió a su triciclo y pedaleo hasta su dirección. Inuyasha respiró y miro a Sango.

**-Eso fue extraño- **Dijo Sango. Inuyasha solo respondió con un simple "si" y volvió a toser un trozo más de grava.

**-Pareces un ventilador, pero uno viejo y oxidado.- **Sango le dijo a Inuyasha y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

**-Algún día sabré que significa lo que acabas de decir, y te va a ir mal…-**

Sango vio que había un pequeño puente en el parque, miró a Inuyasha y subió al borde de este.

**-no te atrevas, o me lanzó- **voltea a mirar, y le da un poco de vértigo** – no… eso esta mal…-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- YA EN CASA DE SANGO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Este mundo es tan desordenado. Los bandidos son casi normales, ¿pero el suicidio? Y la mujer que no prestó atención a su hijo, el niño podría haber muerto en ese artefacto, ¡mientras que ella estaba hablando con ese cuadrado de metal!- **Inuyasha maldijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, en sus ojos podía leerse la ira. Sango dio un pequeño resoplido de aire.

**-Nuestro mundo es corrupto. Todo el mundo anhela el poder. Es triste... No hay demonios, pero el mundo es peor ahora-. **Sango explicó, sentada en su cama. Inuyasha respondió con un suspiro. **-de seguro deseas volver a tu mundo luego de ver esto… ¿verdad?-**

**-Todavía no. Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo está pasando. ¿Quizás Hanyoukai podría darme una mano? Además, esa cosa ruidosa aún no ha terminado de lavar mi ropa todavía.- **

Dijo Inuyasha señalando un lavarropa, se agacho para ver por el vidrio circular y miro a la ropa que giraba y giraba… y giraba y giraba y giraba…

Sango entregó a Inuyasha un viejo abrigo negro de su hermano, una remera anaranjada de "Bleach", cosplay de Ichigo Kurosaki, un pantalón largo militar, Inuyasha se vistió y luego se fueron al comedor. Después de una comida rápida de "el pulpo sin rostro" y bolas de arroz, que rápidamente preparo Sango para que Inuyasha se sienta un poco en la época feudal, salieron camino nuevamente a la plaza, Sango llevaba un regordete libro en cuya portada decía "veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino" en la mano y una mochila blanca con flores azules, en la cual colocó la mancara que Inuyasha consiguió por si acaso, en el camino, Sango le contó a Inuyasha algunas cosas que debía Y NO DEBIA hacer en este mundo.

En el parque, unos niños estaban jugando en una especie de carrusel mecánico, algo muy manufacturado… Eran una niña y tres niños, dos empujando y los otros dos restantes estaban sobre dicho objeto, los niños que estaban sobre el carrusel estaban relajando su cabeza sobre el barandal trasero, cantando una canción, en un momento uno de los niños pide que aumenten la velocidad, y los otros niños obedecen, y aumentan la velocidad, los niños ríen, Inuyasha está sentado junto a Sango, observando este momento y recordó su infancia, este mundo es diferente al de él, pero le hubiera gustado haber pasado por ese momento de la infancia, y luego tratar de recordarlo y recordar risas.

Inuyasha miro a Sango, la cual estaba leyendo el libro, se relajó sobre el respaldar del banco de la plaza y trato de leer lo que la joven estaba leyendo, acercó su cabeza un poco a la de Sango, al punto en el que su frente y la de ella se tocaron, ella lo miro de reojo, y continuo leyendo.

-**arh!**- se quejó y dejo caer el libro en sus piernas, luego froto sus ojos- **se suponía que yo tendría que estar durmiendo…- **Sango volteo a mirar a Inuyasha, estaba un tanto deprimido, ella podía notarlo, había visto toda su vida a Inuyasha y lo conocía muy bien…

-**Inuyasha, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?**- fue lo único que se animó a preguntar.

-**no… nada en especial**-

En ese momento, una camioneta blanca con vidrios negros se estrelló cerca de ellos, por suerte Inuyasha logro salvar a sango, cargándola y quitándola de la zona de colisión, del carrusel, la pequeña niña salió disparada y cayó al suelo, justo en el camino del hombre que manejaba la camioneta, la policía se acerca al lugar y registran la mencionada camioneta para luego encontrar al conductor y apuntarle con el arma, el hombre no duda y toma a la niña en sus brazos, y de su camiseta, o mejor dicho DEBAJO de su camiseta, toma un arma y apunto a la niña, dando una amenaza de que, si no lo dejaban en paz, la niña las pagaría.

Inuyasha observaba esta escena con rabia, podía jurar que ni el mismísimo Naraku era capaz de semejante atrocidad, miro a Sango, la cual estaba viendo la escena con la misma rabia que él, lo notaba en sus ojos, en realidad no le gustaba ver esa mirada en sus ojos, se dice que los ojos son las ventanas al alma, y Inuyasha no creía que Sango sea una persona, una persona que podía ver a través de sus ojos, era confuso, pero no le gustaba ver maldad en los ojos de Sango. La soltó, le pidió su máscara, y se dispuso a meterse en el camino, solo para meterse en el medio del tiroteo. Luego de cubrir sus orejas, las cuales estaban disfrazadas con una gorra de baseball roja, la cual también le entrego Sango ((n/A: obviamente no soy tan tonta como mandar a Inuyasha a pasear por la ciudad con sus orejitas al descubierto o.o Excepto al principio que si salio hasí nomas pero era por la prisa… si no se apuraban moria Hakkudoshi y nadie quiere eso ¿verdad? *ruido de grillos* he dicho ¿VERDAD? *ruido de grillos* OH VALLANCE AL DEMONIO, no no no esperen ¿adónde van?))

Corrió detrás del bandido, Sango (n/a: sin usar esa testa quiero decir cabeza) por instinto lo siguió se detuvieron frente a una fábrica abandonada, en la cual el ladrón entro sin pensarlo

**-¡ven rápido! ¿Se puede utilizar esto?-** Inuyasha le preguntó, saltando en la parte superior de la caja del ascensor. Sango asintió con la cabeza y apretó los botones para enviarlo a la azotea. **-¡Gracias! ¡Estate preparada para venir por nosotros**!- Inuyasha gritó y le guiño un ojo, mirando a los pisos que pasaban a gran velocidad, luego llegó hasta la azotea. Cuando llegó, se encontró con un gran cable metálico muy largo el cual se le engancho en el brazo derecho, él lo giro alrededor de su antebrazo, MALA ACCION, el cable era muy largo, pero poco a poco lo jalaba hacia el ascensor, que estaba bajando lentamente de nuevo. El tiempo se agotaba. Inuyasha diviso al hombre no muy lejos de él, con la niña entre sus bazos y corrió hacia su dirección.

Cámaras de noticieros, la policía y civiles todo el mundo observó con horror como el hombre arrojó a la niña por la azotea. Inuyasha por suerte llegó a tiempo, y salto tras la niña, todos los ojos de los civiles se posaron en Inuyasha, ese destello rojo que salto a por la niña. Al aterrizar, utilizo las piernas para absorber la fuerza del golpe. Usando su brazo derecho, presiono a la, ahora llorando de terror, niña contra su pecho.

Esto aumentó la par el horrible tire en contra de su antebrazo, el metal estaba cortando su carne. La niña abrazó fuertemente a Inuyasha, gritando por su vida. Con un fuerte salto, Inuyasha cambió de dirección, de vuelta al ascensor y con sus garras corto el cable, pero al romperlo se escuchó un estruendo que recorrió todo el edificio y comenzó a bajar con la niña por el ascensor a toda prisa, la se oyó un estruendo que venía de la azotea, el octavo piso y el séptimo piso, el estruendo cesó, pero comenzaron a caer enormes piedras desde el techo, e Inuyasha trato de esquivarlas todas las que pudos, pero el espacio era reducido, ya que estaba sobre la caja el ascensor, y su espacio se reducia cada vez más.

El policía llevo su dedo índice hacia su comunicador que se encontraba en su oreja y mando un mensaje. **"el edificio se viene abajo, repito, el edificio se viene abajo" **se escuchó la respuesta **"Reporte el estado"** y el hombre respondió diciendo **"no sabemos a cierta ciencia que haya pasado para que el edificio comience a derrumbarse, pero, lo certero es que, la azotea, y el octavo piso se vinieron abajo, ahora el séptimo está en colisión, y el Ladrón, callo de la azotea, y según los paramédicos no muestra señales de vida" **se hoyó la respuesta** "mejor, una escoria menos en el mundo; ¿pero cómo está la niña?"** el policía tardo en responder **"aún no hay noticias, y sinceramente no creo que este viva, no luego de esto" **

"_¿luego de esto?, ¿que significa eso? ¿que pasará con Inuyasha?_" Sango pensaba lo peor, y por un momento, Imagino a Inuyasha, siendo aplastado por una de las rocas, y luego siendo ayado por uno de los medicos forenses, no aguanto más, empujo al policia y se dispuso a entrar, comenzo a correr por la escalera, dirigiendose al sexto piso, Inuyasha estaba bajando en el asensor, lo noto al entrar y ver el marcador del asensor descender, pero, algo era seguro, Sango ayudaria a Inuyasha, y volverian a casa juntos...

_Las piedras me van a matar con semejante impacto... Pero si tal vez se rompiera el cristal para mí... Realmente me gustaría tener u poco de apoyo ahora... ¿¡Sango!_ Pensó mientras miró a la ventana que daba a la oficina sexto piso.

Tan pronto como Sango corrió a través de la puerta, y se vio a Inuyasha tras el cristal, ella agarró un escritorio, y lo lanzó a través del cristal provocando su rotura en forma de tela de araña, a pesar de que no se rompió por completo, Inuyasha dio un golpe con su codo y el cristal termino de romperse; Dejando que Inuyasha y la niña entren en el sexto piso. Inuyasha le dio a la niña a Sango y luego presiono su brazo contra su pecho, al soltarlo la sangre se filtró hacia abajo. Sango se sorprendió de semejante herida, las veía siempre en el anime, pero jamás en la vida real.

**-Sango cálmate no es tan grave**- Inuyasha trato de clamarla pero fue en vano, ya que ese pequeño comentario la altero más de lo que estaba alterada…

**-¿Que no es tan grave? ¿Que no es tan grave?** – Presiono más a la niña contra su pecho –** Inuyasha sabes que esa herida es un corte profundo, dejará cicatriz y tardara aproximadamente un mes en curarse, y si tan solo tratabas de calmarme ahórratelo, soy muy realista en estos casos, y no me calamaras con cualquier cosa-**

**-Sango, tal vez para los humanos sea algo grave, pero para los Yôkaies no, además no dejara cicatriz, tal vez sea profundo para ti, pero para mí es un simple rasguño**…- se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda-

**-¿RASGUÑO?- grito Sango**

**-¡si, rasguño!-**

**-¿Rasguño?-**

**-¡Sí!-**

**-¿Estás seguro?-**

**-Ahora que me lo has recalcado tres veces tengo mis sospechas-**

Sango suspiro y la niña, de aparentemente 8 años, que estaba observando todo, hablo por primera vez

**-Oigan ustedes dos, ¿pueden dejar esta discusión amorosa para después? Hello! El edificio se está viniendo abajo, y si no dejan de discutir este será nuestro cementerio, ¡y no quiero vivir tan joven! Me queda tanto por vivir, ¡tanto por ver!-**

**-¿Amorosa? Oye espera, espera, él / ella no es mi novio/novia**…- Sango e Inuyasha se señalaron mutuamente

**-Pero bien que les gustaría-** susurró la niña

**-si hubiera sabido que eras tan fastidiosa te hubiera dejado caer-** le dijo Inuyasha

**-¡Inuyasha! ¡No seas descortés!-**

Se escuchó otro estruendo, y al ver el techo, vieron que este se venía abajo, Inuyasha tomo a Sango en sus brazos y Saltó por la ventana, que daba con la multitud, pero al encontrarse por el sexto piso, la caída podría ser fatal, y Sango ahogó un grito, la niñita la imitó, Inuyasha solo se concentró en el suelo y no morir por el impacto final, Al llegar al piso, Inuyasha flexiono sus piernas para absorber el impacto, bajo a sango de sus brazos y esta a su vez a la niña, Sango lo abrazo y comenzó a hablarle.

**-Inuyasha- **Inuyasha correspondió el abrazo** -¡tú eres mi súper héroe favorito! Superman, Ironman, Capitán América… no se comparan con Hanyoukai!- **Sango, bromeó pero tenia un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales no tardo en ocultar y secar con sus mangas.

**-Gracias, Sango. ¿Sabes? No sabía que el riesgo seria este- **le mostro su brazo cortado y sangrante**- pero tenía que hacerlo. La vida es importante, lo sé muy bien, es algo que Kikyo y Kagome me han enseñado, sin embargo, parece que este mundo se ha olvidado de eso y ya no la valoran.- **miro a la multitud**- Um, ¿qué le digo a todo el mundo?- **Inuyasha preguntó, vacilante frente a la cantidad de gente que se había reunido. Sango sonrió, mientras que la niña tomó la mano de Inuyasha, llevándolo hacia las luces de flashes y cámaras, para luego soltarlo y correr en dirección a su madre. **-Vámonos, la gente de aquí me está volviendo loco- **Se dirigió a Sango y amagaron a irse, pero fueron detenidos por una reportera

**-Espera, antes de irte dinos a todo el mundo tu nombre, misterioso enmascarado- **Le pregunto la reportera, la cual le acerco un micrófono y el camarógrafo comenzó a enfocar su rostro.

**-Soy Hanyoukai. Ninguna de las personas que he encontrado hoy valora la vida, o la responsabilidad. El honor se ha ido, o tal vez muerto junto con la muerte de los demonios, y espero que luego de haberme escuchado habrán sus estúpidas cabezas y se pongan a razonar, la vida es importante, y nadie la respeta… ¿Qué demonios ha pasado con este mundo? **Con eso, Inuyasha tomo a Sango por su cadera, cargándola, salto a una rama de un árbol, los reporteros voltearon sorprendidos, Uno de los niños tomo su celular y comenzó a grabar a Inuyasha, como se iba del lugar, saltando ágilmente de rama en rama, hasta que nadie ya podía divisarlo.

**-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-… En casa de Sango.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sango estaba viendo la televisión buscando el canal de Warner para ver a Charlie Sheen encarnando a Charlie Harper y al pasar por un canal de noticias, vio algo que llamó su atención y se detuvo en él, apareció un boletín especial

**-. es un boletín especial de noticias. Un joven llamado Hanyoukai ha sido justiciero, por primera vez alrededor de la ciudad de Berisso, haciendo actos sorprendentes para la gente, incluyendo un ahorro para 2 personas de una muerte segura. Si alguien tiene alguna información sobre él, por favor póngase en contacto con las autoridades. Sin embargo, si no, entonces nos quitamos el sombrero ante él, y su joven amiga.-.- **Mostraban fotos de Hanyoukai y al final el video que había firmado el antiguo niño con su cámara de Inuyasha y Sango al alejarce de la multitud.

Sango casi palidece, veía claramente todo, Inuyasha quien estaba junto a Sango en el sofá, arrojó el bol de plástico con palomitas y comenzó a gritar

**-Soy yo dentro de la caja mágica! ¿Cómo llegué ahí dentro?- **

**-****Inuyasha luego limpiaras eso**- señalo la comida que previamente el medio demonio había arrojado- **y recuerdas a toda esa multitud que te preguntaron cosas, pues ellos te tomaron fotos y la pusieron en esta caja mágica-**

Sango fue hacia el comedor dejando a Inuyasha un tanto insatisfecho con la respuesta, volvió con un par de manzanas y comenzó a cortarlas en rebanadas, y antes de que ella pudiera llevarse una rebanada a su boca Inuyasha interrumpió.

**-¡yo quiero una rebanada!-**

**-Muérete-**

**-no tienes corazón-**

Los perros que estaban dentro de la casa, acostados junto a la estufa de leña, comenzaron a ladrarle a Inuyasha

**-Oye tus bestias están ladrándome-**

**-son perros igual que tu-**

**-perros deformes…-**

**-tú eres el deforme¬¬-**

**-¡Ha! Porque a mí?-**

**-porque así lo decidió Dios- **

**-Dios no existe-**

**-lo sé-**

**-¿de veras?-**

**-pues sí, soy atea-**

**-¿a qué cua?-**

**-Atea, persona no creyente-**

**-pudiste decírmelo sin ese libro extraño-**

**-si es que ya lo he explicado muchas veces-**

**-¿Pues si eres Atea, porque mencionas a Dios?-**

**-Porque no importa cuántas veces diga que yo soy Atea, mi familia es creyente, y ellos me han bautizado cuando yo era niña**- Inuyasha levantó la mano pero Sango se le adelanto**- Bautizar es cuando tus padres te envían a la Iglesia, que es la supuesta casa de Dios, para que te mojen la cabeza con agua, la cual se dice, contiene el espíritu de Dios , Además, conozco mucha gente que es creyente, y no tengo intención de volverlos no creyentes, fue mi decisión no la de ellos, y menciono A Dios porque… no lo sé con exactitud, ¡hay Inuyasha esto fue peor que un examen de Botánica, Literatura y Matemática juntos!**

**-****Que es eso?-**

**-Cosas que aprendes en la escuela, Veras, matemática involucra a los numeros, literatura involucra historias y cuentos, y botánica es todo lo relacionado con plantas…-**

**-Ah, la escuela es más complicada de lo que creía… ¿Cómo hacia Kagome con todo eso?-**

**-No lo sé y no me interesa-** Se levantó dispuesta a irse

**-Que tienes contra Kagome-**

**-LA ODIO**- Se detuvo en la puerta

**-¿a cuál de las dos?-**

**-¿dos?-** volteo a mirarlo un tanto confundida/molesta

**-¿Kagome de mi tiempo o Kagome de tu tiempo?**

**-La tuya-**

**-¿la mía?**

**-si idiota-**

Inuyasha un tanto furioso se levanta de la cama, la toma de los brazos y la aprisiona entre la pared y su cuerpo **-Primero: no me digas idiota**- Se calma y su mirada se ablanda –**Segundo: porque la odias, no me respondas que fue por lo que te dije, porque sé muy bien que no es por eso, tú la llamaste "puta" antes de que te cuente lo que me hizo, y si estoy en lo correcto, "puta" no es una linda palabra…-** Inuyasha la suelta

Sango suspira, y se sienta en la cama, Inuyasha se sienta junto a ella.

**-Sé que no la conozco, pero, La odio-**

**-eso ya está establecido Sango- **Inuyasha pone una cara estilo -.-

**-Inuyasha mi nombre no es Sango, y el de mi amiga no es Kagome, es Micaela, y mi Kikyo no se llama Kikyo, su nombre es Sabrina-**

**-Ya lo sé, pero me gusta llamarte Sango, me dijiste que tus amigos te llaman Sango, ¿yo no puedo hacerlo también? ¿Acaso no me consideras tu amigo?-**

-**si lo hago, solo, me siento extraña, porque Sango, la verdadera Sango, es una mujer sensacional, capas de destrozar Yôkaies con su Hiraikotsu, tiene verdaderos amigos, un gato demonio que la ayuda en su trabajo, un hermano con el que se llevaba de maravilla, y yo… yo soy débil, tengo un 5 en Educación Física ,aquellos que eran mis amigos ahora hablan mal de mí a mis espaldas, mi hermano menor me detesta y mi hermano mayor me considera una idiota e inútil, y mi gata no me sirve ni para cazar ratas**- miro a Kúroro y esta se fue por la ventana.

-**Esa personas, pues no saber verte como deben, lo de Educación física no lo entendí, tu hermano menor es un idiota que solo quiere llamar tu atención pero en realidad tu eres su ídolo, quiere que creas que el te odia, pero en realidad te ama, y tu hermano mayor, no lo oigas está loco… y en cuanto a Kúroro dale tiempo, ya te ayudara en cuanto menos lo esperes-**

**- ¿y tú como lo sabes?-**

**-porque ya lo viví, los demás Yôkaies me consideraban un debilucho, pero todos comprobaban lo contrario- **le muestra sus garras y Sango se ríe** – yo siempre sentí fanatismo hacia mi hermano y en ocasiones quise ser como el, y mi hermano mayor me odia y considera inútil, pero está loco así que no lo escucho- **Sango comienza a reír, pero Inuyasha no erraba nada, tal vez ese idiota estaba en lo correcto, y Sango, poco a poco se estaba enamorando de el

**-y que hay de Kúroro-**

**-eso lo dije por decir, pero Kirara ha demostrado que puede sorprenderte… ¿y Kúroro es una gata no? –**

**-mm… supongo que tienes razón- **Sango abraza a Inuyasha y este la Abraza también **–Gracias Inuyasha, me has hecho sentir mejor-**

**-no te debes marchitar a tan temprana edad Sango, tienes mucho por ofrecer, y demostraras al mundo que estás mal, lo sé muy bien-**

**-¿estuviste viendo mis videos de Naruto verdad? ¬¬ -**

**-si yo, solo me choque contra tu extraña cafetera y comenzó a cantar y vi a unas chicas peleando- **Sakura e Ino pensó Sango** - y… me quede trabado-...**

**-y ya comensaste a copiar las fraces de Ino Yamanaka... tienen derecho de auto sabes? que no te pillen robando porque te cobraran los derechos de autor?- **le contesto Sango bromeando, pero Inuyasha no entendio nada **-conque te quedaste viendo a las chicas peleando...**- Inuyasha afirmo con la cabeza

**-baboso…-**

**-¿oye que esperabas? Soy un hombre después de todo-**

**-si… un baboso y muy pervertido hombre, bueno, me iré a dormir, hasta mañana Inuyasha-**

**-Buenas noches Sango…-**

Sango se fue de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se apoyó, largo un suspiro y comenzó a pensar, ya que sabía que el oído de Inuyasha estaba súper desarrollado.

_"Inuyasha es tan tierno y dulce, sin mencionar lo lindo y atractivo que es… Entiendo cómo es que Kikyo y la odiosa esa se enamoraron de él, Sango seguramente estaba enamorada del también, yo siempre creeré que esa escena en la montaña cuando salieron en búsqueda de sake es una prueba… Ahora creo que también caí en la red… Inuyasha… yo solo creía que era obsesión con el anime, no creí que de verdad me gustaba."_

**Sango dejo de pensar estupideces y se dirigió a su habitación, o mejor dicho habitación de sus hermanos y se recostó en la cama de Kohaku, su hermano menor, pensando en las palabras de Inuyasha**

"_**Tu hermano, es un idiota el cual cree que tú eres su ídolo, finge odiarte, pero te ama**__"_

Sango abrazo la almohada de Kohaku, su hermano menor, su hermanito del alma… y soltó un par de lágrimas**,**_ "de verdad Kohaku,¿ de veras mi quieres?, te extraño mucho hermanito…" _miro la hamaca de Joey_, "a los dos" _pensó, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- CON INUYASHA-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oh Shippo, te extraño pequeño mapache…** - recordó todas las veces que Shippo se enfadaba con él por decirle "mapache" a Shippo mientras veía el poster se Sango en el que estaban Inuyasha, y Shippo en su cabeza – **Zorrito, me gustaría volver, y mostrarte a Sango… Loana, a todos ustedes** – Recordó a Kagome – **y poder olvidarte… olvidar las lágrimas que te di como despedida**.-se recostó en la cama y miró hacia el techo, con su cabeza recostada en su brazo izquierdo, ya que aún le dolía su brazo derecho.

"_Sango… quien diría que te conocería…no me esperaba esto, de verdad que no te pareces a Sango de mi época… ella es más fría de lo que eres tú"_ Inuyasha cerró sus ojos _"te amo"_ abrió sus ojos y se levantó bruscamente de la cama _"¿yo dije eso? ¿Te amo? No es cierto, yo odio todo sobre ti, odio lo terca que eres, tu, tu preocupación hacia mi cuando me hago rasguños en el brazo_" mira su brazo derecho _"está bien tenías razón en ese momento, pero odio tú, tu avaricia con la comida, como manejas a tus bestias que están afuera" _mira por la ventana y ve a Toboe mirándolo _" las cuales me están espiando ahora, ¡ SÍ !, odio… odio… ¡Todo sobre ti!"_ se recostó de nuevo

**-¿Por qué?… ¿te amo?-**

**-Es oficial... me e enamorado de otra humana... ya van tres en la lista... y espero que esta sea la ultima y que no muera en el intento de...-** Inuyasha se lebanta bruscamente - **no no no eso no...**- escupe dos veces **-toco madera toco madera, eso no pasará**- se sienta en la cama **- ese Charlie Sheen, es un payaso y ya me contagio sus estupideces, ¿que ve Sango en ese idiota?-**

Inuyasha se sentó y miró hacia la puerta, por la cual había salido Sango, se quitó a Tesseiga y lo colocó junto al pie de la cama…_**"en este mundo, y junto a sango, la mujer que amo y deseo, no te necesitare, si algún día vuelvo a mi mundo te buscaré de nuevo, pero solo volveremos, si ella quiere volver conmigo…" **_ se sentó de espaldas a la pared, mirando por la ventana, al cielo oscuro, solo podía ver a la luna… en su cuarto menguante, dentro de muy poco tiempo, se convertiría en un humano, y para ese momento, le pedirá a Sango, que se convierta en su pareja.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ok, me quedo extraño el final, pero no podía aguantarlo, Sango ama a Inu, e Inu también :3 wiiiii xD ok, estoy supeeeer locaaa pero bueno jajaj**

**Adelantos del prox. Capitulo:**

**Inuyasha, tengo que ir a la escuela, tengo exámenes**

**Hasta en este mundo esas cosas me atormentan**

**Ok, ustedes, ayúdenme, como me gano su corazón**

**No me presiones humano solo soy una gata**

**Kikyooooo no se nada! Moriré!**

**Oye niño, solo soy un perro!**

**Proximo capitulo: Gran excitación! Pánico animal, en casa y en la escuela !**


	4. ¡Panico animal!

¿Esto será un sueño?, no. No lo es ¿verdad?

Bueno, ya puse el resumen en los otros tres capítulos así que, ya deben de saberlo no?

Hubo un cambio de planes, ya deben haber leído los adelantos, tenía todos los capítulos hechos pero… se me borraron todos así q tengo q empezar a hacerlos todos de nuevo… espero no se molesten

Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Rumiko Takajashi, si fuera mío se quedaría con Sango o Kikyo y no con Kagome¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-33

Cap. 4: Gran Excitación, pánico animal en casa y en la escuela

Sango estaba profundamente dormida, muy profundamente, de repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se trataba de la alarma, la cual había sonado ya tres veces y ella tan solo cancelaba.

Al sonar la cuarta vez ella se levantó perezosamente de la cama de su hermano, su cabello alborotado bailaba sobre sus hombros; ella froto sus ojos mientras bostezaba, a su lado se encontraba su gata Kúroro la cual abrió sus ojos al sentir como la cama se sacudía, bostezo y al igual que su ama se estiro, luego salto de la cama, solo para volver a acostarse sobre la alfombra del suelo.

A la izquierda de Sango yacía a su lado su perro ovejero alemán Toboe, su pelaje era suave y brillante, Sango comenzó a acariciar el cuello del perro, el cual, al sentir aquel contacto se levantó sobresaltado, solo para ver a su ama y volver a recostarse más calmado. Sango siempre solía dormir con sus mascotas, aunque a su madre no le agradaba y su padre desaprobaba rotundamente aquello ya que decía que luego de eso, las mascotas se desacostumbraban y en lugar de dormir afuera y cuidar la casa, como según él, era lo debido, los perros vivirían dentro de la casa y no la cuidarían.

A Sango no le importaba y en el momento en el que sus padres volteaban entraba a sus perros, hacia eso desde ya desde hace dos años y nada de lo que su padre había dicho ocurrió, el perro sigue siendo un buen guardián, y la gata está más acostumbrada a estar fuera que dentro, solo entra para dormir.

Sango se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, su flequillo se encontraba completamente revuelto, ella tomo el cepillo y comenzó a peinar el cabello _**(N/a:: para saber más o menos como luce el cabello de Sango, los que conocen a Yuffie de Final Fantasy VII; su cabello es igual) **_poco a poco su cabello pasaba a ser de: un nido de caranchos, a un sedoso y brillante cabello común y corriente. Sango soltó el peine, colocándolo en el estante que se encontraba al lado del espejo; tomo la coleta, atando su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo.

Salió del baño y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de su hermano, buscando sus ropas que había preparado la noche anterior para ir a la escuela, pero no la encontró_, que extraño _pensó Sango, y luego recordó donde dejo sus ropas _En mi habitación _recordó y se dirigió a ella , abrió la puerta con mucha energía donde Inuyasha yacía dormido, el sonido de la puerta no lo despertó, Sango se sintió aliviada, fue hacia el borde de la cama, donde estaba su mochila, se la coloco en su espalda y salió de la habitación, Sango la colocó sobre el sofá, luego prendió el televisor y colocó el canal de noticias

"en el clima de hoy se espera un día soleado con 0 probabilidad de lloviznas, vientos provenientes del noreste y clima máxima de 24"

Sango escucho lo que quería escuchar, apago el televisor y prendió la notebook y colocó un pequeño pendrive rojo, apareció en la pantalla una ventana que decía "ver videos"

Sango oprimió ese link y en la nueva ventana había muchos archivos en los que decía "Inu Yasha" oprimió uno de estos y comenzó a sonar el opening "Change the world".

Luego de ver unos capítulos, Sango tomo su mochila y salió de la casa. Llego hasta la parada de ómnibus, allí detuvo al colectivo, pagó su boleto y se marchó rumbo a la escuela.

En casa, Inuyasha acababa de despertar, noto algo extraño, faltaba alguien, alguien a quien él quería ver, quería hablar con ella, pero… ¿Dónde estaba?, el hanyô busco desesperadamente por toda la casa, pero sus resultados no fueron buenos, Inuyasha no llegó a ningún lado en su búsqueda, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, agotado, en el momento en el que cerró sus ojos oyó una voz- **Al fin paraste de buscar… créeme, por más de que** **sigas buscando, no hallaras a nadie…**- Inuyasha volvió a abrir sus ojos nuevamente con sorpresa,y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al emisor. Inspecciono cada centímetro del lugar, sin encontrar a nadie. Solo a la gata de Sango, se acercó lentamente a ella, con las orejas extendidas, en signo de que estaba alerta, tomó al felino en sus brazos y hablo.

**-hola gatita… has visto a alguien por aquí-** preguntó Inuyasha aun inspeccionando el lugar

**-no, a nadie…-** se escuchó como respuesta una voz femenina, como de una chica de aparentemente 17 años.

Inuyasha, al escuchar la voz miró a los costados desesperadamente, pero no encontró nada, miro a la gata, y le hablo nuevamente.

**-¿hay alguien más aquí?-**

**-no, solo tú…-** respondió la gata moviendo sus orejitas tiernamente

Inuyasha palideció y abrió la boca, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a la gata, la cual comenzó a mover la cola insegura.

**-¿o-oye puedes entender…?-** Inuyasha comenzó a gritar, era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía, ¿acaso seguía dormido?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Con Sango-.-.-.-.-.

Sango acababa de llegar a su escuela, y ya tenía deseos de volver con Inuyasha… la escuela era un lugar que ella detestaba, ya que allí, Le iba muy mal, en primer lugar, sus notas no podían estar peores, sus compañeros la detestaban, por razones que ¡ni ella conocía!, al sentirse tan mal ella no podía concentrarse en hacer los estudios que debía, es más, ella casi siempre escapaba de la escuela y se iba con sus amigos del CEEAT, (Centro de Estudiantes de la Escuela Albedi Thomarioly) que cabe destacar, no eran compañeros suyos, ni tampoco tenían su misma edad. Con el tiempo los maestros comenzaron a llamar a los padres de Sango, preocupados por esta, ya que faltaba mucho a sus clases en la escuela. Sus padres así, un día revisaron los cuadernos de Sango y ¿Qué creen? Hallaron que sus cuadernos y todo lo relacionado con sus estudios, había dejado de usarse desde hacía ya 3 meses. Sango fue castigada y luego se enteró que estaba fuera de la lista de alumnos, sus padres volvieron a inscribirle, y desde entonces, la joven cumple con lo debido. Contra su voluntad ya que sus padres amenazaron con quitarle su preciado internet y arrojar sus video de Inuyasha a la basura… La joven teme a que la profecía se cumpla.

**-¡Sango viniste!-** la recibe Kikyo con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla, el abraso es correspondido.

**-pues sí, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué renuncie a mis videos de Inuyasha que tanto me costó conseguir? ¡Me salieron $5! ¡Un enorme dolor en el trasero! ¡No sabes cuánto trabaje para conseguirlos!-** le contestó Sango en broma a su amiga, acompañado de muchas risas, Kikyo contestó.

**-oh si claro, trabajar, ¿no era que le habías quitado el dinero a tu hermano Joey?-** le pregunto Kikyo a esta con sus brazos cruzados.

**-¡shhh! Lo gané limpiamente-**le dijo frunciendo los labios

**-claro, jugando al truco, con una baraja de cartas bajo tu manga-**Acusó Kikyo a Sango

**-bueno… En mi defensa…-** levanta su dedo índice -** mi cabello si estaba limpio…-**dice tomándose de su cabello. En ese momento la puerta de la escuela, que estaba cerrada hasta hacia unos momentos, se abre, permitiendo el paso a una gran masa de alumnos, los cuales, se movilizaban como ganado para entrar.

Kikyo y Sango se hicieron a un lado, en un intento por salvar sus vidas, él cual rindió frutos; cuando toda la caravana entro, las muchachas se dispusieron a entrar, dirigiéndose, primero al buffet, para comprar un café, y luego al salón 17, salón de clases.

Al entrar, Sango se dirigió hacia la sección 6 del salón, donde se sentaban Koga, shippo, y ella. Los saludo con mucho ánimo y alegría. Sango conoció a sus amigos a principio del año escolar, al principio, el trío era conocido como "el trío del tomariolly" popular por sus guerras de comida, de bollos de papel, por que todas las profesoras renunciaban a causa de ellos, la muerte del hámster del colegio, etc. Pero ellos no eran un trío unido, este trío se odia mutuamente, la guerra, era entre ellos, siempre peleaban, pero entre día los muchachos iniciaron una guerra, en plena hora de clases, donde la profesora no era nadie más ni nadie menos que, la directora. Es, más furiosa que… ¿Naraku cuando descubrió que Kikyo amaba a Inuyasha? (N/A: ósea que estaba muy furiosa xD) Los envió a la sala de detención, los muchachos se aburrieron a tal nivel, ¡que empezaron a hablar y se hicieron amigos!… desde entonces se sientan juntos en clases.

**-¡Buenos días!-** dice Sango

**-¡igual San!-** responden los dos

-¿**estudiaste linda?-** le dice Koga

**-¿que, si hice que?-**

**-¿si estudiaste? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Hoy había examen-**

Sango grita **-me lleva la **** (censurado)-**

Shippo toma una fotocopia y se la muestra aSan** –mira, esto tomará hoy en el examen- **San comienza a leer la fotocopia, y se prepara para irse, pero es detenida por Koga**.- ¡no te vallas que te necesito, para pasarme las respuestas!_**

**-¿pero eres tarado? ¡Yo no estudie!-**voltea Sango

**-¡pues, estudiemos algo antes de que la directora Misneria llegue!- **Responde Koga

**-bueno… tal vez funcione, lo intentaré, ¿que hay que estudiar?-**

**-segunda guerra mundial, paz armada, historia de Hitler, Himler, Ruth, la caída de Hitler, y algo más-**

**-estoy fregada…-**

**-.-.-.-.-.666 En Casa 666-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Inuyasha se encontraba dándole algo de comida a la gata ya que esta, al notar que un humano (o bien eso creía ella) la entendía, aprovecho la situación Y LE PIDIO UN PAR DE BOCADILLOS.

**-¿Así que no eres un humano?- **le pregunto Kuroro sin dejar de comer

**-no, no lo soy- **Respondió Inuyasha mirándola

**-¿eres un hanyô? ¿Que es eso?-**

**-una mezcla de humano y demonio.-**

**-¡ah!... ¿que?-**

**-tsc, olvídalo, no soy humano, con eso ya comprendes que no soy algo normal de este mundo-**

**-aja, ahora que me comprendes quiero pedirte una cosa…-**

**-si, dime gata- **se agacha y queda a la misma altura que la gatita

**-¡JALAME OTRAS VEZ DE MIS PATAS Y TER LAS VERAS CON… ESTAS GARRAS!- **le exclama la gata a inuyasha arraigando sus garras y situándolas frente a su cara.

**-¡oh no, las garras no, piedad!-** responde Inuyasha sarcásticamente

**-oh, ¡es mejor que les temas! Mis garras son poderosas, y lo peor, ¡tienen mente propia!-** La gata sigue con su juego

**-no, no ¡aléjalas! ¡Aléjalas!- **sigue con mucho más sarcasmo pero se cansa de jugar –**no soy tonto, ya las has usado antes…-**

**-ah, ¿ya lo hice?-**

**-si, ya lo hiciste…-**

**-lo siento-**

**-olvídalo, ahora dime, ¿donde esta San…?- **pregunta Inuyasha levantándose y mirando para todos lados

-¿**Ella? Pues en la escuela… ¿Dónde más? Tu también deberías estar ahí, ¿que edad tienes? ¿17 o18?-** pregunta la gata dejando de comer y saltando a la mesa para quedar un poco a altura de Inuyasha

**-ninguna, tengo 200 años…- **responde Inuyasha mirando para otro lado

**-si claro… y yo soy la súper gata voladora…- **dice la gata con una cara un estilo así** (-.-)**

**-pero, ¡lo digo enserio!; soy un demonio, no soy como los humanos de aquí…-** le reclamó Inuyasha acercándose a la gata con una mano en el pecho

**-¡esta bien, que no se te alboroten las orejas compadre!-** la gata calma – **¿y… que intenciones tienes con mi jefa? ¿Planeas hacerle algo? ¡Y sabes a que me refiero**!-

Inuyasha palideció ante el comentario** –¡No pienso hacerle daño!-**

**-no me refiero a eso…-**le dijo mirándolo** –me refiero a lo otro… tu sabes… cha cha cha-**

Inuyasha, completamente sonrojado, Responde al instante -**claro que no-** pero piensa nuevamente -**pero si ella quiere-** dice recapacitando y mirando al techo con una sonrisa

-**Eres un… ¡perro asqueroso, pervertido!-**dijo refunfuñando, mostrando sus colmillos y erizando su cabello

**-¡Cállate tu gata rastrera!- **respondió gruñendo también

**-¡eso no tiene ni sentido!-**

**-ya lo se…- **dice alejándose con intención de salir al patio

**-&&& En la Escuela &&&-**

Koga se encontraba ayudando a Sango, hasta que la profesora llego y comenzó a hablarles a los alumnos.

-¡**Buenos días alumnos!-**

**-buenos días directora miseree…-** respondieron los alumnos _Acaba de venir… ¿Qué tienen de buenos? _Pensó Sango

**-Bien, dejen lo que están haciendo, el examen comienza ahora, solo quiero ver sobre sus pupitres hojas y lapiceras. Nada más…-**la directora ordeno, los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus útiles escolares, Koga volvió a su asiento, dejando a Sango con una duda en su mente, ¿Por qué no optó por copiarse de la prueba en primer lugar?

- De nuevo en casa, 4 horas más tarde-

Inuyasha salio al patio trasero, y divisó a los pastores alemanes, en el momento en el que Inuyasha piso el suelo colmado de césped, los perros comenzaron a gruñirle grandemente**, **Inuyasha trato de calmarlos hablándoles.

**-¡Oigan ya basta!, ¿por que me tratan así?-**

Los perros ladraban pero Inuyasha escuchaba como si hablarannormalmente-** ¡Intruso! ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate!- **exigían a Inuyasha

**-¿Que? ¡No soy un intruso!-** contradice - ¡**Estoy viviendo aquí, porque Sango me lo permite, soy un huésped! Invitado, NO INTRUSO** – exclama Inuyasha tratando de calmar a los caninos

A un lado se acerco scizors, el perro más anciano, y comenzó a ladrar/hablar.

**-no eres un intruso, al ver que has estado tanto tiempo aquí, puedo deducir que no lo eres.-**

**-¡dile eso a tu manada bipolar**!- dijo Inuyasha señalando al resto de los perros

-¿**bipolar?-** ladro Toboe -**no se lo que significa pero deduzco que no es un cumplido ¬¬-**

**-si que lo son, anteayer fueron buenos conmigo, es más se pusieron a dormir sobre mi…- **reclamo Inuyasha

**-¡por que queríamos asfixiarte!- **Toboe le mostró los dientes

Inuyasha comenzó a ladrar a la par con los perros, el vecino Philip, que observó la escena ya que se había subido al muro para cortar los brotes del árbol, se quiso asomar más, pero termino cayendo al suelo de su propio patio.

Inuyasha comenzó a pelear con el perro saltando sobre este y aprisionando con su brazo el cuello del perro, este giro su hocico y comenzó a morderlo, en ese momento scizors interrumpió, lanzando un aullido, llamando la atención de ambos, comenzó a ladrar/hablar

-Pueden detenerse, peleando…- fue interrumpido, ya que alguien abrió la puerta entrando en la escena y encontrándose a:

a) Inuyasha ahorcando a toboe

b) toboe mordiendo el brazo de Inuyasha

y c) a Scizors parado frente a ambos gruñendo

Se trataba de Sango **-¿Qué estas haciendo?...-** pregunto esta

Inuyasha suelta al perro y se acerca a ella –**yo, solo jugaba con el guau guau…- **señala a Toboe

Sango e respondió** -El señor philip me dijo que había un idiota ladrándole a mis perros… -**

**-¿Quien es el? Por cierto, ¿donde estabas? ¡Me tenias preocupado!- **Inuyasha llevo sus brazos a la cabeza, fingiendo despreocupación

**-eh, luchando contra algo que definiría tu futuro, ¿y sabes que vi?-**

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido ¿puede ver el futuro?

Sango continuo hablando –**a mi misma, arrojada en el suelo de la calle, ni siquiera en la calle, arrojada ¡bajo el puente de Bolivia!, ¡si es que hay un puente ahí!-**

**-Bueno, estoy cansada, así que… me iré a dormir… buena suerte Inuyasha…- **continuo Sango, lanzando un bostezo al final** –descansa- **le respondió Inuyasha, entrando en la cocina detrás de ella.

-/!/!·$-

Fin del capitulo. Para este no tube mucha inspiración, y tube que omitir algunas partes que aparecian n el adelanto… ya que mi hermana me borro todo lo que tenia, y tube que empezar todo de nuevo. lo siento T.T


	5. Día Con Amigos

**Cap.4- Un día con amigos**

"Aprobado número 9", fue lo que Sango leyó en su nota del examen, por poco se ponía a llorar, nunca antes había sacado semejante nota en un examen de historia sin antes haber estudiado con anticipación, al parecer esos 20 minutos que dedico con Koga habían funcionado, Sango volteo de su asiento, ya que ese día Koga se sentó detrás de ella, y lo abrazó.

**-gracias-** fue lo que le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Koga correspondió el abrazo y le respondió.

**-de nada, puedes contar conmigo- **

Sango solo respondió con una sonrisa, y volteo nuevamente para continuar escuchando su clase de historia, se trataba de su clase menos predilecta, pero desde ese nueve, decidió que iba a prestar un poco de atención.

**-¡Muchachos reunión Yôkai!- O** eso pensó Sango

Los muchachos se movieron de sus asientos, uno por uno salieron del aula, era toda una caravana de alumnos en dirección hacia la biblioteca, los alumnos se movían en silencio por el enorme pasillo, luego se encontraron frente a una enorme puerta con perillas de plata, al girarla se encontraron con una enorme sala, las paredes tenían más de diez estantes llenos de libros, Koga se dirigió hacia la derecho, el sector de las mesas, la bibliotecaria los saludo con una sonrisa

**-¡hola chicos!-**

**-¡hola clara!-** dijo Koga

**-¿necesitan algo**?-

**-venimos a hacer una reunión Yôkai**- dijo Koga mientras le indicaba a todos a donde se iban a sentar

**-ah, ya veo, ¿necesitan algo?-** volvió a preguntar

**-pues puede ser probable que tardemos un largo rato por lo que tal vez un par de vasos y una jarra de agua estaría bien señorita clara-** le contestó Koga amablemente

**-de acuerdo, enseguida se las traigo**- la señorita Clara le guiño el ojo

Koga se sentó en un asiento y todos comenzaron a hablar.

-**muy bien, hoy abra un festival en el centro de la ciudad, quería saber quiénes iban a asistir y quienes no…-**

**-¿para eso nomas?** – pregunto Sango

-**como que "para eso nomas"** –dijo Kagura imitando la voz de Sango –**es malo ir solo San, se burlan los demás y también, con esas multitudes, no es recomendable ir por sí solo, puede pasar de todo, desde pequeños robos hasta violaciones sexuales…-**

**-bueno… eso es verdad, ¿Quiénes irán?-**

**-Yo iré- **dijo Kikyo

**-yo también- **agrego Kagura

**-y yo- **dijo Gintha

**-yo, yo, yo también- **dijo Shippo

**-¿y qué hay de ti Koga?- **dijo Kikyo

**-yo no estoy seguro, mañana tendremos inglés y… tengo que estudiar, me tomara oral y tú sabes cómo estoy en inglés**- hizo un ademan cómico, pasando su dedo índice por su cuello **-¿y tú Sanguito?- **le pregunto Koga a Sango, la cual estaba pensando que haría con Inuyasha si decidía ir.

**-¿yo?-** reacciono en el momento en el que fue nombrada

**-no, el colibrí…-** dijo sarcásticamente Koga

**-yo no sé si iré, no sé qué hacer con Inuu…-** sango se quedó tildada, no quería decir que estaba con Inuyasha, aunque ella sabía que si confesaba sobre él, nadie le creería

**-tráelo…-**dijo Koga, un poco celoso, ya quería conocer a ese maldito que rondaba en la mente de su Sango

**-eso podría funcionar…-** calculó nuevamente la joven

-.-.-.. En casa..-.-.-

Sango llegó a casa, arrojo su mochila a un lado y fue hacia la habitación de su padre, tomo dinero, y luego busco su cartera, colocó su teléfono, un reloj, un saco por si luego hacia frio y un paquete de galletas. Se dirigió al comedor, y del refrigerador tomo una especie de contenedor pequeño lleno de sándwiches, los colocó dentro de su mochila, volvió al living y miro hacia el reloj de pared.

-**son las 2 de la tarde, y el festival es a las 6…-** Sango se arrojó al sofá **– ¡Aun falta** **muuucho**!- luego callo en cuenta de que faltaba algo insignificantemente importante, nadie podía notar que esto faltaba**– ¿Inuyasha?- **¿a quién engaño? ¡Cualquiera se daría cuenta de su ausencia!

Sango salió de la casa hacia el patio trasero, y se encontró con que Inuyasha estaba arrojado en el suelo durmiendo, Toboe se encontraba sobre él, a su lado scizors y al otro claws, Inuyasha parecía uno más en la manada, Sango comenzó a reír tiernamente, la imagen le daba mucha ternura, Sango comenzó a hablar sola,

**-al parecer está muy dormido, parece muy tranquilo- **_mh… me siento tonta aquí mirando sin hacer nada… _Sango pone una sonrisa diabólica ¡_ya sé que haré!_

Sango vuelve a su habitación corriendo y se topa nuevamente con su mochila, comienza a revisar dentro de ella atolondradamente, de adentro, saca una fibra regordeta y gruesa de un color escarlata brillante, y vuelve al patio, quita la tapa, emitiendo un pequeño ruido, el cual no sirvió para que el hanyô despierte, Sango acercó la fibra al rostro de Inuyasha y comenzó a escribir garabatos en él, luego de acabar, la mujer admiro su "obra de arte" las risas no pudieron evitar pirárselas y llenar el lugar, Inuyasha comienza a quejarse y abre los ojos.

**-uhm… ¡uh! Silencio… ¡me has despertado!- **dice Inuyasha con los ojos aún cerrados.

Sango continua riendo **–oh… Inu… ya…sha!-** dijo Sango entre risas

Inuyasha, al reconocer la voz de la mujer, despierta exaltado, al fin había vuelto –**San, ¡volviste! ¡¿Dónde estuviste?! ¡Me tenías preocupado!- **le reclama como niño pequeño

**-¿de… que... eestas hablando?… estuve fuera solo por… 3 horas…- **le contesta Sango, aún entre risas

Inuyasha, preocupado un poco por como reaccionado su amiga y amor platónico, le pregunta **-¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Comiste algo extraño?-**

**-oh, mi pancita me duele.- **dice abrazando su estomago

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. —A las 5:36 p.m.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango corría de un lado al otro, ya se había arreglado, sus cosas estaban listas, sus perros estaban amarrados, su gata dentro de la casa, su cobayo dentro de su jaula, con protección contra su gata. Todo listo, menos un minúsculo detalle…

**-¡Inuyashaaaa!-**Minúsculo, con muchos músculos…

Inuyasha respondió al instante, este se encontraba dentro de la bañadera, dándose un baño de niño grande, con mucho espuma, un barquito y un patito de goma… -¿**qué quieres?-**

**-¿qué "que quiero"? además de un romance inmortal, lleno de pasión y emoción… y excitación sexual…- **dijo lo ultimo susurrando **-¡quiero que termines de bañarte ahora!**

**-para eso necesitare un barco más grande…-**

**-¡Inuyasha!**

**-ok, ok… dame 5 minutos-**

**-¿5 más? ¿Y que estuviste haciendo la ultima hora y media ahí dentro?-**

**-jugaba al marco-polo con el señor patito y el señor barquito…-**dijo apenado

Sango se golpea la cabeza numerosas veces con la puerta, haciendo que Inuyasha se apresure y termine rápidamente, luego de secarse el cuerpo con una toalla (n/a: ohhh ya me lo imagino (carita picara) no me malinterpreten xD yo solo me imagino como quedará la toalla mojada xDD) sale del baño… pero algo le faltaba a este.

**-¡oh por dios!- **Sango se queda completamente de un color rojo granate** –Inuyasha…- **dice apenada, cubriéndose el rostro

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede?-**

**-no llevas nada…- **no podía terminar de hablar

**-¿Qué?-**

**-abajo…-**

**-no me lanzaras al suelo, no funciona contigo…- **dijo tomándose el collar de cuencas mágico y sonriendo incitadamente

**-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a… abajo tuyo, tú… estas desnudo…- **Inuyasha comprende, y se mira a sí mismo, entendiendo el porqué de las reacciones de la joven. **–oh, ¡con razón sentía frió!-**miró a San, la cual estaba mirando para otro lado, como si tratase de evitarlo, esta se retira corriendo rumbo a su habitación. El se cubrió, poniéndose la ropa que San le prestó, perteneciente a Joey (n/a: órale le encajan toda la ropa de Joey a Inu xD) Corrió detrás de ella, pero escucho que tocaron la puerta, por lo que se acerco y la abrió, no sin antes colocarse un gorro de baseball negro, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un muchacho conocido.

**-¿Koga?-**Inuyasha pego un salto hacia atrás, se podía notar una pequeña vena palpitando en su frente, nunca más quería volver a ver a Koga, ya que siempre lo fastidiaba, hasta se alejo de el, y ahora estaba aquí. **– ¿que haces aquí maldito lobo sarnoso?-**

**-¿lobo sarnoso? El único que le habla así a Koga es… Inuyasha- **dijo la última frase levantando la voz y señalándolo con sorpresa** – ¿eres el Inuyasha de Sango verdad? Claro ella mencionó que te llevaría… y respecto a tu pregunta, vine a buscar a Sanguito-**dijo tratando de entrar en la casa, pero fue frenado por el brazo de Inuyasha.

-¿**Adonde crees que vas? ¡Esta es mi casa y no te dejaré entrar!-**le grito Inuyasha a Koga, empujándolo hacia la salida.

**-¡hey hey, estás llevando tu papel demasiado lejos!-**Le dijo Koga devolviendo el empujón**.- además, esta no es tu casa-** Inuyasha miró a Koga con mirada asesina, por lo que Koga se armó de valor e izo lo más valiente que se le ocurrió… gritar por ayuda** - ¡Sangoooo!-**

Sango oyó un grito desde su habitación, en la que se estaba cambiando de ropa, entonces salió corriendo hacia el lugar desde donde provenía el ruido, cuando llegó a la puerta se encontró con Inuyasha sosteniendo a Koga del cuello de su camisa.

Se acerco a Inuyasha y tomo la mano de este, Inuyasha soltó a Koga y Sango se acerco a este, colocando sus brazos alrededor de Koga, y si eso no había echo hervir la sangre de nuestro amado hanyô. El nuevo/viejo enemigo de nuestro Inu toma a Sango y se aferra a ella envolviéndola con sus brazos, para luego mirar a Inuyasha con mirada no entendía mucho lo que sucedía, tenia una idea, pero no quería creerla, por lo que decidió preguntar de manera a muy cortes y educada. **– ¡¿que diablos sucede aquí?, ¿por que diablos lo defiendes?! ¡Ven aquí ahora!-**

**-no, inuyasha-**

**-¡Sango! ¡Dime que sucede!- **exige Inuyasha

**-el es un amigo, y el vino a buscarnos para ir al festival…-**

**-ah, lo siento- **se disculpa Inuyasha, seguía sospechando, pero se pretendía calmar…

**-No pasa nada-** dice Koga sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza

Todos se preparan para irse, Sango cierra la puerta con llave, y se dirigen al Fest. Durante el camino, Koga desliza su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Sango, al observar de reojo la escena y captar ese momento Inuyasha siente su sangre hervir por lo que toma la mano de la joven, atrayendo su mirada, él hanyô le pide que se detenga, la cual obedece, Inuyasha pide por hablar en privado, lanzándole al mismo tiempo una mirada de puñal a Koga, el cual levanta sus brazos indicando que entendió el mensaje y continua caminando aunque de mala gana, indicándole antes a Sango que el continuaría, y que los vería en el festival.

Sango se sienta junto a Inuyasha en una banca **– ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que me detienes?, ¡ya falta poco!-**

Inuyasha se queja **–No es eso idiota, Es el tarado de tu amigo…- **responde gruñendo al no poder contenerse

**-Inuyasha, calma- **Sango responde tratando de calmar a Inuyasha acariciándole el rostro, una vez que el perro deja de gruñir deja de acariciarlo y le pregunta **-¿Qué tiene el?-**

**-el… su brazo… tu… ¿no te molestó?- **Inuyasha balbuceaba, recién caía en cuenta de que la joven le había acariciado su mejilla y no pudo gozarlo por su entupidos nervios, era obvio que a ella no le importaba ese Koga idiota, faldero, desazón… ¿verdad?, la voz de Sango atrae su atención

-**No, ni siquiera lo note de hecho, ¿había hecho eso?, estaba distraída…-** dice mientras se pierde en sus pensamientos.

**-que… ¿no lo habías notado?-**Inuyasha susurra más para si mismo_¿Pues en que pensabas? _Pensó Inuyasha preguntándose a si mismo si Sango sentía o no algo por aquella copia de Koga

-**No lo noté por… no quieres saberlo… es, una estupidez mía…**- Sango se levanta de su asiento, Inuyasha la imita –**vamos, nos esperan**- toma de la mano a Inuyasha, el cual toma a su vez la mano de Sango.

- - - Unos 25 minutos Luego - - -

Al llegar Inuyasha y Sango se encuentran con Shippo, Kikyo, Miroku y Kagome jugando al ball scrach, un juego en el que arrojaban una pelota a un punto para, a su vez, arrojar a un hombre gordo, peludo y feo al agua. Todos intentan pero ninguno lo logra, había llegado el turno de Sango, esta se acerco un poco, pero no tanto como para hacer trampa, ella desvió un poco la mirada accidentalmente y captó, no muy lejos de ella, un muñeco de felpa que colgaba en el techo del puesto, posiblemente como recompensa si lanzabas al gordo al agua, Sango se decidió, miro al blanco y lanzó la pelota, y esta por poco le daba en el punto, pero no lo logro, miró de nuevo el muñeco de felpa que había en el techo colgado, por alguna razón este peluche le había llamado la atención, e Inuyasha no podía entender el porque… Sango trato una vez más dando en el blanco, pero su tiro fue muy suave, por lo que su tiro no fue suficiente para arrojar al feo tipo al agua.

-**Oye niña-** le habló a Sango **-mi abuela tiene más fuerza que tu, y que crees, ¡esta muerta!-** le grito el tipo feo que se encontraba dentro de la pecera de cristal, aun sobre la tabla, con una fea, gruesa y brama voz.

-¡**oiga!-** se quejo Sango –**que descortés…-** fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa, pero ella no lo culpaba, era su estrategia de venta, enfadar a los compradores para que estos derrochen más dinero, al distraerlos, fallaban el tiro, este los insultaba de nuevo, y estos volvían a comprar, era un circulo de venta, pero Sango no iba a caer.

Por otro lado Inuyasha vio que Sango miraba intensamente un osito de felpa de un tigre bengala con ojitos rojizos, el tigre era un poco extraño por sus ojos, tenia muchas rayas negras, bigotitos y unas orejitas similares a las que el ocultaba con su gorra de baseball, pero no era nada especial, por lo que miró a Sango y habló.

**-¿Por qué miras tanto esa cosa?- **Se acercó a ella

**-se parece a Sae…-** Ella no alejo la mirada del tigre

**-¿Sae? ¿Y eso que es?-** miro confundido el osito de felpa

**-un pequeño tigre de felpa que yo tenía cuando era niña, solía dormir con ella todas las noches… pero un día desapareció, mi madre la había dejado fuera de casa por unos minutos al sol para que se seque…-** Inuyasha la interrumpió

**-¿Que se seque?- **le preguntó

-**Pues… yo había derramado accidentalmente jugo sobre mi felpa, en ese momento, mientras estaba en Babia alguien debió de habérsela llevado, cuando me enteré de aquello, lloré por meses… Fue luego de ese accidente que mi padre puso muros alrededor de mi casa, primero fue un muñeco de felpa lo que robaron, luego podía ser cualquier cosa…-**

**-ah, ¿acaso querías ese muñeco?-**Le pregunta Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar al muñeco

Sango se ruboriza **–no, claro que no- **tratade fingir** – ¡es un muñeco de felpa!, ¿para que quiero eso? Yo ya estoy grandecita para muñecos Inu…-**Esta no se dio cuenta que mientras ella mentía, Inuyasha ya había tomado un par de pelotas para lanzarlas al blanco

**-Si no lo quieres…- **decía Inuyasha fijando el blanco** –pues…- **lanza la bola y atina en el blanco, el hombre gordo no alcanzo a decir ni "ah", ya que en un segundo estabadentro del agua. Inuyasha voltea y mira a Sango con una sonrisa traviesa **–…creo que yo me quedaré con el tigre- **Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y sonrió traviesamente

El hombre salio del agua agitado, al parecer le costo subir a la superficie… miro a Inuyasha y le dirigió una palabra** –oye, tú…- **lo señaló, aun agitado y jadeando** –tú, llévate algo de allí- **señala el techo con los premios** –pero no vuelvas nunca aquí, o me fundirás…-**

Inuyasha se acerca y sin dudarlo toma el tigre que le había traído tantos recuerdos a Sango, lo toma y lo admira un momento, a decir verdad si era algo bonito, voltea y se acerca a Sango** – ¿te gusta mi nuevo tigre?- **se lo muestracon aire triunfante

Sango lo mira **–a decir verdad, me encanta… es lindo, suave y tierno, como tu…- **dice lo ultimo susurrando pero este la escucha

-**con que crees que soy lindo y suavecito ¿eh? …-** dice con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara

Sango tomo un color rojo, qué competía e iba ganando con el haori de Inuyasha **-¿Qué? ¿Me escuchaste?- **miro a Inuyasha completamente confundida y asustada

-**pues si… no olvides que tengo mi oído más desarrollado que ustedes, creí que lo sabias… ya que eras mi fan n#1…- **Inuyasha no quitaba los ojos de Sango, cosa que la hacia avergonzarse aún más, volteo, tratando de hacer que el contacto visual termine, pero Inuyasha la toma por los hombros y la obliga a voltear de nuevo **-¿sabes? De todas las personas que pude haber encontrado en este mundo, estoy realmente agradecido de que aquella persona hayas sido tú, no se donde estaría ahora de no ser por ti- **Inuyasha la miraba fervientemente a sus ojos y sus estos resplandecían, Sango tenia brillos en los ojos también, se comenzaron a acercar lentamente, Sango estaba deseando ese contacto, al igual que Inuyasha, poco a poco el espacio que lo separaba se iba acortando, podían sentir la respiración de otro, estaban a tan solo milímetros del otro, sus labios se tocaron, apenas se rozaron cuando Shippo aparece e Interrumpe lo que estaban asiendo, ambos se separan completamente sonrojados.

**-wau, ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo…- **dice con los brazos cruzados** –para algo existe el motel, ¿lo sabían?- **dice el chico de aparentemente 12 años con los brazos cruzados

**-que es un mo…- **no llego a hacer su pregunta ya que Sango lo interrumpió

**-¡oh, shippo basta! Eso no se dice, ¡no soy tan pervertida como para ir a un motel!- **¡Con que se trataba de shippo! Inuyasha ya tenia su puño listo, solo shippo era capas de interrumpirlo a tal nivel. No las dejaría así.

Inuyasha se acerca Shippo, intimidantemente, poco a poco una sombra se forma sobre el pobre niño, Inuyasha estaba frente a el, haciendo ruido con sus puños. Lo ultimo que vio el pequeño, fue un puño acercándose a su cara. Y LUEGO TODO FUE BORROSO Y OSCURO.

-&&&-|- &&&******* 3 HORAS DESPUES*******&&&-|-&&&-

-**Y ahora…-** dice Koga chillando mientras se llevaba un sándwich a la boca -**Shippo se vuelve un poco interesante y luego aburrido y luego interesante de nuevo y luego aburrido de nuevo y luego a nadie le importa-** Y señalando a Inuyasha con un poco más de suavidad -**con un nuevo Inuyasha, que no tenia ni idea de que había uno en el grupo InuYasha Feudal Tale-**

Inuyasha, que estaba sentado junto a Sango, se agacha un poco para susurrarle algo en la oreja a esta**-¿Que dijo?- **le pregunta Inuyasha a Sango

San comienza a explicar –**pues veras**- se aclara la garganta –**nuestro grupo, el grupo fan de Inuyasha, se llama "Inuyasha Feudal Tale" un grupo de otakus fan de la serie de Inuyasha, el nombre del grupo significa Inuyasha, la aventura feudal-**

**-ah, ¿creen que soy un humano que representa a Inuyasha?- **pregunta

**-si, es que… yo te, nombre sin querer… jiji- **ríe nerviosa

**-ja, no hay problema esta bien**-dice Inuyasha con una sonrisa Sango responde de la misma manera y abraza a Inuyasha, este corresponde, y se quedan así por un rato. No sabían que alguien admiraba, lleno de irritación, esta escena, el tenia un plan hoy con Sango, pero cada vez que veía a la joven, veía también ese plan alejarse rápidamente gracias a ese muchacho idiota que ahora tenia a Sango en sus brazos, pero no dejaría ir a esa chica tan fácilmente, así es, se trataba del mismo Koga, estaba algo enamorado (y cuando digo algo significa completamente) de Sango y quería confesarlo, pero no sabia que tenia ese inconveniente de por medio… Se propuso interrumpir, por lo que interrumpió a la pareja de su acto amoroso contando el nuevo anécdota.

-**hace muchos años, nació un hombre brillante, y entre los 70' y los 80' este fantástico hombre creo tres películas fabulosas, OK 2 fabulosas y una increíblemente increibletastica y luego 3 terriblemente pésimas, y ahora, tenemos una fabulosa noticia…**- es interrumpido x Kikyo

– ¡**Disney movies compro Lucasfilms!- **

–**Oye, yo iba a decirlo- **Koga reclama

Kikyo responde mirando para otro lado** -tardas mucho y te vas del tema…Ahora continua contando… - **

Koga sigue hablando como si se tratase de un redactor de noticias de TV. **-Así es señoritas lindas-** señalando a Sango que estaba cerca de el** - y señores tontos –**mira a Inuyashadisimuladamente** -star wars ya no pertenece a George Lucas, y disney movies afirma que se hará una nueva trilogía** –

**-¿oye lo de tontos fue por mi?-** interrumpe Shippo pero nadie lo escucha, Kikyo continua hablando

-**que bueno, porque las ultimas tres películas no le gustaron a nadie, salvo al señor barbitas**- Agrega Kikyo **-****Peter Mayhew****, el actor que interpreto a chewbacca, publico en twitter que le agrada la idea publicando CCCHHHHHEEEEWWWW xxx lol jajaja** -

Koga continua hablando, aunque ya no era exactamente sobre el tema principal **–oigan, recuerdan el cap de "Los SimpsonS"… el de George Lucas -"mis personajes siguen mejorando cada día, ahora son mejores gracias al nuevo grafico de pestañas" ese capitulo fue el mejor, aunque no tiene nada que ver con star wars…**-

Kikyo agrega otro dato sobre la noticia **-jaja, ahora star wars es respetado por disney, como lo hace con todas sus películas, excepto unas excepciones… Piratas del caribe 3… y 2… y 1, y bambi, y bambi 2… y La bella y la bestia, y la cenicienta 1… y 2… y 3… y Aladín y el rey de los ladrones… y la sirenita… OK, estamos en problemas… de cualquier modo, ahora las famosas películas de "Star Wars" serán respetadas- **

Todo el mundo rió de las estupideces que hacían, hasta Inuyasha, que si bien no entendía ni un pepino de lo que decían, se la estaba pasando muy bien al lado de Sango, podía abrazarla y estar junto a ella en todo momento sin que halla tensión entre ellos, a decir verdad era mejor estar acompañados que solos… ¿o no era así?

**-oigan, miren, ¡botes!- **Exclamo Kagome, señalando hacia el lago donde había unmontón de botes amarrados al muelle.

**-¡que bien!- **exclama Sango soltando a Inuyasha y levantándose precipitadamente para acercarse a la orilla del rió, junto a Kagome.

Inuyasha se levanta algo confundido por la reacción de Sango y le pregunta a Kikyo llamando su atención – ¡**Oye! Explícame, no comprendo que demonios sucede…- **dice señalando a las chicas

**-¿eres extranjero?-** le pregunta –**no importa, te lo diré; por lo general aquí, los chicos suelen llevar a las chicas a dar un paseo en un bote, con eso sueñan las chicas, de hecho ellas dos siempre se preguntaron como seria tomar un viajecito con un chico-**

**-yo quiero saber con quien quieres viajar Sango…- **le exclama Shippo haciéndose notar

**-si, yo también lo quiero saber San…- **Agrega Kagome

-**ella quiere dar un viaje, conmigo**- exclama Koga haciéndose el importante, haciendo que Inuyasha estalle de ira

**-keh? Estas chiflado lobo tonto, ella nunca querría hacer ese viaje contigo…-** es interrumpido

**-¿Por que estoy chiflado? ¿Por querer hablar en privado con ella?** - dijo Koga interrumpiendo a Inuyasha , luego pide un bote al encargado, el cual le es otorgado, llama a Sango y esta lo sigue, Koga le extiende la mano para ayudarla a subir al bote, ella toma su mano y le agradece, del otro lado, Inuyasha veía la escena lleno de furia. No comprendía el porque ella había aceptado, ella le pertenecía a el, era suya, no podía permitir esto, ero no podía hacer nada al respecto, aún así, el sabia que en el momento en el que él "lobo" tonto la tocara, ella se enfadaría con el, pero… ¿debía quedarse ahí, parado?

En el bote, unos minutos más tarde, Sango iba sentada mirando directo a Koga, el cual iba remando, comenzó a hablarle.

-**te ves linda- **le dijo, galanteando con ella

**-gra…cias Koga- **ella respondió sonrojándose levemente

**-¿ya te había dicho que, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras?**

**-ya basta Koga, me haces sentir apenada- **dijo sonriendo

**-mira, jamás me gusto dar vueltas, por lo que quiero preguntarte algo- **dijo dejando de remar, ya casi cerca de la orilla, a aparentemente unos 10 metros

**-si, ¿dime?- **le respondió completamente confundida

**-quieres ser mi… ¡novia!-**

Sango palideció,- **Koga…-** no creyó que el verdadero objetivo de Koga era ese, pero ella no sabia que responder, -**yo… esto es tan…-** era cierto que ella deseaba oír esas palabras de el antes, pero ya no, ella le respondió luego de pensar por un largo rato** -no- **como ya habían llegado a tierra, ella se levantó del bote y salió corriendo, Inuyasha vio a Sango corriendo a lejos, por lo que se acerco a ella, tomándola por la espalda y frenándola.

**-Que sucede, ¿por que huyes?-**

**-no, es importante**- dice sosegándose y tratando de ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento** –ahora solo quiero irme a casa…- **termino, dejando escapar una lagrima, la cual Inuyasha pudo percibir

**-¿que te sucede, por que lloras? ¿Te hiciste daño?-** La mira a los ojos y esta responde entre sollozos

**-no… Estoy bien, solo un poco triste, no te preocupes, y… si quedes quédate un rato más aquí con los chicos, tu diviértete. Luego veámonos en casa, ¿de acuerdo**? –

-**por que permanecería aquí, si tú no te quedarás a mi lado, me marcharé contigo…-** le dijo Inuyasha rodeándola con sus brazos, Sango solo soltó un par de lagrimas y lo abrazo también, ambos se marcharon rumbo a casa juntos.

&&&-|-|- A las 20:24 PM. Esa misma noche -|-|-&&&

Inuyasha y Sango se encontraban juntos en la habitación de la joven, Sango se encontraba recostada en el calido pecho de Inuyasha ,este solo acariciaba su cabeza; la joven se durmió sobre el, este solo esperaba para terminar igual, habían estado todo el resto de la tarde allí, ya que Sango estaba muy triste e Inuyasha solo pretendía hacerla feliz reconfortándola, pero nada funciono como el hubiese esperado, si bien la hizo sonreír varias veces, su sonrisa desaparecía en un parpadeo, estuvieron así toda la tarde hasta que ella se durmió, Inuyasha cerró los ojos, hasta que se escucho a alguien tocar la puerta de entrada, Sango se despertó debido al ruido de esta, levantándose del cómodo regazo de Inuyasha, este se quedo en la habitación, recostado en la cama.

Sango abrió la puerta y se encontró con alguien, a quien no deseaba ver **–Koga…- **musito

Koga se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, detrás de el se hallaba Miroku, el cual le pedía perdón a Sango, pero Koga lo amenazo de que si no lo traía lo iba a lamentar, Sango miró a Koga sorprendida, para luego mirar con frialdad a este y pedirle **-vete koga, no fastidies ahora, que quiero estar sola-**

**-usare tu palabra favorita… no- **le dice mientras mueve su dedo negando

**-¿Estuviste bebiendo?- **capta al notar que despedía un horrendo olor a vodka, tequila y whisky

**-vamos a usar tu palabra NO favorita… ad…si- **respondió levantando su dedo índice para luego moverlo en círculos.** -explícame. Porque no aceptaste, ¿que… tengo de malo?**

**-créeme koga, no quieres saberlo, es complicado…-**Responde Sango

**-no- **levanta su dedo índice**- Eso no es complicado, lo complicado es... orinar cuando tienes una erección… Ahora, decirle que si, a una persona que te ama cuanto te propone ser novios, no es nada complicado…- **se tambalea mirando a Sango

**-Tienes razón, cuando tienes una erección, y tratas de orinar, el pájaro parece una manguera y apunta a cualquir lado, una vez queme una lamparita de luz…- **Dice Miroku, acercándose a su amigo

**-Me ha pasado- **afirma Koga lleno de ímpetu

Sango se sentía ligeramente molesta, por lo que interrumpió levantando la voz** -Muy bien, ¿quieres saberlo?-**

**-Si, si quiero-**

**-oh no, créeme koga-** interrumpe Miroku**- cuando dicen esa pregunta crees querer saberlo, pero créeme, no quieres saberlo.- **trata de hacer recapacitar a Koga

**-no- **le frena a Miroku, aún con su dedo índice levantado** -si quiero.-** dice tambaleándose de un lado al otro

**-me gusta otra persona**- responde Sango mirando hacia otro lado

**-tienes razón yo no quería saberlo**- dice volteando y mirando a su amigo Miroku

-**lo siento Koga**- responde al final Sango, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al sofá del living, sin quererlo, se pone a llorar, era cierto, se había enamorado nuevamente, antes, ella estaba enamorada de Koga, pero ahora…

&&&-Inuyasha Pov's-&&&

Estuve escuchándolo todo, escuche a Sango hablando con tono enojado, y entonces me acerque a la rendija de la puerta, así podía escucharlo todo, escuche que se trataba del entupido Koga, tenia un fétido olor a alcohol… era asqueroso, también Miroku, el primero le preguntaba a Sango el porque de su rechazo, no entendí en ese momento, ¡ese maldito se le había declarado a Sango! Tenía unos deseos de salir y partirle la cabeza con mi tetsussaiga. Pero luego Sango me tomó por sorpresa debo admitir, ella estaba enamorada de alguien más, eso me sorprendió, y a la vez… me llenó de intriga y curiosidad… si ella está enamorada… ¿de quien? Ella corrió hacia el living, cuando abrí la puerta para verla, la vi… llorando, estaba llorando otra vez, no sabia que hacer, me acerque y ella me miró, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tanto que parecían dos relucientes cristales. Comenzó a secarse las lágrimas y se disculpo, ¿se estaba disculpando por llorar? A veces es una chica tonta…

Inuyasha se acercó a Sango, sentándose a su lado evitando mirarla.

**-¿te… disculpas porque un idiota te hizo llorar?-**

Sango pensó en las palabras de Inuyasha y se dio cuenta de que lo que hacia era algo tonto-**bueno… tienes algo de razón-**

**-¿algo?-**pregunto estallando de ira y levantándose precipitadamente del sofá** -¡La tengo toda!-**

**-Ah… lo se… pero…-** ella suspira **–no importa, es tarde, me iré a dormir- **dice mientras se levanta nuevamente del sofá, se seca un poco las lagrimas y se va a su habitación, Inuyasha no sabia que decir para hacerla sentir mejor. El solo quería volver a ver su sonrisa de nuevo, pero no conocía los medios para lograrlo, a veces, se sentía como un inútil.

-**Buenas noches-** le dijo mirándolo y dedicándole una sonrisa. Inuyasha no la miró, en el momento en el que levantó la mirada para hacerlo, ella ya había entrado a la habitación, susurro lo mismo.

Luego de un rato Inuyasha comenzó a sentirse cansado, por lo que entro a la habitación, y vio a Sango durmiendo en su cama, allí era donde el solía dormir, ¿ahora donde dormiría el? Se pregunto, si antes ella se había quedado dormida sobre el, estaría bien que el se acostara a su lado, ¿verdad? El no lo pensó dos veces y se recostó a su lado, mirando el apaciguo rostro de la joven que dormía, en unos segundos callo dormido también.

-/-

Fin del fic… Al fin, ya me habia cansado de escribir, xD

El final esta cerca…Bye Bye ;)


	6. ¡Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me!

¿Esto es un sueño? No. No lo es ¿verdad?

Bueno en este capítulo Sango sufre el ataque de la alegría e Inuyasha no sabe qué hacer pero intentara calmarla DE CUALQUIER MODO POSIBLE.

Inuyasha no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko-sensei, pero ella tendrá que heredárselos a alguien… ¿verdad? Muaajajajajajajajajaj ¿Por qué me rio así? Bueno... Que importa muajajajajajajajaja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./3/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.5:** _¡Sexy, naughty, Bitchy me!_

Koga había faltado hoy a clases, eso no sorprendía a Sango, estaba más borracho ayer, que no le sorprendería si este vuelve mañana diciendo que despertó bajo el puente de Brooklyn… Todos los muchachos se habían enterado, por boca de miroku, que Koga se le había declarado a Sango, y que, a su vez, esta le había rechazado, Kagura no le juzgaba, de hecho, este era un maldito mujeriego, y si hubiese aceptado, tarde o temprano hubiese salido herida.

**-la primera guerra mundial fue causa por la acusación hacia Serbia por la muerte del noble Francisco Fernández…- **decía la directora Misneria, la cual se encargaba de la clase de historia

Sango prestaba la atención debida, hasta que fue interrumpida por su amiga Kagura que se sentó junto a ella

**-oye mira el tema que acabo de descargar-**

**-¿cómo que ACABAS de descargar?-**

**-aquí hay wi-fi, ¿no lo sabias?-** lo dijo como si no fuera obvio

**-si, si si… ya sé que hay wi-fi, no soy tonta, pero estamos en clases; a eso me refería, no estabas prestando atención-**

**-no lo hice en todo el año, ¿porque lo haría ahora?…-**

**-eres una… no sé qué… no encuentro palabras…-**

**-jajaja, eres tan graciosa San…-**

**-en fin, Kagura muéstrame el tema-**

**-es este, de tata Young- **el tema comenzó a sonar

**I'll pick all my skirts to be a little too, sexy __(tomo todas mis faldas para ser un poco más atractiva)_**

**Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit, naughty _(justo Como siempre lo e piensado, me vuelvo un poco atrevida)_**

**When I'm out whit my girls I always play a bit… bitchy (_cuando salgo con mis amigas, siempre juego algo… zorra-vida)_**

**Can't change the way I am _(no puedo cambiar mi forma de ser)_**

**Sexy, naughty, bitchy me. _(Sexy atrevida y zorra soy)_**

Sango coloco el teléfono en pausa-**Kagura el volumen esta tremendamente alto… ¡pásamela!-**

Kagura le paso el tema a Sango por medio del bluethoot.

La clase había terminado, y sango ahora estaba en la parada del colectivo, esperando que su fucking colectivo llegue, pero pronto sucedió, subió al colectivo, pagó el boleto y en 30 minutos se encontraba de nuevo en casa. Fue recibida por Kúroro, la cual comenzó a maullar.

**-Inuyasha, San acaba de llegar**- le dijo la gata a Inuyasha

Inuyasha estaba recostado en el suelo del comedor, al oír lo que la gata dijo se levantó exaltado y corrió hacia la puerta gritando el nombre de Sango. Sango al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba no puedo evitar sonreír, era lindo ver que la persona que te gusta se preocupa por ti.

**-¡Sango volviste!; ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te ibas?-** Inuyasha toma a Sango de la muñeca

**-lo siento Inuyasha me fui a la escuela, tenía un examen…-**

Inuyasha abre los ojos como platos.** – ¿Hay de esas cosas aquí también?, adondequiera que voy esas cosas me persiguen… como el sarnoso de Koga¬¬ - **Inuyasha no pudo ocultar su rabia. **–Al parecer, Kagome y tú, son muy parecidas…-**

Sango había estado de muy buen humor, hasta que Inuyasha abrió su bocota. **–No vuelvas a decirme eso… ella y yo no nos parecemos en NADA- **dijo lo último levantando la voz.

Sango se enfadó tanto que tuvo que ir a su habitación a escuchar música para calmarse… Inuyasha estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre. Inuyasha se dirigió a esta, tomo una gorra de baseball, se la puso y abrió la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un rostro muy familiar **-¿Kagura?-** Inuyasha palideció

**-oye, ¿te conozco?-** pregunto ella un tanto confundida, pero luego le dio al clavo **-¿o acaso San te hablo de mí? ¡A no!, eres el chico que fue con ella al festival ayer verdad-**

_Tal vez es el mismo caso que el de Sango, y el de Koga, pero es parecida a Kagura, ¿será otra? ¿O es mi Kagura engañándome?, muy bien, mejor seguiré su juego…_** -Si, si, ella me contó sobre ti… también la acompañe…pero no te vi en el festival- **Dijo Inuyasha –** ¿qué te trae aquí?-**

Kagura reacciono **–Bueno, San olvido su diario en la escuela, yo se lo traje de nuevo, ¿la saludas de mi parte? yo no puedo pasar porque debo irme a clases de inglés, es tétrico pero… no importa… adiós- **Saludo a Inuyasha y se fue

Inuyasha sintió curiosidad sobre que era un "diario" quiso leerlo pero no entendió ni la mínima parte. Se dirigió a la habitación de Sango, escucho que ella hablaba pero de manera rara, Inuyasha entro para ver que pasaba y hallo a Sango levantada, moviendo su cuerpo y con un extraño algo en su cabeza, era una especie de orejera que cubría las de ella de estas salían un par de cables que luego se unían en un cable, este terminaba en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, Inuyasha la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se colocó frente a ella, pero esta tenia los ojos cerrados, al tocarla, Sango pego un brinco del susto, a lo que luego se quito sus auriculares.

**-Inuyasha, ¿que, porque me molestas?- **le pregunto a Inuyasha aun molesta

**-¡hey!, ¡cálmate! ¿Quieres?, tu amiguita Kagura vino a darte esto**-le entrego su diario.

Sango se calmó –**dime que no lo leíste, ¿ella donde esta?-**

**-Dijo algo de inglés… o algo así-**

**-ah, ya veo, se fue a la escuela, bien, gracias, puedes irte**- volteo y se colocó sus auriculares de nuevo.

Inuyasha se fue, se recostó en el sofá y quedo dormido, luego de 2 horas Inuyasha volvió a despertar al escuchar la voz de Sango, pero no podía entender lo que esta decía_ Tal vez me necesite _creyó el Inuyasha.

Al entrar a la habitación encontró a Sango, bailando de manera muy provocadora, a Inuyasha le pareció extraño, aún más cuando sango comenzó a hablar.

"I'll pick all my skirts to be a little too, SEXY

Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit, NAUGHTY

When I'm out whit my girls i always play a bit, BITCHY

Can't change the way I am,

SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY ME

I'm the kind to pathetic girls don't likes (soy aquella a las que las chicas patéticas odian)

I'm the kinda boys fantasize (soy aquella con la que los chicos fantasean)

I'm the kind of your mamma and your daddy (soy del tipo de persona que tu mami y tu papi)

Will be afraid to turn up to be like (tendrian miedo de que tu te conviertas)

Inuyasha estaba completamente confundido, ¿que está diciendo? ¿Está siendo abducida por monstruos? El no sentía ninguno… pero quería ver que sucedía, tomó a Sango por los hombros y la acerco a su rostro. Sango reacciono ante eso y no se movió en lo absoluto, luego se movió un poco para quitarse los auriculares.

**-¿Inuyasha que estas…?-** Sango no podía contralarse más, y comenzó a sonrojarse

El rostro de Inuyasha no estaba sonrojado sino que miraba a Sango como si nada estuviese pasando, su rostro se veía terso y brillante y su mirada era relajada. Comenzó a acercarse a Sango lentamente. Y Sango hizo lo mismo, ambos rozaron sus labios mutuamente. No se estaban besando, pero tampoco se estaban rechazando… ¿verdad? Inuyasha notó lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que alejo su rostro, Sango lo miró extrañada, ella quería que pasara, pero ¿y el?

**-¿Inuyasha?, ¿que… sucede?-** Sango se decidió a preguntar

**-¿estas molesta conmigo?-** le pregunto aun de espaldas, sin mirarla.

Es cierto, ella estaba molesta hacía ya unos minutos, pero ya no… -**Yo… no-**

Inuyasha volteo a mirarla **–dime… ¿que estabas?-** señala a los auriculares de sango

Mira los auriculares, comprendiendo a lo que se refería Inuyasha **–claro, no hay de estas cosas en tu mundo, son auriculares, mira- **le acerca los auriculares a las orejas de Inuyasha, en el momento en el que él escucha la música se sorprende

-¿**como es que…? ¿Hay gente ahí adentro?-**

**-no, nada de eso- **sonríepor las ocurrencias de Inuyasha, le encantaba** -con esto… mira, la cosa es así, primero la gente graba la voz de los cantantes, y luego por la computadora lo pones aquí dentro…-**

**-ah, ya veo…-**le dijo mirando con extrañeza el aparato de la joven

**-no entendiste ni jota, ¿verdad?- **le pregunto con un seño fruncido

**-ni jota ni ache…-**

Sango comienza a reír. **–que tierno**…-Sango susurra para si misma, pero Inuyasha podia escucharla

**-tierno… ¿yo?-** dice Inuyasha con una media sonrisa.

**-¿Qué? yo…** -Sango comenzó a pensar en una mentira .**yo no dije nada**- dije que Pensó, no que se ESFORZO…

-**Esfuérzate más San… no soy tan tonto-**

**-Ah… ¿solo lo pareces?-**

**-si… ¡espera! ¿Qué?-**

Sango comenzó a sonreír y abraso a Inuyasha, **-**_**por eso **__**te amo**__**…-**_Sango acababa de decir lo que estaba pensando

Inuyasha miró a Sango completamente sonrojado **-¿Qué has dicho?-**

Sango reacciono, comprendió lo que acababa de hacery se alejó de Inuyasha **–oh no, yo yo… no dije…-**

Inuyasha abrazó a Sango, más fuerte que antes, cerró los ojos y confesó –**yo, no estaba seguro antes, pero ahora que se que tu también, puedo decirte que… **_**también te amo-**_

Sango miró a Inuyasha con cierta confusión, para luego sonreír y relajar su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha –**te amo…-** susurró, Inuyasha pudo oír, Sango lo sabia, el anterior sonríe ante la nueva confesión, la mira y acerca su rostro al de ella, ella lo imita, haciendo que sus labios se junten formando un beso perfecto, luego de unos segundos se separaron, Sango respiraba agitada, sonrió, al fin pasaba, abrazo a Inuyasha, el cual volvió a abrazarla y beso el cuello de la joven, esa suspiró de placer, era muy pronto aún, pero Inuyasha quería un pequeño adelanto… Sango rasguño la espalda de Inuyasha, sin hacerle daño, este dejo de hacer lo que hacia, Sango tomo de la mano a Inuyasha y llevo a Inuyasha a la habitación. Pronto la chica se iría a dormir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-333-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**This is the end! Lo hise algo corto porque estoy corta de ideas, este es un final abierto, para saber lo ue pasa dentro… ABRAN SUS MENTES E IMAGINENLO xD**

**Pero mi idea inicial continua! Lo que sucede es que ice como tres capitulasen uno, en los capitulos anteriores, eso si, no daré mas adelantos así que… suerte**

**Prox cap: creo que acabo de decir que no habia proximos capitulos no es asi? O.o**


	7. Luna nueva, bajo la sabana

_**¿Esto es un sueño? No, no lo es ¿verdad?**_

Warning! Advertencia: este capitulo posee lemon. Aún así avisaré cuando comience ;)

-/_-_77-_

Cáp.6: Lune nouveau… dessous IL couverture.

(Traducción: Luna nueva, debajo de la manta)

Sango despertó, debido a que la luz clara que emanaba de la ventana, esta encandilaba su rostro; al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro de Inuyasha, sonrió tiernamente, se veía tan tranquilo, como un ángel, ella acarició su rostro, al mirarlo quedo embelezada, era cierto, al fin, le había dicho a este lo que sentía, y mejor, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ella se levantó de la cama y volteó a ver a el hanyô el cual comenzó a moverse, girando (aun en la cama) hacia donde se encontraba Sango y abriendo perezosamente los ojos.

Inuyasha se levantó, aún tenia deseos de seguir soñando, pero al ver que la joven se marchaba hacia el comedor, el no pudo resistirse y se levantó del lecho para seguirla, ella estaba armando su mochila, en el momento en la que esta le dio la espalda a Inuyasha este se acercó a ella y la abraso de la espalda, Sango volteo para quedar frente a Inuyasha, entonces lo beso en el cuello, Inuyasha suelta un suspiro, haciendo que ella se detenga para mirarlo, sonríe y le dedica una mirada pícara. Este solo ríe desvergonzado, dispuesto a devolverle lo que acababa de causarle, se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios, comienza a cerrar los ojos, acercándose lentamente pero… no llegaba a ningún lado, abrió sus ojos confundido, y no había nadie frente a el, volteo violentamente a ambos lados buscando a la joven que **debía besar**, logro hallarla, detrás de el, a unos 3 metros, se había escurrido para evitar el beso, pero Sango no se saldría de esta tan fácil, inuyasha comenzó a perseguirla por la sala, la joven seguía escapando.

**-¿crees que te escaparas tan fácil de mí?-**

**-¿y tu crees que me tendrás tan fácil?-** le desafió Sango, gran error, porque Inuyasha comenzó a utilizar sus habilidades, primero su velocidad de demonio, en el momento en el que ella redujo su velocidad para girar alrededor del sofá, Inuyasha la intercepto, tomándola de los brazos y empujándola hacia atrás hasta aprisionarla entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Luego, su arte de seducción. Acerco su rostro a Sango y comenzó a susurrarle al oído**-si me propongo tener algo, lo tendré, cueste lo que cueste…- **Inuyasha deslizo su mano derecha por el cabello de Sango, haciendo que esta relaje su cabeza en la pared y cierre los ojos, él aprovecho este momento y la besó.

Sango odiaba que su orgullo sea pisoteado y sobre todo, odiaba perder en una competencia, su característica 1 era su competitividad, en ese momento, Inuyasha estaba haciendo ambas cosas, pisoteándola en ambos casos, ella juró vengarse, en un momento se las cobrará a Inuyasha, como ese momento. Sango rompe el beso, Inuyasha comienza a quejarse.

**-¿Que haces? ¿No ves que me estaba deleitando?- **Inuyasha reclamó con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Sango había dibujado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su mente-**Tengo que ir a la escuela**- A decir verdad ella seria capaz de quedarse, pero quería hacerlo sufrir solo un poco.

-**vuelvo dentro de…- **lleva su dedo hasta su barbilla y se pone a calcular **–siete horas…-**se da la vuelta para girar la manija de la puerta, abre la puerta y se la cruza, una vez afuera voltea nuevamente para mirar a Inuyasha, levanta su mano y comienza a agitarla** – ¡no me extrañes! Nos vemos-**

**-¿Qué no te extrañe?- **sale de la casa y la persigue, por poco se patina con la nieve** -¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Qué haré hasta que llegues?- **le pregunta exaltado corriendo tras ella

Ella se detiene y voltea a mirarlo **– Pues practica hasta que llegue…-**

**-¿que haga que?-**pregunta confundido

-**que practiques tus técnicas de seducción… ¡eres pésimo en eso!- ** eso le sentó como una patada en el hígado, ¿el? ¿Pésimo? ¡Esa atrevida se lo busco! Ahora lo encontraría, le mostraría que tan provocativo Inuyasha puede ser.

Inuyasha observa a Sango irse, y entra nuevamente en la casa, se queda una hora dando vuelta por la casa, un tanto frustrado debido a las sugerencias de la joven, aquellas palabras se repetían en su mente. "eres pésimo"

**-jah, pésimo eh? Veras quien es el pésimo aquí, no podrás resistirte a mi….- ****agrego Inuyasha, más que para si mismo. Se fue a la calle, en dirección a donde había ido Sango, salio, cerrando la puerta detrás de el, pero vuelve ya que había olvidado su gorra.**

**Sango había llegado a la escuela****, muy lejos se veía a Koga llegar caminando, en el momento en el que esta lo divisó, comenzó a idear miles de formas para evitarlo, estaba:**

**Darle la espalda en el momento en el que este pase por su lado**

**Darle la vuelta a la calle de la escuela y cuando este pase, volver**

**Hacerse la tonta y luego decirle "UPS no te vi."**

**Esconderse entre la multitud**

**Apurarse y entrar antes de que el la vea.**

**Faltar a clases y volver a casa**

**Entrar tarde, y, como va a ser castigada, no ****podrá hablar con nadie, sin excepción**

**Mientras esta hacia las ideas, no se percato de que Koga estaba parado frente a ella, se acerco a ella, colocando su mano en el hombro de ella y besando su ****mejilla**

**-hola.-**** le dijo**

**-ah, hola Koga-**

**-ehm, me disculpo por, si, te dije algo ofensivo antes de ayer, estaba ****ebrio y… no es excusa pero… lo siento-**

**-no importa Koga, tranquilo, no hay rencor…- **le dijo Sango con una sonrisa fingida

Koga asintió con la cabeza y continuo caminando, en la mente de sango, todas las 7 opciones que había plantado en su mente fueron tachadas y reemplazadas por "finge que no te importa". Las puertas se abrieron, crujiendo de manera tenebrosa, como si se tratara de una mansión embrujada, la nieve que caía era espesa, Sango llevaba una pequeña boina celeste, unos guantes blancos, una bufanda de un color azul Francia, una pantalón ajustado negro y una remera con tonos floreados, la zona trasera de la remera mostraba unas especies de cordones que se ataban para mantener la remera ajustada a su cuerpo, debajo de esta llevaba un top, también negro. En sus pies, llevaba unos zapatitos blancos. La chica entro a la escuela, se dirigió a su aula y se sentó junto a Shippo. Delante de ella, sus compañeros, Miroku y Kagura voltearon a mirarla con rostro taimado.

-**Buenos días San…-** Kagura lanzó una risilla

**-Buen… día, ¿Por qué me miran así?**

**-Supimos que cierta chica estuvo muy… tu sabes… el festival…-**

**-¿Que?-**

Los muchachos cambiaron su rostro, a un semblante serio, se acercaron un poco a ella- **tu sabes…. ¡bau chica bau au!-** exclamo Koga, por lo que Kagura comenzó a reír

**-¿por que haces esos ruidos**?- pregunto Sango mirándolo con rostro carente de razón

**-ok, supimos que fue más que un día de diversión para ti… sabemos que hubo cierto romance con el chico Inuyasha-** los ojos de Sango se abrieron a más no poder

**-como saben…- **preguntó Sango

-**nos lo dijo un pajarito**…-menciono Miroku, estirando los brazos y mirando para otro lado

Shippo interrumpe** -esperen si voy a ser un ave, prefiero ser una águila o un halcón**- se sube a la mesa y empieza a mover los brazos como si aleteara **– ¡co co! ¡Co co! ¿¡Esperen acabo de delatarme!?**

**-si… lo hiciste, pero gracias- **lo abraza y shippo se sonroja

**-wau San, eje, ejem…- **se aclara la garganta** –pero... ¿Por qué gracias?-**

**-así Koga me dejara en paz…-**

**-claro- **exclama Kagura** –claro, Miroku nos contó que Koga fue borracho a tu casa, y… si tienes novio, el ya no te molestara, ahora comprendo…-**

**-ahí algo que yo no comprendo…- **Exclama miroku

**-¿Qué cosa?- **Lo mire extrañada

**-¿como es que shippo, teniendo 12 añitos, esta con nosotros, que tenemos 16 años**…?- Todos miramos a Shippo, completamente extrañados

**-es que se me dio el don de la inteligencia superior.-**responde shippo

**-te doy 20 dólares por que me consigas uno…- **exclama Sango y le acerca un billete

**-es… difícil de conseguir otro…- **

**-si... Claro-**

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

Inuyasha, que se encontraba en la calle, a mitad del camino entre la casa y la escuela, estaba arrojado en el pavimento, siguiendo el rastro de la joven.

Olfateando el suelo, dando pequeños pasos en reversa y avance** – uhm… puedo oler algo, pero, no estoy seguro…-**

La gente observaba a Inuyasha con confusión, hay gente que lo miraba como si se tratara de un loco, algunas personas lo evadían, otras se quedaron mirándolo, mientras que otros se creían que se trataba de un cosplay.

Inuyasha abre los ojos y exclama –**ya la encontré, este es su rastro, ¡enseguida la alcanzaré!- **Inuyasha se levanta y se aleja corriendo, dobla la esquina, hasta adentrarse en un callejón, en ese momento es amenazado por un ladrón.

**-Dame todo tu dinero y objetos valiosos si no quieres perder tu vida…- **el ladrón saca un arma de su bolsillo y le apunta a Inuyasha. Este lo mira fijamente, se acerca con un movimiento ágil y rápido, esquivando el disparo del ladrón, lo toma de sus ropas y de un empujón lo arroja dentro del basurero que se encontraba a la derecha, amagando con irse, retrocede nuevamente, acercándose otra vez al basurero y pateándolo numerosas veces, para luego abrirlo y gritar **– ¡PERDEDOR**!- luego vuelve a cerrarlo, de un golpe y escala el edificio contiguo, para continuar su viaje hasta la escuela.

S

A

N

G

O

Sango se encontraba en la clase más sufrida del mundo. LITERATURA. Llevo su mano su cabeza, sujetándose la cabeza y reposando su brazo sobre la mesa, lentamente sintió su rostro adormecerse y sus ojos cerrarse.

I

N

U

Y

A

S

H

A

El hanyô se encontraba frente a el enorme portón de entrada a la escuela, la nieve caía sobre su rostro, rozando su nariz y mejillas, también caía lentamente sobre su gorra de baseball, comenzó a subir los escalones, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se encontró con una mujer que le señaló un cartel a su izquierda, al verlo, leyó que en este decía "horario de ingreso "7: 40 hs a 8:40 hs- horario de salida 11:40 a 12:40". Inuyasha frunció el seño y volvió a la entrada. Frustrado, comenzó a pensar una forma de ingresar en la edificación.

S

A

N

G

O

Sango miró hacia la ventana y pudo divisar a una figura conocida en el suelo, se asomó un poco a la ventana, donde notó a Inuyasha, el cual saltó hasta la ventana, Sango debía pensar, esto fue lo más raro que Inuyasha había hecho, si alguien lo veía, pues… quedaría muy mal… Le señalo a Inuyasha la zona derecha. Sango se acercó a su profesor, y pidió para retirarse al baño. El cual accedió a dejarla salir por 20 minutos. La joven agradeció y se dirigió a la próxima ventana, que se encontraba en el pasillo. Al abrirla, Inuyasha ingreso por esta.

El Hanyô ingreso y toma las manos de Sango, esta comenzó a hablar **– ¿Por que viniste a la escuela? Inuyasha…-** Sango iba a seguir hablando, pero Inuyasha colocó su mano en la barbita de esta, dejándola tildada. La miro a los ojos, y entrelazaron sus dedos, lentamente Inuyasha se acercó a ella besándola, ¡al fin! , pensaba este, estuvo toda la mañana reclamándole el beso, y no lo había conseguido.

Al terminar el beso Sango miro a Inuyasha **– ¿Sabes? Dentro de… -** mira su reloj -**25 minutos terminara la hora de clases, que harás hasta entonces-**

**-creo que… iré a drogarme bajo el puente de Brooklyn… ¿te parece bien?-**

**-oh ¡Inuyasha!-** Sango lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

**-¡tonta! Solo bromeaba…-** Sango lo abofetea, el chico lleva rápidamente sus manos a su rostro, retrocede un paso, y luego mira a la chica con una mirada interrogativa.

**-¡no me digas tonta!-**

**-Bien, lo lamento, ¿cuanto falta, para que nos vallamos?**- le mira con un rostro suplicante.

- **pues, dos horas, pero, pronto habrá un timbre, que es el del "tiempo medio" puedo retirarme en ese momento, ¿quieres que te vea?-**

**-si, si, bien, cuando toque el timbre, te esperaré en la azotea, ¿te parece bien?-** Inuyasha le pregunta a Sango tomándola de las manos

**-Pues si, obviamente-** Sango le besa a Inuyasha, beso que es correspondido, ella se despide, y se dirige a clases, Inuyasha espera hasta que esta entre en el aula, una vez que esta lo hace, el sale por la ventana y de un movimiento ágil sube hasta el techo, se recuesta detrás de una maquina de aire.

Sango entro a su aula, su profesor la recibe con una mirada fría, este mira su reloj, y la ignora. Ella se dirige a su lugar, en el momento en el que se sienta suena el timbre, esta se levanta rápidamente y junta sus útiles, se despide de sus compañeros y se dirige a la azotea.

Al entrar allí y da un primer vistazo, no encuentra a Inuyasha, esta comienza a buscarlo, luego de recorrer el techo, lo encuentra dormido tras la maquina del aire, ¿y quien no disfrutaría dormir allí? Estaban en invierno, y la maquina despedía aire calido… Sango se agacho y lo observó, se veía tan calmado… No pudo resistirse a tomar una fibra roja y comenzar a escribir en su rostro, cuando la tomo y la acercó al rostro del peli-plateado, una mano la detuvo, una mano con garras

**-¿Qué pretendías hacer?-** sin abrir los ojos

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijeron?-** mirada sospechosa

-**un pajarito me dijo que planeabas pintarme-**

-**¿No me digas, un pajarito que prefiere ser un águila o un halcón? ¿Co-co-co-co**?- Imita la pose que izo previamente Shippo

**-no… solo escuche la tapa de esa fibra, cuando lo abriste-**

**-ah, torpe tapa**- la guarda

**-bien. ¿Nos vamos?-**

**-ohhh**- estrellitas en los ojos** –nos vamos- **se señala** – ¿en tu espalda?- **señala la espalda de Inuyasha

**-eh… si-**

**-¡oh que bien! Voy a viajar en tu espalda-**

**-¿me pregunto por que eso no me da miedo?- **Inuyasha se pregunta a si mismo (vos de la escritora: Por que ya te acostumbraste) –**mmm… tiene sentido-  
**

Inuyasha ayuda a Sango a subir y se la lleva, en un par de segundos llegan a la casa

**-wau- **de un salto se baja de Inuyasha**, se** coloca frente a el y le habla** -¿puedes llevarme todos los días a la escuela y traerme?-**

**-¡no soy tu mula!- **se cruza de brazos y mira para el costado

**-¡oh!- **mira decepcionada al suelo

**-pero… no me dejaste terminar- **Trata de arreglar lo que dijo** –puede que si te lleve, o por lo menos te traiga-**

**-no te preocupes, no lo decía enserio…- **le sonríe** –no te ofendas, pero no dejare mis viajes con el colectivo por nada en el mundo-**

Inuyasha mira un tanto ofendido ¿prefería viajar en colectivo que con el? La tarde pasó y ya era de noche, Habían terminado de comer e Inuyasha comenzó a besar a Sango

**-Shesshomaru.-** susurra Sango

Inuyasha escucha las palabras de Sango y deja de besarla confundido-**De verdad me ayudaría que, cuando te bese, no susurres el nombre de mi hermano…-**

Sango sonríe -** solo estoy probándote.-**

-Oh.- responde algo calmado.****

Sango comienza a susurrar** -Shesshomaru…-**

Inuyasha susurra lo mismo**-Shesshomaru.-**Sango sigue susurrando pero, Inuyasha ya ni siquiera reaccionaba

-**Shessho…-**Comienzan a besarse, Inuyasha comienza a bajar las manos hacia el trasero de Sango, y esta comienza a reír.

Inuyasha se detiene exaltado y comienza a preguntar **-¿Que, que?**

Sango, aún entre risas, le contesta -**Lo siento. Oh por Kami, Lo siento, es solo que cuando moviste tus manos hacia mis trasero, fue algo… woah, Las manos de Inuyasha estaban en mi trasero, Lo siento-** sigue riendo

Inuyasha, aún sin entender, dice entre un par de risas -**eso es, es muy gracioso…**- se pone serio **-¿Por que lo es?-**

Sango se trata de disculpar -**bueno, no es… Inuyasha lo siento, creo que, solo estoy un poco nerviosa. .Me refiero, eres tú, sabes, eres Tú. .Quiero decir, estamos cruzando esa línea, significa algo muy grande**.-

Inuyasha comprende levemente **-yo, yo se, es algo grande-** era consiente de que era un gran avance lo que estaban haciendo -**yo, sabía que era algo uh, ja-ja grande.-**

Sango se acerca a Inuyasha **-OK.-** Comienzan a besarse y Sango comienza a reír de nuevo

Deja de besarla y se aleja con las manos en alto **-OK, ¡mis manos no estaban cerca de tu trasero esta vez!-**

Sango en risas debido a, la reacción de Inuyasha-**lo se, lo se, lo se, lo se. Solo recordé la última vez que me tocaste, lo siento. ****Lo**** siento****, lo**** siento****, lo**** siento****. ****Bueno, ok, mira, woah, Lo prometo, Seré buena, no reiré más. ****¿OK?**** Tócame otra vez****.**- le pidió tocando su trasero

Inuyasha se negó, Sango le dedico una Mirada interrogante y este paso a explicar**-****No, veras ahora, ahora no puedo porque, e uh, me siento algo, muy inconciente de quererlo ahora…-**

Sango se disgusto, y comenzó a suplicar -**Déjame intentarlo una vez más**.-

-**Nuh, uh**,- negó con la cabeza -**se perdió el momento**.-se cruza de brazos

**-de acuerdo, pon tus manos…-** toma las manos de inuyasha y las coloca en la cadera de nuevo… **-y yo no reiré esta vez.-**

-**eso SI es romántico…- **mira para el costado****

-**Vamos****,**** tócame****.-**

-No.-

-Oh,** vamos****.-**

-No.-

-**frótalo**.- con el ceño fruncido

acerca sus manos a su pecho **-No.-**

S e sacude las manos indignada **-Oh,**** vamos****, Inuyasha,**** puedes**** solo**** tocar**** mi**** trasero****.-**

Y así estuvieron toda la bendita noche discutiendo sobre si tocarían o no el trasero, la noche paso, y también… NADA PASÓ ENTRE ELLOS. Al otro día, Sango asistió, indignada a clases, no era la única, los profesores también lo están ya que ella falto a clases… y ella, pensaba, _Genial, falte a clases, mis profesores me odian, y para colmo, falté, ¡para nada! __Solo para arruinarlo, porque Inuyasha no quiso tocarme el trasero…_ Se paso pensando todo el día en clases sobre su error _¿como pude reírme de aquello?_ Volvió a casa, y se encontró con Inuyasha tirado en el suelo, con las manos sobre la cabeza, ella le hablo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos…

Sango se sienta junto a Inuyasha y le coloca una mano en el hombro, cierra los ojos, toma una boconada de aire y habla -**OK, escúchame, siento mucho lo que sucedió anoche y yo… de verdad quería hacerlo contigo- ****  
**  
Inuyasha contesta con los ojos cerrados y con la mano sobre su cabeza -**No, tu, sabes? No había necesidad de hacerlo u. . .**- abre los ojos y la mira **-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Que has dicho?-**_Valla__,__ yo__, ¡no me__ esperaba eso__!_

Sango lo mira con una sonrisita y le acerca su mano a la de el **-Ok, estuve pensando en… No se… talvez una uhm, cena romántica con uhm** - le toma la mano –**Velas y vino y uhm, talvez terminar todo con uhm, postre -**

**-****Uhmm,-** le toma la mano de nuevo y mira para otro lado apenado –**eso suena, no lo se…-** la mira con una sonrisa traviesa **-¡perfecto!-**

Se escucha un fuerte BANG en la puerta, Inuyasha y Sango se miran y luego abren la puerta, encuentran a Shippo y Kagura en el suelo y un zapato arrojado también al suelo, cerca de donde los chicos estaban, cuando examinan el lugar de donde provenía el ruido vieron a Miroku, le faltaba un zapato

Inuyasha con cara de WTF? **– ¿Que cara….?-**

**-¿Trajimos cervezas?-** Miroku levanta sus manos y se encuentran con que llevaba un par de cajas con cervezas.

Ambos muchachos enamorados se miraron confundidos. La tarde la pasaron bebiendo a lo loco, luego hicieron una fiesta con música y fotos y ¿ponerle la cola a Kúroro? Creo que no es necesario decir que luego de ese juego, la gata no volvió a aparecer jamás…

La noche llego rápido y los muchachos ya se habían marchado, de hecho Inuyasha los había echado debido a que, ¡ esa noche era luna nueva! Inuyasha corrió a la cocina pidiéndole a Sango que le espere que le tuviera una sorpresa

Inuyasha golpea la puerta **– ¿San****?-  
**  
Mira a Inuyasha saliendo de la cocina con la comida y ¿cabello negro y orejas humanas? **-Oh.- **queda embelezada, Inuyasha era mucho más atractivo como humano ¿o era que le llamaba la atención verlo así?

Inuyasha deja la comida sobre la mesa y la mira con una sonrisa triunfante **– ¡Terminé, y tu decías que no podría!-**

-Si… Bueno, tu sabes que…- Mira el plato y se asombra **-¿esos son uhm, sorrentinos?-**

-que co… si,- Inuyasha cambia de tema **- OK, lo siento, vamos a uh, ¿por que no buscamos otro lugar para…? -**

-No, es muy tarde, son más de medianoche, todo estará cerrado a esta hora. ¿Por que no dejamos esto de la cena para otra noche?

-No, no, no lo haremos**.-  
**

**-¿no lo haremos?-**

toma un plato con almejas **–vamos-**

**-OK, solo dime, ¿eso esta muerto?-  
**  
Luego de haber comido la comida suicida de Inuyasha. Inuyasha llevo a Sango a un museo, la zona planetaria, donde hay estrellas y planetas y todo eso xD

**-¿Inuyasha? No podemos estar aquí-** Sango lo mira aterrada

**-eso es lo que lo hace romántico… y aventurero-** la mira y la toma dulcemente de las manos para ayudarla a entrar por la ventana… ¡que romántico!, nada es más romántico que entrar a escondidas a un museo y hacer el amor allí… xD

**-¿que haremos?-**

**-Shh. ¿Quieres unas manzana-universales o unas universales-uvas?- **leofrece un plato****

-uvas.-

desprende un par de uvas del racimo que había en un palto frente a la pantalla -**Ok, ahora, siéntate**.- prende la estereo

El radio-estereo pone un sermón de museo que comienza a decir "hace millones de años"... **-Oh, kami odio las clases de astronomía.-** Inuyashacambia el botón del stereo y pone música romántica.

**- Lo siento.-**Se rasca la cabeza****

-Ah no importa,- mira al "cielo"** -¿que estoy viendo? es lindo**

-Bueno uh, aquello que estas viendo, esa pequeña línea de estrellas junto a esa grandota?- señala un grupo de estrellas** -Esa es la osa mayor.-**

-¿de veras?- lo mira asombrada

**-No tengo ni la menor idea, puede ser. Escúchame, te amo, y...- **esta tan sonrojado que las palabras no le salen, desvía la mirada, ensaya sus palabras en su mente y la mira** -estoy feliz de que estemos juntos hoy, quería preguntarte…-**

**-si, dime, yo también te amo-**

**-yo… me pregunto si, cuando descubra la forma de volver, querrás ir conmigo- **le pregunta completamente inseguro, temía a la respuesta

**-Oh- **Sango por poco se desmaya, es más, en un momento se tambaleo, ¡y eso que estaba sentada! Sango lo miro a los ojos, se enamoró de sus hermosos ojos marrones, supo exactamente lo que iba a decirle **- Esta bien, si, quiero ir contigo Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha la besa, y la toca, otra vez, pero se sorprende por algo, deja de besarla y mira a la chica asombrado **–No estas riendo.-**

**-esta vez, no es tan gracioso-** se besan, y comienzan a desvestirse. Cuando Sango intenta desatar su amarre a la espada con sus dientes, algo le pareció extraño, no tenia espada. Comienzan a rodar sobre la alfombra. Se escucha un ruido, algo así como un "crack"

**-Ah, oh kami. ****Oh, Inuyasha, ¿****Estas****bien****? ¿****Estoy****bien****? ****¿Que se rompió?-**

-¿que? oh no, solo rodaste sobre una- toma la caja y la lee **-caja de jugo creo.-**

**-oh, gracias**** a ****Dios.-**

_**AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMON, SI NO QUIERES LEER, AVANZA HASTA QUE VEAS OTRA SEÑAL ;)**_

Inuyasha mira a Sango y comienza a desabrochar el botón de su camisa, Sango lo ayuda, cuando esta se encuentra completamente desabrochada, Inuyasha comienza a besar el centro de los pechos de Sango, esta le quita la chaqueta a Inuyasha, luego se encuentra con la remera de Inuyasha, se encuentra en medio de algo, este se encontraba "distraído" y ella no quería "molestarlo" por lo que se detiene, Inuyasha comienza a quitarse la remera, esta se le vuelve dificultosa, por lo que la arranca de un tirón, rompiéndola, _Alguien está apurado _pensó Sango. Inuyasha miró a Sango, y comenzó a besar su cuello, lentamente le quito el pantalón a esta, dejándola en ropa interior. Se acerco a la zona intima de la joven, esta se percató de la situación y se cubrió.

**-No mires, me da pena-** Inuyasha la mira, estaba completamente sonrojada, ¿como es que esto le da pena, y ayer, ella le exigía que le toque el trasero? Acerca su mano a la mejilla de ella y la besa, aprovechando, mientras esta distraída, el acerca su mano a la zona intima, y comienza a tocar esa zona con sus dedos, haciendo que esta se aleje estrepitosamente de el, y lleve su cuerpo al suelo, Sango no puedo quedarse quieta en ese momento , Sango lo empujo, quedando ella encima y relamiéndose los labios ante el bien formado cuerpo de su novio, lo beso y luego continuo mordisqueando un poco el cuello de Inuyasha y descendiendo hasta su abdomen.  
En el momento en el que se acercó a su pecho lo escucho gruñir, cosa que al principio la asusto, haciéndola retroceder pero este la detuvo, y le indico, (indirectamente) que estaba bien cuando mordisqueó nuevamente su pecho dejo las marcas de sus dientes.

-¡aarrgg! SA… Sango…- pronunció con voz ronca.

Nuevamente lo escucho gruñir cuando mordisqueo su pecho y sus pezones dejándole marchas . "Accidentalmente" toco su entrepierna, causándole un gruñido más fuerte que los anteriores, alejo su mano rápidamente, temía lo que llegara a pasarle, así se comportaba un demonio, ¡ pero ahora se trataba de un humano! Inuyasha le tomo nuevamente, con un empujón la dejo bajo el, otra vez…subió la pierna de esta a su cadera y comenzó a acariciarla, llevo su mano a la entrepierna, buscando la zona especial, que la haría producir esos sonidos que el quería escuchar. Finalmente lo encontró comenzando así a tocarlo delicadamente y a estimularlo por encima de la prenda interior que aun poseía la chica. La joven comenzó a emitir gemidos de placer que hacían que Inuyasha se descontrole, y, a su vez, que los movimientos de su mano fueran más rápido obteniendo gemidos cada vez continuos. Sango, en un intento de librar se Inuyasha, lo empujó nuevamente situándose sobre el, y llevando su mano hasta la entrepierna de este, sintiendo el bulto, completamente erecto, cosa que la hizo sonrojar ¿ella había causado eso?

Inuyasha miro a la joven, divertido por su reacción, tomo la mano de la joven, y se levantó quedando sentado, nuevamente comenzó a besarla, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella y jugando con la lengua de ella, luego se dirigió hacia el lóbulo derecho de esta dándole pequeños mordiscos haciendo que esta reprima más gemidos, al llevar su mano hasta uno de sus pechos y comenzar a oprimirlo y masajearlo, los intentos de opresión de Sango hacia sus gemidos se volvieron inútiles.

**-¡mal-mal-dición Inuyasha**!- este solo rió en respuesta, la joven comenzó a vengarse

Le bajo los pantalones arrastrando así sus boxers lo suficiente para liberar así el miembro totalmente erecto. En el caso de inuyasha, noto que aún había algo que separaba al cuerpo de Sango del contacto con su piel, la prenda intima inferior, Inuyasha comenzó a deslizarla por entre las piernas de San, dejándola, ahora totalmente desnuda, nuevamente, de un empujón volvió a tumbarla, quedando sobre ella y posicionándose entre sus piernas, lentamente va acercándose a la oreja de la joven.

-**no puedo limitármelo más; te amo, y quiero que seas MIA**- le susurra al oído, cosa que la hace estremecer, ella le susurra también –**no lo hagas más**- le pide la joven

Lentamente Inuyasha comienza a adentrarse en el cuerpo de la chica, obteniendo, como resultados, gemidos, de parte de esta. La joven comienza a oprimir con sus manos la alfombra del suelo, Al no poder resistirse ya, se adentra por completo de una envestida brutal, haciendo que la chica grite, más de sorpresa que de dolor.

**-lo siento, no pude evitarlo, ¡me tienes loco!-**

**-¿lo dices? ¿Enserio? ¿Tan mal te tengo?-**

**-no te menosprecies, eres capaz de mucho más en mí-**

Aquellas palabras la dejaron pasmada, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Debía creerle? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Aquellas dudas rondaban en ese momento por su mente, pero los movimientos de Inuyasha la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, Inuyasha comenzó a envestir a la chica con suma velocidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sango dejó escapar un millón de gemidos, acompañados de suspiros, mientras que Inuyasha se sentía perder fuerzas poco a poco. Sango no se quedo atrás ya que rodeo a Inuyasha con sus piernas, abriéndole más paso a las penetraciones.

**-wau, y yo que creí que ya estábamos por terminar****…****- **exclamó Inuyasha sorprendido, a lo que sango respondió sonriendo.

Inuyasha comenzó a montarla con más fuerza, mientras que ella clavó sus uñas en la espalda, ella comenzó a movilizarse hacia el cuello de Inuyasha dándole pequeños besos y mordidas también en el pecho y finalizando en el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja. Inuyasha hace lo mismo. Luego se sitúa de espaldas a ella, penetrándola por detrás y montándola una innumerable cantidad de veces. Luego de esto, Inuyasha siente un liquido bajar desde su interior, cosa que ella luego siente inundarla en su interior.

_**AQUÍ TERMINA EL LEMON, YA ES SEGURO QUE COMIENZES A LEER ;)**_

Inuyasha cae rendido junto a Sango, la cual voltea para poder ver "el cielo" del planetario del museo. Inuyasha se sitúa sobre el pecho de Sango, la cual le de un par de caricias en la mejilla, luego de un momento nota que este no responde, al asomarse un poco para verlo, nota que callo dormido.

**-Que caballero, espera a que me duerma****…****-** dijo con sarcasmo

Luego de ver el cielo se cubre a ella y el con una tela de piel de tigre que no sabemos por que diantre estaba ahí… y luego de unos momentos ella cae rendida también.

A la mañana despiertan en el suelo del Museo de Historia Natural. Inuyasha despierta sobre sango, bajo una piel de tigre  
**  
-Hola, mi vida...-** Inuyasha le da un beso en el cuello a Sango

**-Hola Inu. No puedo crees que despierte contigo a mi lado- **lo mira aún adormecida****

**-lo se, ****esto****es**** Increiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i-**

**-¿que ****pasa**?- Sango lo mira alarmada

**-No… estamos… solos-** Un grupo de scout y monjas y gente así de l iglesia se encuentran fuera del salón observándolos. Inuyasha baja la mirada, nota algo, su cabello es plateado otra vez, por lo que se mete bajo la sabana para que nadie note sus orejas, luego de observar su cuerpo, queda pasmado por algo **–Sango, ven dentro- **

Se introduce en las sabanas**-¿oye, que sucede?- **le pregunta

-mi cuerpo, y mi espalda, esta lleeeno de marcas…-Sango lo mira atónita

Ella se mira el cuerpo –yo también tengo marcas- lo mira -¿que, hay un bicho, o algo?- mira para los costados

-eres una bestia, y yo CREI que era el único-

-¿sugieres que fui yo?-

-no lo sugiero- la acusa con su dedo índice –TU FUISTE-

Sango lo sabia, se había vuelto una psicópata sexual.

**-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_**

**Fin del ante último capitulo… Bye Bye**


	8. ¡Final-ity!

**¿Esto es un sueño? No, no lo es ¿verdad?**

Digamos que, este será el ultimo capitulo, de este hermoso fic. Pero no se pongan tristes, no lloren, aquellos q quieren ver la segunda parte de la historia pásense x el nuevo fic llamado "el misterio de la mascara ancestral"

Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Hm… ah… (Son suspiros)

Es todo

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 3 3 -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/33-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Fantasías, Bañeras y Viajes-

Habían Pasado dos meses desde que Inuyasha se mostró a si mismo bajo la luna nueva y se entregaron el uno al otro, al final, Inuyasha estaba a punto de descubrir la manera en la que llegó a este mundo, y la manera de la que podía volver, estaba a punto de descubrirla.

- En EsTe Momento-

Inuyasha saltaba de edificio en edificio, buscando pistas, tenia 32 minutos para volver a su casa, Sango le había dicho que si se tardaba más de una hora, tendría que dormir con el perro, otra vez… En ese momento, los edificios se acabaron, se encontró frente a un tiradero de escombros, en el centro de este, yacía un poso cubierto por tablas y chapas abiertas, cortantes, tomo una de las chapas y la arrojo a lo lejos, pero en el momento en el que arrojo la chapa esta, ya que tenia algunas salidas filosas, lograron abrirle un par de heridas, sintió un pequeño dolor punzante, gruño a lo ligero y luego miro su mano, que sangraba demasiado, las gotas de sangre brotaban en la palma de su mano y se deslizaban hacia abajo, manchando toda su mano, y cubriéndola de un color carmesí y luego cayendo al suelo. Inuyasha observó esto, como si aquello le entretuviera.

**-valla, tiene razón, soy un masoquista**…- diciéndolo con cierta ironía, recordando lo que Sango siempre le dice, ya que suele resolverlo todo con golpes y gritos, y gozar aquellos momentos en los que se hería, aunque duela demasiado.

Miró la zona que había despejado, había un enorme agujero oscuro, y rastros de maderas a su alrededor –**parece que eran pequeños muritos, como si se tratara de las pequeñas paredes de un poso-** calculo durante unos minutos, paredes+ agujero= ¿un poso devora-huesos? había encontrado el poso, al fin, lo había hallando, comenzó a saltar de alegría, luego de calcular nuevamente por unos minutos, descubrió que había pasado algo de tiempo, y regresar le tomaría un largo tiempo, así que era mejor marcharse ahora y volver a la mañana. Voltea y comienza a saltar nuevamente de edificio en edificio para volver a casa.

(Luego de unos minutos, en casa)

Sango se encontraba mirando "Los Simpsons" con el pequeño coballo recontado en sus piernas, acariciándolo con dulzura -¡**que linda eres!**- ah esperen, ¿es uNA coballA? ¡Lo siento coballa! En fin… Sango toma a la coballa y comienza a besuquearla toda, y a sonreír –**te amo, te amo, te amo**- la abraza con ternura, Inuyasha acababa de llegar y reclama

**-¡aja!**- señala a Sango** -¡No lo niegues!, me estas engañando, y te atrape con las manos en la… ¿coballa?-**Observa al coballo **-¿me engañas con una rata? Y para colmo ¿una rata hembra?-**

**-Inuyasha- **lo mira confundida, se levanta del sofá para dejar a la rata en su respectiva jaula y desliza sus manos por detrás del cuello, abrazándolo, este la toma por la cintura** –por favor, como podría reemplazarte, yo te amo a ti, y solo a ti**

Inuyasha estaba en la cama, sobre Sango, haciéndola suspirar, cosa que le gustaba, le encantaba hacerla pedir más.

-**¿que… esperas?-** le dijo con tono arrogante

-**háblame otra vez así…hm… y te quedaras sin sexo por… un… ah… hm…mes**-decía con suspiros que trataba de suprimir ya que no le gustaba hacerlos, eso le producía vergüenza.

- **¿Porque los reprimes? ¡Suéltalos!- **le pidea gritos**-Quiero escucharte suspirar, y gemir, y pedir por más…-**

**-¡Inuyasha!-** pronuncia a gritos con los ojos cerrados

**-¡eso! ¡Di mi nombre!- **le grita cerrando los ojos

**-Ah, Inuyasha… Inuyasha Hm, ah ¡Inuyasha! Hm…-** Grito nuevamente aun con los ojos cerrados

**-¡Sango! Hm…-** suspiró Inuyasha **–te…a…mo-** suspiraba con los ojos serrados

**-yo también…-**se acerca a la orejita deInuyasha **-te amo- **le susurra

Inuyasha se acerca al hombro de sango y comienza a darle pequeños besos, los cuales se transforman en lamidas, se desliza hasta el cuello de Sango, haciendo que esta suelte, involuntariamente un centenar de gemidos, los cuales eran música para Inuyasha, Sango quería pasar de nivel, ya se estaba cansando, llevó su mano hasta el pantalón que Inuyasha llevaba puesto, un pantalón, camuflado del estilo militar de Joey, desabrocho el botón de este y comenzó a quitárselo, cosa que era realmente difícil con una sola mano, por lo que acepto la ayuda de Inuyasha, una vez sin pantalones, Inuyasha comenzó a quitárselos a Sango, pero este no se molesto en desabrocharlo, lo rompió y rasgó hasta dejarlo hecho trizas.

**-¡oye!, era mi favorito…- **reclama Sango

**-tú lo has dicho**- Inuyasha se posiciona sobre ella -**ERA- **luego de mencionar tales palabrasbesa los labios de Sango con mucha pasión, Sango no tarda en corresponder el beso, y deslizar sus brazos por el cuello de este, el cual, comienza a introducir su lengua en la boca de la joven, haciendo el beso más apasionado, haciendo también, más ardiente la situación. Buen, igual ya deben saber como termina esta situación… yo se los dejo a su imaginación… ¡Díganle Bye a esta noche!

-Al despertar-

Sango se sintió despertar lentamente, sus ojos se sentían pesados, y su cuerpo estaba ligeramente más pesado de lo normal, volteo para ver a Inuyasha, pero el no estaba ahí, pensó que podía aprovechar la situación, se levantó llena de energía y se dirigió a darse u baño con sales minerales, luz de vela y música.

Un par de horas luego, Sango salió del baño completamente calmada y relajada, completamente mojada, con una bata y una toalla en su cabeza, se dirigió hacia el sofá, sonde yacía inuyasha mirando televisión

Se acerco a Inuyasha **-Hola, Buen día...-** calmada y ligera

La primera deducción de Inuyasha fue… tararara** -¿****estas, estas drogada?-** ¡Alguien felicítelo por su "brillante deducción"!¬¬

**-Solo acabo de tomarme el baño más increíble-** dice con los ojos cerrados y recostada sobre el sofá

-¿A si? A mí no me gustan.-

-espera, pero si tu, a ti te gustan tomarlos conmigo.-

-Cariño, no es el baño lo que disfruto, es a la mojada, y desnuda dama.-

-Oh, ¡pero los baños son tan relajantes!-

-¿enserio? ¿Que es lo que haces? Solo estas bañándote en tu propia mugre.-

-Oye, que tan sucia crees que estoy? Te cuento, si consiguiera algunas velas y algunas burbujas y algo de música, ¡lo vas a amar! Te quitara todo el estrés.-

-Linda, son las 2:00, es miércoles y estoy viendo Rebeldes sin causa… ¿que tan estresado crees que estoy?-

Tocan la puerta de Sango, esta se dirige a la puerta y la abre. Es Shippo.

**-Ah, shippo, ¿Qué sucede?**

**-Vine a buscarte, para que conozcas a Margaret-**

**-ah!, si, pero, ¿no crees que deba cambiarme antes?-** Ella se señala, Shippo la mira y no tarda en responderle.

**-Bueno… a no ser que quieras que la gente te confunda con un paciente… te recomiendo que te cambies…- Sango asiente, le hace un ademan de que lo espere en la cocina, shippo entra y se encuentra con Inuyasha**

**-¡Hola!- Saluda Shippo**

**-¿eh? ¿Ho-hola?-**

**-¿que haces aquí?**

**-¿tu que haces aquí?**

**-vine a buscar a Sango, para nuestra cita- **obviamente no era verdad, solo quiso ver la reacción de este

**-¿ci-ci-cita?-**

**-jah! Te vi la cara, no es cierto, tuve a mi hermana y ella me insistió para conocerla, así que, la vengo a buscar para que la vea…-**

**-oh, ya veo-**

Sango aparece, con un hermoso vestido verde –**oh, ¡****Mon****dieu****!**- Shippo queda boquiabierto viéndola, estaba que se le caía la baba (xD) Inuyasha al notar esto, le pega un mazazo.

-**Ok, gracias lo necesitaba-** responde Shippo frotándose la cabeza. Shippo dice **-bueno, iré a casa a cambiarme la ropa interior.-**

Inuyasha lo mira extrañado, y luego comprende – **acaba de…-** Con su mano forma un puño, pero Sango lo toma de la mano.

**-Déjalo Inuyasha, además, yo tampoco tengo ropa interior…-**

-¡**Oh ****Mon****Dieu**!- Inuyasha la mira y comienza a manosearla, En ese momento vuelve Shippo, por lo que Sango se quita a Inuyasha de encima, empujándolo hacia el sofá, Inuyasha rueda sobre el respaldar del sofá y cae al suelo, detrás del sofá.

Shippo le dedica una mirada de wtf? A Sango, la cual responde "se callo" y listo… Los muchachos se van. Sango vuelve tres horas más tarde. Inuyasha estaba em el sofá, viendo "star wars"

Se acerca a Inuyasha y lo besa en el cuello -Inu, me preguntaba...-

- ¡Por favor no me digas que, que luego de ver a la bebe, quieres una!-

-¡No estoy tan chiflada!-

-Ah, estonces…- se vuelve a sentar y a disimular que nada paso- …Hmm?-

-Ok… Tú… segues teniendo el , Uhm, uniforme naval…-

- Ehmmm Nooo, se lo devolve a Miroku.- Sango se desepciona – pero creo que aún tengo el uniforme de la banda de rock de tu hermano-

- si pero mi hermano, nunca tubo excito sexual usando eso- le toca el pecho – y tu tampoco lo tendras si lo usas.-

-si, lo sospechaba-

-Bueno, que hay de tí?-

-sobre que?

-Me refiero a… tienes alguna divertida, tu sabes, fantasia… sexual… eso?-

-No.-

-vamos, debes de tener una!-

-Nop.-

-Inuyasha, sabes que...-

-que?-

-...si me lo cuentas, lo haré por ti.-

-Ok, uhmm. Alguna vez has visto, uhm, El Retorno del Jedi?

-si.-

-¿Y recuerdas la escena en la que, uhm, Jabba… ¿Bueno Jabba tiene a , como prisionera a, uhm, La Princesa Leia.? -

-¡Oooh!-

-La Princesa Leia, estaba vistiendo un, uhm, bikini dorado. Pues era, muy lindo...

Sango mira a Inuyasha sorprendida, ella se levanta y se va, definitivamente iba a investigar un poco sobre el tema. Se dirigió a la casa de Kagura.

**-¿puedes creerlo? ¿La Princesa Leia?-**

**-oh, si, el bikini dorado, en esa escena creo que, la princesa leia, dejaba de ser, tu sabes "princesita" y se convertía en mujer…**

**-oh, no comprendo…-**

**-todos los chicos de nuestra edad fantasean con ella… esta bien San, no es nada por lo que preocuparse, primero, la princesa, ahora, es una anciana decrepita, y además, el te ama a ti San… Cálmate, tu también tienes tus fantasías.-**

**-si, creo que tienes razón…- **Sango rie, al recordar sus fantasías…

**-puedes contarme unas…-**

**Sango la mira -supongo que si**…- Se sienta frente a ella** –pues, uno fue Inuyasha, justamente-**

**-yo creo que el seria algo brusco sexualmente, quiero decir… es un perro demonio…- **ella levanta las manos

**-tu también verdad-**la mira acusadoramente

**-obviamente, ahhh es tan hhum…-**Susurra tocándose

**-otro fue…Mattew Knight- **

Se aclara a si misma**-¿el chico de "mi niñera es una vampira"?-**

**-si, exacto, otro fue, Mitchell Musso- **agrega

**-¡Oliver de Hannah Montana!- **exclama señalándola con su dedo índice arriba

**-y… un par más…-**mira para un costado y se sonroja

La mira con una ceja arriba** -¿Luke Skywalker?-**

La mira exaltada** -¿como adivinaste?-**

Así pasaron toda la tarde las chicas, hablando de sus amores platónicos, luego de tres horas, Sango volvió a su casa. Sen encontró con Inuyasha sirviéndole un plato de comida Kuroro

Sango abrió la puerta, cuando entra Inuyasha la saluda sin alejarce del gato -Hola.-

Se acerca a Inuyasha y le besa en la mejilla** –tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero aguanta unos minutos.**- se aleja de Inuyasha y entra en el baño, se escuchan unos sonidos, como de cristales sonando, luego ella vuelve. **–¡Chico, tengo una sorpresa para ti!-**

Inuyasha deja lo que esta haciendo y se acerca rápidamente a ella** –¿¡****Sexo en el balcón!?-** pregunto excitado

Sango lo mira seria-**No, pero alguien de verdad esta muy emocionado con esa idea, verdad?-**

Inuyasha se decepciona** -¿****entonces que?-**

Lo mira con una sonrisa y exclama** -¡****te prepare un baño!-**

Inuyasha, completamente decepcionado–**Cariño, no me gustan los baños!-** cambiado de tema –¿**no podrías dibujarnos teniendo sexo en el balcón?-**

**Le ruega –**por favor, ¿no podrías solo intentarlo por mi?Vamos, puse todo lo mejor de mis cosas, p-p-prendi un par de velas, te puse buena musica, y puse las sales, y hasta te puse burbujas! Y aquí tienes tu barquito de plastico- le da un barco naval de juguete – ¡así que, es un baño de niño!

**-bien- **toma el barco y rueda los ojos** –lo intentare si eso te hace sentir mejor-**

**-Te lo juro, si lo intentas, ¡lo amaras!-**

**-Ok, si hago esto, ¿podremos al menos discutir sobre el tema del sexo en el balcón?**- Inuyasha la mira esperanzado

**-¡Absolutamente!- lo mira con una sonrisa tierna**

Inuyasha corre hacia el baño

**- Creo saber hacia DONDE irá esa discusión…- Se acerca a la puerta del baño y hacerca su oreja a la puerta**

Inuyasha se encuentra dentro de la bañera. "_Only Time_," es la música que se escucha. (n/a: esta super relajante esa musica, yo ya lo probe y me quede dormida xD)

Inuyasha piensa, con los ojos cerrados, casi dormido Bien, esto.. no es tan mal. Me gusta el olor de las flores! Lo que esta bien, saben por que? Porque tengo mi bote!- Inuyasha agita su bote, quitandole un par de burbujas –Puedo, de hecho, sentir la tensión, siendo hechada a a patadas, PATAAADAS de mi cuerpo. Podria quedarme dormido aquí, podria undirme aquí!... mmmm Ahogarme…

Sango entra en el baño** –y… que tal?**-

Sigue con los ojos cerrados** – oh… my… dios…-**

Sango sonríe y le habla a Inuyasha** – te dije que seria una "persona de baños" oye, cuando salgas, ¡te haré un facial!-**

Inuyasha abre los ojos exasperado y se sacude en la bañera, levanta el barco, lo mira y habla para si mismo –**si eso pasa, necesitaré uno más grande** -

Sango se va a arreglar su habitación, Inuyasha ya había salido, es más aun no se había vestido, se acerca a la puerta y le pregunta.

**-aún me siento tenso, ¿puedo darme otro baño?-**

**-eh, si, como quieras- **dijo sin prestarle atención, Inuyasha corrió al baño y preparó otro baño, tomo más velas y las prendió todas, tomo las sales y colocó una gran cantidad en la tina, coloco aceites de dos aromas y puso a correr el agua, luego de que la tina se llene, Inuyasha se mete en la tina, luego de unos segundos.

**-Sangoooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo-**

**-¿****hola****?- **pregunta desde su habitación

**-Estoy en el baño, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Creo que algo pasa…-**

**-Sabes que?- **se recuesta sobre el sofá** -C-creo que esperare aqui…-**

**-Estoy en la bañera- **le susurra

**-Oh- **entre en la bañera(a la sala, no a la tina) -¿**que sucede?-**

**Me prepare mi propio baño, pero lo hice mal! El agua esta tibia, casi fría. La sal no se disolvió y ahora… esta en lugares sensibles. ****Las esencias que use no se complementan... eucaliptos y manzanilla** -se queda callado, pero luego se estremece-¡**OOOH!**

**-¿Que?- exaltada y le toma la mano a Inuyasha **

**Las sales de baño, están…- **cara de orgasmo-** están eferveciendo! Es diferente **–piensa** – es interesante**** – **Sango le suelta la mano con indiferencia

**-Ok, hablemos de otra cosa para distraerte- **Trata de ayudar

**Si, claro, claro, así que…- **se toma firme de los costados de labañera** -¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Oh-oh-oh-ohhhhh**

**-Al otro día-**

Inuyasha entra a la casa, ya que se encontraba en el patio, Sango llevaba puesta su bata, Inuyasha se queda mirándola y desnudándola con la Mirada, ella lo mira –** ¡Holaa!-**

Inuyasha comienza a oler la casa**-¿s****on aceites naturales lo que huelo?-**

**-****Sip, voy a tomarme un baño. Pero antes iré a buscar una revista****.- **señala su habitación

**-****Ok.-**observa con la Mirada a Sango

Tan rápido como Sango abandona la habitación, Inuyasha se quita su haori y corre hacia el baño. Cuando Sango entra en el baño, se encuentra con un Inuyasha dentro de la bañera**-¿que crees que estas haciendo****?**

**-¿d-dejo mis problemas atrás?-**

**-****se que eres nuevo en esto, pero estas cosas que haces son completamente inaceptables- **Lo mira justo a la zona de la entrepierna, pero Inuyasha se estaba tapando con el barco, por lo que no pudo ver nada.

**-Oh, es muy difícil que las cosas te importen cuando estas relajado...-**

**-Bien, puedes tener tu baño, pero me llevo tu bote.- **le quita el bote de las manos –**Ahora eres una niñita tomando un baño**- Sango huye con el barco de Inuyasha, este se queda, aún así, hasta terminar su baño, luego cuando Sale de este se dirige a la cocina.  
Inuyasha buscaba a Sango por la casa, pero no la encontraba, por lo que va a buscarla a su habitación, cuando entra, dentro de la habitación se escuchaba el ost de star wars, Sango sale del baño, con el estilo de peinado de la Princesa Leia y vistiendo el mismo bikini que la princesa uso en el show-**Ok, aquí voy. Soy la prisionera de Jabba, y estas mirándome con una expresión rara. ¿Que? ¿Inu, que pasa? ¿Hice a-algo mal?-** comienza a asustarse por la mirada de Inuyasha -¿**Me peine mal el cabello?- **se toca la cabeza completamente frustrada -¿**que? ¿Ves algo diferente? ¿Que?-**se toca el cuerpo **-¿que?-**se pone frustrada

Inuyasha reacciona, algo distraído, comienza a responder tartamudeando -**No, no es que, um, No eres tu, um, es um, es que****, ¡te voy a lastimar, princesa!-** se acerca rápidamente a ella y la arroja a la cama, la hace suya.

Al otro día, Sango ya se encontraba despierta, Inuyasha la saluda **-¡Buenas!-**

Sango se queda mirándolo sin contestar

**-¿Pasa algo?-** La mira asustado

**-pues, básicamente que se lo hiciste como una bestia a la princesa Leia, y a mi no… solo eso**- lo mira con una sonrisa fingida

-**Sango yo…-** Sango lo detiene colocándole el dedo índice en los labios –**olvídalo Inuyasha-** ella se levanta y se aleja de la habitación, rumbo al baño

La persigue y termina parado frente a la puerta del baño y grita **-oh, ¡que paso con el dulce y tierno "Inu" que solías decirme!- **Sango abre la puerta y le contesta asomando su cabeza **– ¡se esfumo, cuando le hacías el amor a Leia**!- Sango cerro la puerta cuando termino de hablar

**-¡pero si te lo hice a ti!-** reclamo, Sango volvió a abrir la puerta

**-tal vez a mi cuerpo, pero la que te excito fue Leia, no yo, ¡a mí nunca me lo hiciste así!- **Sango volvió a cerrar la puerta

Inuyasha opto por dejar las cosas como estaban, tal vez, luego todo se arregle… y pasó, luego de un par de horas de hablar y arreglar las cosas (quien sabe como carajo lo logro Inu) se encontraban nuevamente EN UNA BAÑERA

Los dos se encuentran sentados en los lados opuestos de la bañera

**Sango lo mira sonriendo -¿Es lindo hacerlo juntos verdad? **

Inuyasha con la cabeza relajada en el borde de la tina** -Si, y lo que haces se siente genial- **le guiña un ojo

Con rostro repulsivo** –****no te estoy tocando-**

Selevantaexasperado** -¿No lo estas?-**

Sango acerca la mano para ver que se trata y luego se cerciora de que se trata** –Son las sales- **levanta un poco la mano y toca OTRA COSA

Inuyasha se exalta** -****Oh, dulce Díos. Nuevos reinos del placer-**

Sango habla para si misma** –Lo que te aleje del balcón, mi vida-**

-**ohh, tenia que contarte, halle el poso.- **Inuyasha mira seriamente a Sango

Sango se detiene y mira a Inuyasha seriamente **– ¿de veras?-**

**-si, ya puedo volver, quiero decir, podemos- **La mira

**-¿cuando nos vamos?- le pregunta esperanzada**

**-pues, esta misma noche si lo deseas…-**

**-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/**

**Este es el fin. ABIERTO ¿no? Pues, para saber si se fueron o no, vean la proxima saga de mi fic "el secreto de la mascara ancestral" **

**ESTE ES EL LINK:**

** s/8791780/1/El-Secreto-de-La-Máscara-Ancestral**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
